The Little Merman
by Milow Costa
Summary: Sanji is the prince in All Blue, but he would rather live above surface. One day he saves a human-prince from drowning, and it's love at first sight for the little merman. It's a One Piece vs. Disney fanfic á la Milow. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I decided to make a ZoSan fic with the little mermaid as a storyline. It's not exactly the same story but I hope you will like it anyway! I hope I will be able to update a chapter at least two times a week, but being a normal human means school, socializing, training, eating, sleeping... yeah you get it.

Whatever! This story is rated M for later chapters so don't like don't read.

Pairings: Mainly Zoro x Sanji but also slightly of other pairings. Read and you'll find out which hehe.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece and neither do I own anything from Disney... makes me kind of sad...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you  
In mysterious fathoms below"_

The sky was gray and the clouds were towering over the ship. A couple of silver shades from dolphins could be seen jumping up over the waves. A pair of seagulls was floating and singing together with the sailor with their own blatant voices.

Zoro was pulled out of his daze by the rope he held. He shrugged his head and started to drag it again. An excited animal jumped around his feat and the young man turned his gaze down. A small reindeer looped his front legs over the railing and watched excitedly as the sailors ran beneath them. Zoro grinned.

"You're excited about your first sea trip Chopper?"

The blue-nosed reindeer grinned back and gave a happy bray to answer.

"I understand you", Zoro says looking out on the ocean once again. "This is great. The song seize the air. The wind blowing in your face. A perfect day to be sailing."

A hulking was heard and both Zoro and Chopper turned to the railing to their left.

"You don't seem to enjoy this as much as Chopper and me, Brook."

A slender older man was lying over the railing, hulking like his life depended on it. Brook pulled himself together and rose.

"I'm very sorry, Prince Zoro", the black afro-haired man said. He opened his mouth to say something more, but turned his head abruptly over the ocean once again.

Zoro just rolled his eyes at his butler's seasickness and ran down the star to help one of the sailors with the mainsail.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Zeff must be in a friendly type of mood."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the sailor who spoke. It was one of his most trustworthy sailors, Johnny.

"King Zeff?" Zoro asked curiously.

"The ruler of the merpeople brother Zoro!" another one of Zoro's trustworthy sailors named Yosaku said. "Every good sailor knows about him."

"Merpeople, yohoho!" Brook sad as he walked down the stair. "Prince Zoro, do not listen to these childish stories."

"They ain't stories", Yosaku said and walked towards Brook. "It's the truth." To point this out, the sailor waved with his hand in the butlers face. In said hand, Yosaku held a freighted fish that flew back and forth as he waved.

"I'm telling you Butler-bro! Down in the depth of the ocean they live!"

Brook slapped the fish away from his face and the two men started to argue whether or not merpeople existed.

Zoro bent down on one of his knees and rubbed Chopper behind the ear.

"People who live under the water", he mumbled. "That doesn't sound very comfortable. All wet and cold."

* * *

In the underwater kingdom All blue, was the capital Atlantica built. The city was one of the most breathtaking scenes you could ever imagine. The royal castle alone was so bright and shining that it almost lit up the whole depth. The pinnacles and towers were in a golden tone as they rested on thousands of pillars. The under-water garden was decorated with anemones in different colors and seashells with beautiful patterns sparkling with ivory insides. The entrance was dressed in giant pearls that was standing in roes. Today was a special day and merpeople and fishmen had come from the whole country the be present. King Zeff was holding a yearly celebration and this year, rumor said that his youngest child; the only prince, were going to perform. It was well known in whole All blue that prince Sanji had a wonderful voice.

The seafolk poured inside the enormous ballroom, which had been dressed in blue and purple for this yearly occasion. In the roof hang a crystal crown that gave a damp light down in the room. The floor had dozens of rows for the people to sit and watch the stage that was placed a little lower, so everybody could see.

The buzzing tuned down as trumpets was heard and an orange starfish walked up on the stage. He wore a Rasta hat; red, green and yellow with black patterns circling around the hat.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the starfish announced. "His royal highness, King Zeff!"

Into the ballroom came a huge damp-purple seashell-wagon dragged by three dolphins. In it sat a formal figure. His blonde hair was short and pushed back. Usually it stood out at everywhere. His moustache was braided, complete with two bows in each end.

In his bleach hair a golden crown was placed and he held a powerful trident. As the dolphins dragged the king under the crystal crown, he raised his trident and shot a light beam toward the crown. A gleaming shine explode and then the whole crown lit up the ballroom in a warm yellow bright light.

The crowd in the ballroom cheered and clapped their hands as the light showed.

Pappagu cleared his throat to get the attention back. "And presenting the captain of the royal guard, Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Smoker."

Under much less exited applause another merman swam out into the room. He didn't ride in any wagon what so ever. Captain Smoker was a person that disliked attention and events like this. Too many eyes were on him at the same time.

His face darkened a step at every name Pappagu, the starfish, called out. Was it really necessary to call all those pointless and awfully ugly names. So god damn embarrassing.

Smoker cursed and glared at any person who locked gaze with him. He was sure that damned starfish did it on purpose, every darn time. Someday, Smoker would get him, and get him good.

"I just don't get it. Why do I always has to attend to this stupid things", the captain muttered and took place beside the king's throne on a balcony a few meters over the crowd.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Smoker", the king said quietly as he leant over to the captain of the royal guard.

"I'm sure it's going to be fantastic, your majesty", Smoker said dryly. "Your daughters are amazing singers and then we have your son who has an outstanding voice."

"Yeah," King Zeff said and leaned back in the throne that had been placed. "But I got a feeling that Sanji isn't enjoying this as much as I or his sister does.

"Well", Smoker stated. "Sanji has never been someone that likes this attention."

"Much like yourself", Zeff chuckled and rose his hand, hushing the crow effectively.

The light around the room dimmed again and the scene lit up. A red crab walked up the scene and knocked with his conductor stick. He rose it, lowered it and then the music started. Two beautiful creatures entered the scene. It was king Zeff's two oldest daughters: Nico Robin and Nojiko. The two princess started to sing with stunning voices letting their tails take them to the other side of the scene. A new light was lit and the next two princesses in line swam out from a yellow seashell. The 3rd princess Nami and the 4th princess Vivi were just as stunning as their older sisters. The two younger sisters joined the older princesses as two new voices started to sing. At last the youngest sisters, Kaya and Camie, entered the stage when they swam out of two nautilus shells.

Zeff crossed his arms and nodded approvingly. Now it was only his youngest child, prince Sanji, left and then the whole troop would be complete. Suddenly, the middle of the stage started to glide apart and a giant clam started to rise on a pillar. The big finale, Smoker guessed.

The princesses started to swim up to the closed clam, singing while they twirled around it. Slowly, the clam started to open and a gasp went through the crowd. The clam was empty and everybody knew it shouldn't be. Smoker frowned and gazed over at the King.

Zeff's face became redder every second and Smoker could only wish Sanji had a good explanation for this.

"SANJI!"

* * *

Hope it was good! I'm off to write chapter two. Ciao! Review if there's something on your mind. It's always easier if you let it out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter is finished! I feel I got some motion here.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A blonde head popped up over the crest of the cliff. Blue eyes searched the bottom and scanned the surroundings. Beneath the cliff laid dozens of shipwrecks that had caved into the fearful weather that could appear above the surface.

"Sanji! Wait for me."

The blond prince rolled his eyes and turned around towards the voice.

"Usopp, hurry up!"

A panting fishboy swam to Sanji's side. Merpeople and fishpeople were the two major nationalities that lived in Atlantica. They both had upper bodies like normal humans but there were one big difference. Merpeople swam just like dolphins and whales, waving their tail up and down. Fishmen on the other side swam as sharks and fishes, swaying their fins from one side to another.

"Sanji, you know I can't swim that fast. Merpeople are normally faster than us fishmen, but seriously! With that tail you could swim faster than a dolphin."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You know that I can beat a shitty dolphin anytime, Usopp. Now look at that."

The fishboy looked to where his friend pointed. In front of them they could see many ships and Sanji just had to point at the most eerily of them. Dark shadows danced over the deck and the masts were draped in shredded sails.

"Don't you think it's fantastic?" Sanji said, voice full of expectation.

"I think you need a new pair of eyes", Usopp mumbled. "Let's get out of here."

Usopp started to swim away but Sanji only sighed and pulled the fishboy's tail.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?"

"M-me? Usopp the brave Warrior of the sea, a-afraid? HA! No wa- Oi Sanji! Wait!"

The fishboy realized he had been left alone in the dark water and hurried after his friend. When the shipwrecked towered over them Usopp shuddered.

"I think I have the do-not-swim-into-the-shipwreck-disease", Usopp said and coughed, fake-blood running from his mouth.

Sanji looked inside the ship through one of the small round glass-less windows and then gazed down at his fishfriend.

"Fine, I'm going inside."

Sanji turned so he was upright again and looked nonchalantly at Usopp.

"You can stay here and watch for sharks."

"Okay", Usopp whispered back and started to look around him.

With that said, Sanji smirked and swam into the wreck through the window.

"Yeah you go", Usopp kept whispering. "I'll stand here... What! SHARKS! SANJI!"

Usopp shrieked and swam into the window. Unfortunately, his waist was bigger than Sanji's and he got stuck.

"Urg- Sanji, I can't- I mean-" Usopp said as he tried to struggle free. "Sanji help!"

The blonde prince heard his friend's cry and turned around to help. He chuckled as he saw that his friend were stuck.

"You're hopeless long nose", he said as he took Usopp's hands and started to pull.

"Sanji," Usopp whispered as he was pulled. "Do you really think there might be sharks around here?"

"Don't be such a wuss Usopp." Sanji said and pulled harder.

"I'm not a wuss", the boy said with a pout as he was pulled free with a pop.

The big shadow that float over the wreck went unnoticed by the two of them.

Sanji peeked down into a storing space and swam down in the dark.

"Oh great. Yeah I really love this." Usopp muttered sarcastically as he slowly swam after the blonde. "Excitement, adventures, danger lurking around every corner- AHH!"

The fishboy flew back as he faced a human skeleton, mouth hanging open in a wicked grin.

In his haste to get away, Usopp's back bumped into a rotten tree balk and since it already was so weak, it broke. The whole ceiling over the balk gave in and fell down. Usopp shrieked again and swam away as fast as he could. He bumped into Sanji's back and the fell into a lump in the corner.

"Ouch, Usopp your fucking klutz." Sanji turned around grunting at the pain in his back. When he turned he bit his tongue. He could see how the fishboy was shaking with fear above him. The prince was stricken by guilt and sighed, pushed himself up from the floor.

"Sorry Usopp, are you okay?"

Usopp nodded, still shaky. "I-I'm okay", he answered in a whisper. But Sanji's attention was already caught by something else.

"Sshhh", he said and put his finger in front of his mouth.

Usopp closed his mouth and followed Sanji's gaze up through the new hole on deck. When he realized Sanji had begun swimming up to the hole, the fishboy soon followed.

Sanji threw his bag over the edge before he looked over the floor and let his gaze sweep over the floor. The hole had led them into the captain's cabin. Something gleamed in the weak sunray's that filtered through a huge window, and it caught Sanji's searching gaze.

"Oh my god", he whispered and swam towards the gleaming object. "Have you ever seen something so wonderful in your entire life?"

Sanji lifted up the gleaming object and looked at it with affection. The object was small and slender. The figure had a similar form to his father trident.

"Cool", Usopp said as he looked at the object over Sanji's shoulder. "But what is it?"

"How should I know?", Sanji said dryly. "I bet Franky knows."

A muffled sound swept by and Usopp put all his senses on high alert.

"What was that?", he said warily.

Sanji didn't listen to him as he saw something else that caught his eye.

"Did you hear something?", Usopp kept asking. He swam closer to the window on the other side, looking around frantically.

"Hm, I wonder what this thing is", Sanji said to himself, completely ignoring Usopp's questions. This time Sanji had an item that was kind of an 'S' form. It had one small end and one thicker. The thick end had a hole in it.

"Sanji", Usopp pleaded.

"Usopp", Sanji sighed annoyed. "Nothing is going to happen."

Usopp felt a disturbing presence and turned as a shadow fell over him. The only thing Usopp was able to register before the window was broken was some huge and very, very sharp teeth.

"AAAHHH."

The shark's shaft slammed close and missed Usopp with only a few millimeters.

"SHARK! WE'RE GONNA DIE! SANJI, HELP ME!"

Sanji turned around and was knocked down once again by the shrieking fishboy. Only this time Usopp had downright panicked.

Sanji saw the shark advance towards them and kicked a drawer that stood nearby, aimed for the shark. The huge fish crushed the drawer with ease, but it gave Sanji and Usopp enough time to sneak away with a few seconds advantage. Sanji grabbed Usopp's wrist and pulled him with him, fast. Sanji was strong enough to drag them both and yet succeeded to almost reach his top-speed.

"Sanji!" Usopp screamed again. "Can't you do something?"

Sanji gritted his teeth as he feverishly looked around for an escape in the hurry. Sanji was an excellent fighter. His fins could break stone if he got a good hit.

"This space is too narrow, we have to get out of this wreck!"

They both could hear how the shark crushed the narrow corridor right behind him.

"What are we waiting for!" Usopp shrieked and passed Sanji with lightning speed.

Sure Sanji was counted as the fastest swimmer in the sea, but nothing could beat a panicked Usopp when fleeing from danger.

"OH NO!"

Sanji heard Usopp's scream and the prince could see the way too small window from where they entered the wreck coming closer.

"MOVE!" Sanji screamed and pushed Usopp out of his way. He turned so his tail was flying forward. Tail against rotten tree, easy win. Sanji made a crack big enough for both him and Usopp to flee out from.

"Hide somewhere Usopp!" Sanji shouted and threw his bag to the fishboy as a loud crack was heard. Sanji turned to see that the shark also had broken out from the wreck. Usopp gave a squeak as answer and vanished behind a mainmast on a different ship, bag in his arms.

As soon Sanji was sure Usopp was hidden safely he swam towards the shark, ready for a fight with quick ending. A shark was never a tricky opponent, just avoid the mouth with the sharp teeth and sometimes a strong tail.

It only took on quick spin of Sanji's tail to send the shark flying through the water and right in the ring on the top of an anchor. It struggled for a few second but it was no use, it was stuck rock solid. Sanji snorted at the helpless shark. Usopp swam towards the struggling shark, brave now when the animal was harmless.

"You big bully", Usopp said and struck out his tongue.

The shark had some power left though. It aimed for the fishboy with its sharp teeth and a shrieking Usopp swam as fast as he could after Sanji who had began to swim upwards.

Sanji rolled his eyes and snatched back his bag as Usopp swam with shaky breaths beside him.

"Usopp you really are a wuss."

"I am not!"

* * *

On a flat stone plateau just one meter over the surface was only one tiny mast with a crownest lying, supported towards a higher cliff on the stone. The crownest was in very bad shape, but it was enough for Franky the seagull. Said fowl was right now doing his morning dance, singing along with his movements.

"Butt~ to the right!

Right hand in the waist!

Left hand straighten out~

Left!

Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left!"

"Franky!"

Franky jerked and almost dropped the telescope he had in his wing. He caught it clumsily and looked through the bigger glass on the telescope. In the other end the seagull could see a smiling blonde waving towards him.

"Owwwweee! Merman off the port bow. Sanji how ya doing!"

Franky put the telescope down and was suddenly face to neb with the merman-prince.

"Whoa, I know you're a fast swimmer. But that takes the prize."

Sanji ignored Franky's stupid statement and lifted his bag up on the rock.

"Franky, look what I found!" He said and gave the seagull the bag.

"Yeah", Usopp said. "We were in a abandoned wreck which was really freaky-"

"Human stuff, huh? Let me see!"

Franky jumped down the crownest and fluttered to the bag, jumping on Usopp's head in to process. He dove into the bag and started roaming around.

"Aha! Look at this", Franky said and pulled out the silver object. "Wow this is special, this is- well it's unusual. It's Supaa!"

"What", Sanji interrupted, eager to now. "What is it?"

"It's a Dingelhopper. Human use this babies to straightening their hair out." Franky stuck the dingelhopper into his blue locks, turned it from one side to another. "See just a little twirl here, and a little yank there and viola! Yeah, I got a stunning pleasing figuration of hair that people go nuts over!"

Sanji had to admit that this new haircut was much more fitting. Instead for having his hair pulled back it was no standing straight up. Much like a shark fin.

Franky gave the dingelhopper back to Sanji and the young prince looked at his object with affection.

''A dingelhopper, huh?" he said with astonishment.

"What about that one", Usopp said and pointed towards the other object Sanji had picked up from the wreck.

"Owwwe, this", Franky said and picked it up. "I haven't seen this in years. This is wonderful. A bandis bobbes snarfblat. "

Sanji and Usopp looked at one other, reflecting each other's curious face expression.

"Now a snarfblat dates back to three historical times, when humans sat around and stared at each other all day." Franky leaned forward and looked Sanji deep in the eyes, to show what he meant. "Very boring", he continued after a couple of seconds, pulling away and jumped up. "So they invented this snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Franky took a deep breath and blew air through the little mouth pipe. A discussing goo in a sickly green and yellow color bubbled up from the opening in the other end. But Sanji didn't take any notice to that. A word Franky had said had struck his mind.

"Music, oh no! I totally forgot about the shitty ball, and my performance! Oh my god I'm so screwed. The old jerk's gonna kill me!"

"The ball was today?" Usopp gasped and clasped his chins with his hands.

"Maybe I could make a..." Franky mumbled and turned the snarfblat up and down, but Sanji snatched it away from him and put it in his bag.

"I gotta go! Thanks Franky!" Sanji waved and dove back into the ocean.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime!", Franky shouted back, even though Sanji couldn't hear him.

* * *

From underneath a cliff down on the bottom two green creatures were watching the merman-prince and his friend as the swam away. The distance between the crocodiles shrank as they scooted closer to each other. Each one of their yellow eyes started to glow as their vision became one, showing the picture of the swimming merman to a lurking figure far away from the scene.

Inside a dark cave, in the deep, a low chuckle could be heard. In the middle of the cave, a big white scallop shell filled with a shining crystal-clear liquid reflected exactly what the two crocodiles saw with their eyes.

"Yes," a dark voice hissed as a pair of black eyes watched the prince's every move. "Hurry home mr. prince. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now would we?"

A ironical laugh could be heard, echoing through the cave. "Celebration huh? Bullshit. In my days, we had real feasts, when I lived in the palace."

The voice stopped and the person stepped out from the shadows, walking over to the crystal orb. He was an enormous man at more than 2 meters showed himself. He had road shoulders, muscular arms and thick neck . His skin was sickly pale and his hair deep black-purple, slicked back to nape-length. A scar covered his face, going from one ear to another; over the bridge of his nose.

"But now, I've practically faded away from the surface to nothing. Banished, exiled and languishing, while King Zeff and his flimsy fishfolks celebrates. Well I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Bananawanis!"

The crocodiles jerked out of their trance and listened carefully at their master.

"I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his. He may be the key to the king's destruction."

* * *

Yeah I know crocodiles don't live in seas! (they don't, right?) But can you see Crocodile together with two morays? Yeah right. So let's pretend crocodiles live in ocean, thank you very much.

A well, see ya in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for keeping you waiting! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Usopp peaked from behind one of the pillars of Atlantica's castle. Sanji never showed fear when confronting his father, but they both knew that death would be preferable over meeting Zeff's tantrums.

Right now, King Zeff was seated in his throne with Smoker on his left side, as usual. Sanji was floating in front of them, hands nervously tucked behind his back.

"I just don't know what we are going to do to you, young man." Zeff scolded.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just forgot. I-"

"As a result of your careless and reckless behavior, the entire celebration was ruined; completely destroyed. Thanks to you I am a laughingstock of the entire kingdom."

"But it wasn't Sanji's fault", Usopp shouted and swam towards the group of merpeople, coming to Sanji's defense. Then he realized who he was talking to and his tail started to shake, but he gathered up courage and kept speaking. "E-hm w-well, first ehm a shark chased us, no, three shark chased us! And we tried to... but we couldn't." Usopp kept rambling about their adventure, exaggerating in his usual way.

Both the king and Smoker gave each other knowing looks and Sanji sighed, shaking his head.

"And we we're like wooa! And then we like, phhu, safe. Then the seagull came and it was this is this and that is that-"

"Seagull?" Zeff asked jerking his head from where it was resting in his hand.

Sanji bit his lower lip as he saw the reaction in his father's face. Usopp stopped and slapped his hand over his mouth.

'Did he really have to fucking tell him that', Sanji scream in his head.

Usopp swam and hid behind Sanji as the color in the kings face reddened. Sanji gave his friend a deadly look.

"You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Sanji cringed back a little but held his composure.

"Nothing happened", he said, calm as ever, shrugging his shoulders.

Zeff sighed and rubbed his temple. "Oh eggplant, how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians. One of those humans!"

"They are not barbarians you old fart."

"They are dangerous. You think I want to see my only son, my eggplant snared by some fish he just hooked?"

"I'm nineteen years old. Don't call me eggplant . I'm not a child anymore-"

"Don't you take that tone of voice to me young man!" Zeff spit out and rose from his throne.

"But-"

"As long as you live under my ocean you follow my rules.

"If you'd just listen you old man-"

"Not another world!" Zeff said and turned his back to Sanji and spread out his arm to show that the conversation was over. "And I am never to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?"

Sanji took a deep breath and blew up his chest. But when he felt a familiar knot in his throat, he knew he had lost. He bit his lower lip so the trembling wouldn't show and he let the breath out with a heavy sigh.

"Fine", he mumbled and swam away as fast as he could, Usopp following suit.

Zeff saw his son swam away and sank down on his throne again. He let his chin fell into his hand, starting a staring-contest with an innocent wall.

"Teenagers", Smoker grumbled from his spot beside the king's throne.

Zeff's gaze softened and he turned his face toward his advisor. Smoker groaned internally. He shouldn't have said anything. When the king had that look on his face he always had to the comforting part, and that wasn't his strong side.

"Do you...", Zeff paused and turned away.

'Here it comes', Smoker thought

"...think I was too hard on him?"

'I knew it! God damn it all!'

"I don't think so, your majesty."

He wasn't going to say anything more, it would only get him into trouble. He glanced over to the king and saw that the annoying look he hated so much was still there. He grazed his teeth. To hell with it!

"If prince Sanji was my son, I'd show him who's the boss. It's all about tight control."

When Smoker saw the king's face lit up, he knew he was damned to hell.

"You're absolutely right Smoker."

Smoker got a warily expression on his face. "Of course."

"Sanji needs constant supervision."

"Constant, sir."

"Someone who watch over him, to keep him out of trouble."

"Absolutely"

"And you are just the man to do it."

Smoker nodded in agreement, but stopped as the words sunk in.

"Say what?" Smoker said with a stern voice.

Zeff grinned and wiggled his index finger in front of the advisor's face.

"I am King, Smoker. My word is law. Now shoo".

Smoker had nothing to set against it so he did the only thing he could do, follow orders.

"How come I always end up in these situations?", Smoker muttered as he swam through one of the corridors.

"I should be training lazy-ass mermen or run around town catching crooks. Not babysitting a headstrong, hormonal teenager."

Smoker looked out between the pillars he went by, and something moving around caught his attention. Outside were Sanji and Usopp. Usopp was bearing some sort of bag that he gave to Sanji before they took off, leaving the castle. Smoker frowned. Were the heck was the rascals going now?

"Might as well follow them", he grunted and started to swim after the prince and his companion.

* * *

Usopp was thankful that Sanji was keeping a slower pace, so that he could keep up too, but this heavy atmosphere that was radiating from Sanji wasn't easy to ignore. Luckily, this wasn't the first fight the king and the prince have had (probably not the last one either) and Usopp knew more than well how to get Sanji from this heavy mood of his. But Sanji was cranky in situations like these, so as Usopp saw their destination get closer he decided to wait with any talk until they arrived.

When the cliffs and seaweeds ended and the clearing was opened they could see a small mountain, taller than the cliffs they had already passed. At the foot of the cliff was an entrance hid by a big stone. It wasn't that hard to see that the stone wasn't supposed to be there, but passing creatures seldom looked that close and this was an area merpeople or fishfolk rarely visited.

When they were at the foot of the mountain Sanji pushed the rock away so that he and Usopp could swim inside. They let the stone fell back into place as usual, but a hand caught it before it could close probably. But the merprince and his friend was oblivious to the new person as they swam deeper into the cave.

Smoker frowned even more when he entered the dark cave. When he knocked his head into something that hung from the roof he stopped. He almost let out a grunt, but bit his tongue instead.

'What the fuck?'

It was a crystal crown, very similar to the one in the castle's ballroom but this one was made by human hands; Smoker was sure of it. He dodged the crown and kept going slowly inside. When the cave opened up, he stopped. Hiding behind the cave's wall when he sighted the prince. Around him and his friend was thousand of different human things. Smoker grit his teeth. This would become a huge mess in one way or another, he knew for sure.

"Sanji, are you okay?" Usopp asked worriedly, seeing his chance to finally ease his friends mood.

"If only I could make that old geezer understand." Sanji said as he turned the dingelhopper in his hand. "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful thing could be bad."

Sanji sighed and put the silver object down. "Look at all this stuff I've collected. You would think that this collection is completed and that I got everything by now."

Usopp kept listening to Sanji as he babbled on about his treasures and how he wanted more than just objects. Sure Usopp was a wuss and liar (he would never admit it though), but he could be serious and understanding when he had too. But the understanding mostly went to these situations with Sanji, and barely left anything to any other occasion.

"Oi Sanji", the long nose fishboy interrupted the prince's rambling.

Sanji looked down at his friend from where he was floating in front of some shelves higher up in the cave.

"Do you gonna stop? If you ever get everything I mean?"

Sanji chewed his lip thinking about Usopp's question.

"It doesn't matter how many things I collect. It's never gonna be enough."

The fishboy regarded the prince as he sunk down on a big stone with a flat surface, perfect for lying on. Usopp frowned and swam to the stone's side.

"Why is it never gonna be enough Sanji?"

The blonde sighed and laid down on the stone, stretching his lithe body.

"Because this is not what my heart truly desire."

Smoker's chin dropped. Could he really hear right? There was no way the young, foul-mouthed prince could speak so softly. The Sanji he knew swore a lot when there were no ladies around and when it was, he spoke so tender it became disgustingly sweet. The royal advisor had never heard this voice from the prince. So soft and pure, almost melancholy and longingly.

To Usopp this was no surprise, Sanji was always like this when they were in this cave. The fishboy had seen all the feelings Sanji had ever had: fear, tears, happiness, laughs and hysterical anger. Usopp doubted there was something that would surprise him when it came to Sanji's emotions anymore.

Sanji looked up at the small hole in the cave's top and lifted his hand; pointing at it with his index finger.

"What is it like to be living over those waves? To walk on the beach and feel the sand under... what's the name?"

"Teeth?" Usopp tried.

Sanji frowned in thought. "No it's in the mouth dumbass, we have it too you know... Aha! Feet!"

"I was at least close", Usopp muttered under his breath.

Sanji ignored him and kept dreaming about life on land.

"If I were human, I would have legs. Legs, Usopp! Can you imagine? I would be twice as strong if I could kick with two legs instead of one fin."

Usopp thought and shuddered. He didn't need more bumps in his head than necessary, thank you very much!

Smoker leaned closer to the opening as the voices became softer. He grabbed into something solid and stable in front of him, or at least he thought it was stable. His weight became too much, the solid surface cracked and he stumbled forward. Apparently the not so stable thing was a table; a god damn human table, a small one at that!

Smoker's shoulder hit a few weird-looking tall things with fabric of different kinds hanging on weird branches (it was branches, right?) and the fell with him with a loud rattling.

As the crash echoed in the cave Usopp shrieked and hid behind a hollow silver-human without a face. Sanji turned to see what caused the sound.

"Oh shit! Smoker, what are you doing here?" Sanji said with a nervous voice.

The grey-haired man stumbled upright and breathed in quick, a little embarrassed he had been so clumsy. He hoped they took any sign of flush as anger.

"Sanji!" the advisor hissed between gritted teeth. "What are you-, how could you-, What is all this!"

Sanji squirmed uncomfortably from where he sat on the stone.

"It's, well, it's my collection", the prince answered and scratched his neck, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, I see", Smoker said with a surprisingly calmness, picking up a fishing-hook that had fallen on the ground, inspecting it by turning it around in his calloused hand. "Your collection... If you father about THIS he-"

"You're not telling him, are you!" Usopp interrupted Smokers angry screaming with an own shriek in fear.

"Oh please Smoker", Sanji begged and swam towards the advisor. "Don't! The shitty bastard would never understand."

Smoker sighed and grabbed Sanji's shoulder, turning the prince around, face towards the cave's entrance.

"Sanji, you're not thinking clear here", Smoker said and started to push the younger man towards the entrance. "Let's go home to the castle and I will make sure you get something to drink-"

Smoker stopped talking as Sanji put to a halt, jerking his head upwards.

A big dark silhouette was throwing shadows over the hole at the top of the cave. A muffled rumbling went through their ears.

"What the hell could that be?" Sanji said curiously, swimming out through the cave's entrance.

"Sanji!" Smoker shouted after the prince that disappeared out to the ocean.

* * *

Phew, fells good to have updated another chapter. I've realized my English is a bit low-class standard, but I hope you'll bare with it for now, I'm learning too you know ;)

I'm off to next chapter! See ya


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter finished for you to enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sanji didn't listen to the royal advisor's shouts and kept swimming towards the dark object, that he now recognized as a ship. When the merman broke the surface, he saw the ship a couple of hundred meters ahead of him. It was shooting something from the deck that exploded in the air in dozens of different colors with big bangs.

Those exploding lights made Sanji feel all tingly and happy inside. Every time a color burst up in the black night Sanji laughed. Soon Usopp broke the surface along with a frowning Smoker.

"Sanji what are you..." Smoker started but trailed of as another loud bang was heard, the explosion lightning up the night.

"What the hell?" Smoker cursed when he had turned around.

"They're shooting!" Usopp whaled and jumped behind Smoker to take cover.

Sanji went for the boat, jumping like a dolphin. He could hear Usopp shout his name and plead for him to come back. Sanji didn't listen to that and kept going, coming up alongside the ship.

The merprince saw a few tree cleaves that led to a little opening right over the deck so he started to climb up the improvised ladder and peeked over the edge. What he could see made him very excited.

Dozens of human men were dancing and singing, seeming to celebrate something. Around their legs another creature with four legs were jumping. It had a blue nose and something sticking out on each side of his head, much like tree branches.

'What a weird thing' Sanji thought and tilted his head.

Suddenly the bluenose jerked his head up sniffing with the nose in the air. It put its nose to the deck and started going zigzag over the planks sniffing all the time.

When it came closer to Sanji, the merman gulped and hid on the side of the opening. But his curiosity won and he turned to peek on the deck again, finding himself nose to nose with the bluenose. A tongue darted out and liked him and Sanji felt the rough pink muscle slime down his cheek.

Someone in the distance whistled and the bluenose turned around, leaving Sanji.

"Chopper, come here!"

Sanji peeked through the opening again, rubbing his cheek clean. He was amazed by this extraordinaire creature and searched for it with his gaze. His eyes fell on it, jumping around a pair of legs. But this time something other than the jumping creature that caught his interest.

The human that had called it (Chopper was it?) made Sanji's heart flutter. The man was tall and well built, his tanned skin wrapped over rippling muscles. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants and something green around his stomach. In his left ear he had three identical earrings, hanging and dangling. His hair had been ruffled by the harsh sea wind and had a green color and a dazzling smile grazed his mouth. His eyes were the thing mesmerizing the young merprince the most. They were in a darker shade of green and filled with affection when looking down on the happy bluenose.

Sanji sighed and tilted his head a little to get more access.

"Hey there, Sanji-bro!"

Sanji jerked and turned around and seeing Franky gliding over him in the wind.

"Owwwee! Quite a show, ey?"

"Franky, shut up", Sanji hissed. "They'll hear you."

"Alright" Franky said more carefully this time. "I got ya, I got ya."

The seagull dropped to Sanji's side and peeked into the opening too. "We're being super. We're out to discover!"

Sanji grabbed Franky's neb to silence the fowl giving him a what-did-I-just-tell-you-look. Then he went back to look at the interesting human who had picked up a grey small object, blowing in one end and having sound coming out of the other.

"I've never seen a human this close before." Sanji sighed and crossed his arms over the deck, lying his head down to rest on his right arm. "He's very handsome, isn't he?"

"I don't know", Franky said and scratched his neck with his wing. "He looks a little hairy and tiny to me."

"Not that one", Sanji sighed irritated and grabbed Franky's face and turned it towards the green-haired human instead of the bluenose. "The one playing the snarfblat."

* * *

"Yohoho, silence", came a voice that drowned the songs from the sailors.

Zoro, who had taken place on a barrel turned to see Brook arrive, walking closer to him.

"It is now my honor and privilege to present to our prince Zoro a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

Brook made a move with his hand to show Zoro where to look. In front of him were indeed a very large object that were covered in a beige plaid. A red bow was tied around it, giving it the birthday present-look.

"Brook, you bonehead, you shouldn't have", Zoro said grinning, slapping the other man's back.

Brook flinched but was soon back in his usual composure.

"I know", the butler said smirking. "Happy birthday Zoro."

As Brook congratulated him, one of the sailor went to the present and ripped of the plaid. A swoosh went through the crew on the ship as they all watched Zoro's new present. It was a statue of the prince, standing on a pedestal in white marble. He was standing proud and tall with his usual fighting-pose, two swords in each hand crossing them in front of his chest and the third between his teeth.

Zoro quirked his eyebrow and frowned in a disturbed way. Even Chopper wrinkled his nose in dislike.

"Erh, well Brook", Zoro started and stood up, feeling uncomfortable and scratching his neck. "It's, well it's really something."

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped for it to be a wedding present but ehm..."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Oh Brook, not this again. You're not still sour because I didn't fall for the princess from South Blue, are you?"

"Oh, Zoro. I'm not the only one. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right person."

Zoro sighed and walked to the opposite side, jumping up to sit on the railing, right above were Sanji was hiding.

"Oh, that person is out there somewhere. I just- I just haven't found the right one yet.

"Maybe you haven't looked hard enough."

Zoro smiled a little. "Well you know that I'm not really interested in any girl that have been presented to me. Heck, I'm not interested in marriage at all."

Brook sighed, this again.

"I know that your interest lying in training to become better than your father, but King Mihawk was stern on the point that you should find your special person. He even accepted you meeting both princes and princess."

"Yeah yeah, but I'll tell ya. Once I see that person I'll know, without a doubt. It will just, BAM, hit me., like lightning."

As on queue a thunder was heard in the horizon and lightning struck down, illuminating the whole sky.

"A hurricane is coming!" shouted the sailor in the crownest as the wind trapped up.

"Hurry up! Secure the rig!"

"Curse the weather of the Grand Line", Zoro muttered.

He was fast to react and ran towards the folded rope lying on deck. The storm was right over them now and it was raining really hard. The waves had become higher too, they almost went over the railing.

Sailors were running around on deck, hurrying to help with anything they could. Chopper was really scared and was tripping on his hooves.

In the water, Usopp and Smoker had a hard time staying on the surface, being tossed around like they were nothing by the big waves.

"Owwwe, the wind is all crazy. I'm getting on a move here", Franky screamed as the wind took his wings. He barely got a hold of a rope, but the wind became too strong for him and he flew away, screeching: "SANJI!"

The storm was getting really heavy and the captain couldn't hold the steering wheel and slipped, letting the waves steer the boat. A huge one came crashing down on the deck, sweeping sailors of their feet.

Zoro saw how the captain fell and how the steering wheel span on its own. He ran for it and grabbed for it, pulling it to a stop with all his power, getting the boat on the right keel again.

Sanji tried to hold on as good has he could, but the boats movement was to jerky and he fell from the boat's side into the storming ocean. As the calm of the water wrapped around him, Sanji started to swim to the end of the ship and broke the surface to, once again, to hear the storm roar.

He looked up at the ship just as a lightning struck down on the main mast, starting a fire in the sail. Sanji gasped and heard the sailor scream and point on something in front of them. Sanji turned and saw a couple of cliffs that rose from the water. The ship hit it right on and threw them all into the water. Brook was a bad swimmer and was trying to keep his head over the surface. He heard someone shout his name and a hand grabbed his collar rising him from the sea and into a lifeboat.

Brook looked up with blurry vision at Zoro with a thankful look.

A loud bray was heard and Zoro could see Chopper dancing on the deck, avoiding the flames.

"Chopper!" Zoro screamed. Without a second thought, the prince jumped down into the water, swimming as fast as he could to the burning ship. He climbed the ships side and jumped to the deck with much grace. He heard a crack and turned just in time to jump away as the mainmast broke and fell on deck. Zoro could see Chopper standing one store above him.

"Jump Chopper", Zoro screamed and reached his arms out. "Come on, jump! You can do it!"

Chopper backed a few meters and jumped, right into Zoro's embrace.

The prince turned around and headed towards the railing. As he stepped down, the floor broke and Zoro's foot got trapped. He lost his grip of Chopper and the reindeer was thrown overboard.

The lifeboat was close and could pick up Chopper and Brook lifted the frightened animal up on the boat.

"Zoro!" Brook shouted as he searched with his eyes for the prince.

Zoro looked over at the lifeboat then back over his shoulder, seeing a barrel of gunpowder taking fire.

All Brook saw after that was a big explosion on deck. Black smoke billowed from the ship.

Sanji gasped as he witnessed the same as the crew, knowing that the green-haired had been on the deck. He dove and prayed to Poseidon that he would find the man before it was too late. He searched through burning barrels and planks and then he sighted the man, lying on a piece of tree. Sanji started to make his way to Zoro and saw to his horror that the man lost his consciousness and grip and sank into the waves. Sanji dove after and gripped the green-haired under the shoulders, dragging him up over the water again.

The storm was still howling and the explosion from the ship were going at it like crazy, but Sanji could notice that the storm wasn't gonna last much longer. He turned his head and his nose met some green hair. He quirked the corner of his mouth. The hair was wet and now the human-prince Sanji held in his embrace smelled saltwater.

"Oi you moss-head, I saved your life."

* * *

I have to apologize if there any ship-term or something that's incorrect. Ships and boats aren't really my thing.

I'm starting a new course at school this week and it will be busy some weeks ahead. But I hope I will be able to update as I've done until now. Until next chapter, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

So a new chapter is up! Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The calm before the storm was the proverb, but it sure was calm after the storm too. They had been lying on the beach for a couple of hours now, Sanji and the human-prince. It was half an hour after sunrise and Sanji hadn't even watched it. He loved sunsets, but today he had something more interesting by his side that totally crushed the chances of the beautiful sunrise.

Sanji traced his fingers over the strong jaw as he was leaning on his elbow by the unmoving human.

A flapping could be heard over their heads and Sanji looked up to see Franky sail down to the human's other side.

'Just great', thought Sanji. 'Leave it to the shitty screech-bird to ruin the moment.'

"Hard luck Sanji-bro. Is he dead?"

Sanji sat up and quirked his eyebrow as the bird with the new haircut checked the moss-heads eye.

"It's hard to say", Franky answered his own question.

Franky flapped to the other end of the human. Franky put the prince's naked foot to his head. His face dropped and he looked over to Sanji with a sad look.

"I.. I can't make out a heartbeat."

Sanji rolled his eyes and pointed to the green-haired man's chest.

"He's alive you stupid poultry. Look, he's breathing."

Franky just laughed happily starting to do his stupid pervert-dance.

Sanji's eyes got stuck on the muscular chest that was heaving up and down. His fingers started to trail along the prince's face again and he ran them through the green hair lightly.

"So soft", Sanji whispered.

Sanji grabbed the face and tilted it so the merman could see it more clear lifting it and placed it in his lap, never stopping to caress the tanned skin.

"What wouldn't I give to be able to live up here? Then I could see you every day. But then you would be conscious, and I would get able to see your smile", Sanji whispered and laughed slightly.

As Sanji laid there and whispered, stroking the human's cheek, Smoker and Usopp had been washed up on the beach. Smoker had Usopp on his back, the poor fishboy had fainted somewhere after the first explosion. The advisor laid Usopp on a stone and turned his head to look for the merprince. He found out Sanji was sitting higher up on the beach with an unconscious human, head in the merprince's lap. Smoker's face drained from all color and he froze on the spot. He could hearing Usopp slowly regain his senses by his side.

Franky fluttered, very gracefully and very unlike himself, to the older merman's side and patted his back reassuring. Smoker snapped his head to de fowl and glared.

"Guess you're the seagull?"

"Owwwe, my reputation is supra!" Franky shouted and clasped his wings together over his head, his usual pose.

Smoker sneered and pushed the annoying bird of the rock he stood on and returned his gaze to the prince and the human. To his horror, Smoker could see that the human had started to move.

Sanji was in his own little and he didn't even flinch when the human's face scrunched and a big tanned hand grabbed his own carefully.

Green eyes fluttered open and that was the first time Sanji, the prince of All blue, locked gaze with Zoro, the prince of Grand Line.

"A part of your world Zoro", Sanji whispered and cupping the human cheeks.

When the hand that had clasped his own tightened a little and a small, genuine smile graced the human-prince's mouth; Sanji couldn't stop himself.

He smiled too and leaned down putting his lips onto the other man's.

"Sanji!" Usopp hissed and Smoker's chin dropped.

Sanji couldn't care less, and when he could feel a tiny response from the man beneath he felt a heavy flutter in his stomach and a warm felling shooting through his body. Then the spell broke when a bray was heard and Sanji jerked his head up from the bewildered human. The end of the shore was turning behind a cliff, and from behind it rushed the small bluenose that had been on the ship the night before.

Sanji quickly put the human's head back on the sand and fled back to the waves, followed quickly by Smoker and Usopp.

Warm patterns was washing over his face, like someone was poking him softly. No, more like caressing him.

His ears was catching a dull sound that was very soft and very low. A voice, probably a male with the low tune. He tried to open his eyes, but the sun was too bright. Instead, he rose his arm and grasped the hand tracing his face softly with his own.

The hand he took in his own didn't flinch when he closed his fingers around it, which made Zoro feel very pleased. He opened his eyes slowly, but the sun shone right in his face. All he could see was a black silhouette hovering over him, with eyes as blue as the sky behind them.

"A part of your world Zoro."

'What a wonderful voice', the prince thought and smiled, squeezing the hand he hold a little more, as if he didn't want to ever let it go.

Suddenly the silhouette leaned down and Zoro could feel a pair of soft lips on his own. The prince could feel small tingles run from his lips over his whole body. His lips slowly started to move against the others, but all too soon the other lips withdrew and the silhouette was gone.

As sound slowly made it through his ears to his brain, he could hear Chopper's happy braying and soon his wet tongue was licking Zoro's cheek. He could also hear someone's voice calling his name. Not at all as nice as the voice before though.

Zoro pushed himself up on the elbows, trying to catch a glimpse of the person who had kissed him. A pair of thin arms scooped under his armpits and helped Zoro stand.

"Yohoho prince Zoro, you really enjoy giving me heart attack don't you?" Brook asked as he held onto Zoro, who was still swaying slightly.

"A boy" Zoro said quietly, kneading his fore-head and gazed around the shore. "A boy saved me, he whispered my name and k-" Zoro stopped abruptly, deciding not to tell Brook everything. "He had the most beautiful voice."

'And lips.'

"Oh Zoro, I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater", Brook said and put Zoro's arm over his shoulder, steadying him as the returned to the castle on the cliff. "Off we go. Yohohoho! Come on Chopper."

From behind a rock away from the shore, Sanji peaked over at the two men walking away. The cute bluenose had started to walk with them, but turned his head around one last time. Sanji smiled and waved to him, earning a happy bark from the strange creature.

"We'll forget this whole thing ever happened", Smoker said flatly. "King Zeff will never now. I won't tell him and you won't tell him." Usopp shook his head violently as Smoker pointed to him with a deadly glare.

"And I will like to stay in one piece", he continued.

"You just watch."

Smoker and Usopp turned to Sanji who had crawled up higher on the cliff, grinning like mad. "I don't know how and I don't know when, but I am going to be a part of that world."

A low bone-shivering chuckle echoed through the dark cave. The only light came from the podium holding the shell.

"Well what do you know", the dark voice mumbled amused. "The little blonde has fallen in love with a human, and not just any human: a prince. This is almost too easy."

Crocodile's laugh bubbled out from his throat and he fell back into his big gray stone-throne, resting an arm on each of the armrests. "Zeff would surely love to hear that. King Zeff's headstrong, lovesick baby-boy would be a excellent audition to my little garden".

Crocodile's laugh echoed once again in the cave as he turned to the other side of the cave. On the floor was tiny green creatures living. The sad glowing yellow eyes were filled with fear as the crocodileman walked closer. They were shaking and pushing closer to each other, jaws tight together. These small dark green polyps were former mermen and mermaids.

Unfortunately for them, they had met the seasorcerer Crocodile.

* * *

King Zeff's oldest daughter Nico Robin had taken her seat in her love-nest, book in hand. It was early morning and she enjoyed the silence. She sat in the parlor she shared with her sisters and little brother. It was a big, embellished room with a round make-up table in the middle, grazed with big oval-formed mirrors for each one of them. There were eight door leading from the room, one lead to the corridor out of the parlor and the other seven was leading into each of the siblings bedroom.

Robin was very pleased with her place in one of the parlor's corner's. She was seldom noticed and thus, she could have a good look of her sisters and baby-brother. Nico Robin was a very protective oldest sister.

After some hours of reading, Robin could hear some movement from Nojiko's room and she greeted the second princess when she swam into the parlor, in the direction of her small garden.

Not short after, the third princess Nami was accompanied by princess Vivi and they both sat down in front of their mirrors.

"Good morning Robin", Vivi said with a kind smile.

"God morning", Robin answered and laid down her book.

"I thought we were slow today", Nami said and looked around.

"Yeah, were is everyone else?" Vivi asked still looking at Robin.

"I saw Kaya leave around half an hour ago, she's probably in the garden with long nose-kun", Robin answered, still having a smile on her lips.

Nami huffed. "Really, that chicken is such a liar. I don't get what she sees in him."

"I think they are sweet together", Nojiko said with a chuckle.

"Camie are out with Pappagu", Robin continued when the room had got quiet. "I think she said something about collecting seashells for a new necklace-brand."

"What about Sanji?" Nami asked, but Robin shook her head.

"I haven't seen him this morning."

"That's weird", Vivi said with a frown. "Sanji-kun is usually up at sunrise, bothering the poor kitchen staff."

"He's probably still in his bed after another adventure with Usopp." Nojiko said.

"Time to wake him then", Nami said before turning her head towards Sanji's room shouting in a sickly sweet voice: "Saaanji-kuuun! I would really like to have a pair of your delicious sea-weed cookies."

Nojiko muttered something about that Nami should do it herself before turning back to her mini-garden.

"Yes Nami-swaaaan", a just as sickly sweet voice shouted back from the room. "Just a minute."

"At least he was awake", Robin chuckled and picked up her book again.

After one minute or two Sanji drifted out with a plate of newly made cookies on, humming a sweet melody as he did so. He swam towards Nami and put the palate down between her an Vivi.

"Here my adorable sisters. Eat to your heart's content."

The room fell in silence as Sanji makes a twirl that matches the song and picks a flower from Robin's make-up table, smelling it lovingly.

Robin is speechless, just like her younger sisters. The book in her hands long forgotten.

It was very rare for Sanji to sing or hum, despite his beautiful voice. You could only hear him doing it voluntarily when he was cooking, a very rare occasion. Still, here he was; spinning and singing and smiling like a fool.

Sanji was on his way out from the parlor as he bumped into their father who just entered the parlor to check on his children.

"Offf", Sanji said as he bumped into his father. "Oh, morning old man."

Sanji fired off a blending smile and put the flower in his hand behind the king's ear.

"Looks good on you", Sanji said and kissed his cheek before swimming out of the parlor, still humming still loud.

When Sanji made a last triple-twirl and disappearing around a corner, his sister and father had gotten up to look at the prince's behavior as long as they could, tilting their heads through the door.

"Oh, he's got it bad", Nami said, slapping her cheek lightly.

"What? What does he got?" Zeff asked with a confused face.

"Isn't it obvious father", Robin chuckled and patted Zeff's arm. "Sanji is in love."

As the princesses turned back to their parlor, gossiping like mad who Sanji could have fallen for, Zeff grabbed the flower behind his ear, twirling it around his fingers in wonder.

"Sanji?" He said quietly, a small smile grazing his lips. "In love?"

* * *

Oh no! Sanji couldn't hid his lovesickness, what will happen next!

Sorry, just felt like writing that. Totally unnecessary I know... I hope this chapter was to your liking and that you will keep reading. See ya in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter took a little time, but now it's finally done! Hope you'll like it

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In the under-water garden was a worried royal advisor drifting back and forth, hand behind his back and in deep thoughts.

"So far so good", he muttered and rubbed his chin with his right hand. "I'm positive the king doesn't know anything."

Slowly, flower petals was floating down and fell on Smoker's head as he drifted by.

"It won't be easy keeping something like this a secret for long."

A petal fell on his face and he brushed it away irritated, looking up. "Especially if you are gonna act like that."

Up on a flat cliff with anemones growing from it Sanji was lying, giggling like mad as he picked a waterlily's petals.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me!" Sanji cheered as he picked the last petal. "I knew it!"

Sanji squirmed and turned so he rested on his back looking up towards the surface.

"Sanji", Smoker hissed and swam up to the blonde. "Stop taking about crazy stuff."

"I gotta see him again", Sanji said and jerked up to sitting position. "Tonight. I'm sure Franky knows where he lives."

The young prince started scheming as he swam away, coming up with a plan.

"Sanji!" Smoker said with a hard voice. He grabbed the boy's tail, stopping him from swimming away. "Please get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs."

"I'll swim up to his castle", Sanji continued, totally ignoring Smoker and the lack of him moving forward. "Then Usopp can shoot with his slingshot to get his attention and then-"

As Smoker realized he was being ignored, he tugged the merman's tail and Sanji was soon sitting on the cliff again.

"Your place is down here!" Smoker said with a resolute voice. "Sanji, listen to me."

When he had caught the blond's attention, he continued.

"Why would you want to leave All blue? This is the only place in the world where you can get a hold of every fish in the world. You love to cook, why would you want to let all this go? The weed isn't greener in the other lake. Up on land it's dry and the sun shines down and makes it way too hot for comfortable living."

"Smoker", Sanji interrupted.

The advisor went quiet and looked at Sanji.

"How do you know so much about the human world?"

Smoker frowned and waved off the question and continued with his lecture. Sanji huffed when his question was ignored. His eyes caught a glimpse of black, curly hair and a long nose. Usopp was peeking over at them, waiting until Smoker's back was fully turned towards him before he sneaked over.

Sanji leaned over and let Usopp whisper something into his ear. The prince interest was picked and they left as quietly they could, so Smoker wouldn't notice. The advisor on the other hand, kept going on with his speech about why Sanji should not live over the surface.

"So, my prince, there is absolutely nothing better with the world over the surface", Smoker said and turned. When he noticed the absent of the prince, his face faltered.

"Sanji?" he asked with a stern voice looking around. "God damn brat! Someday I'm gonna nail his fins to the ground!"

Smoker gradually calmed down and he let out a huff.

"Captain Smoker!"

The royal advisor, turned around to see Camie and Pappagu swim towards him.

"Captain Smoker, we've been looking all over for you", Camie announced as the stopped in front of the merman.

"We got an urgent message from the Sea king", Pappagu continued.

"The Sea king?" Smoker asked with a frown.

Camie nodded feverishly tugging the captain's arm.

"He wants to see you right away. Something about Sanji-chan!"

Camie and Pappagu started to swim away, motioning for Smoker to follow. The captain froze for a few seconds before following the princess and her starfish friend.

'He knows. God damn it, he knows!

* * *

The waves were slowly showering over the shore beneath the castle. Prince Zoro was sitting in the sand, leaning his back against the castle mound and was trying to take a nap. Chopper was lying beside him, content with the temperature that wasn't too hot.

Zoro was really annoyed. He often let time pass by taking a nap, but lately he had been distracted by something, or someone. When Zoro figured he wouldn't get a nap this time either, he sighed and rose. Chopper's head perked up and he looked curiously at his master.

"No nap today either, Chopper", Zoro muttered as an explanation.

Chopper got up on his four legs and jumped after the prince as he started to stroll down the shore.

"That voice, the blue eyes, his lips", Zoro mumbled. "I can't get it out of my head."

His calloused finger ran through his short green hair, making his three golden earrings tingle when swinging together.

Chopper looked up at his masters frowning face and Zoro kneeled down, patting the reindeers back.

"I've looked everywhere, Chopper. Where can he be?"

* * *

Zeff sat in his throne still twirling the pinkish flower he got from Sanji that morning.

"I wonder", Zeff said with a chuckling voice. "Who could the lucky merman be?"

It was well known in the whole kingdom what gender prince Sanji preferred, even if he flirted shamelessly with the girls he would meet.

Zeff had accepted it without problem, since he didn't need Sanji to have children. Robin was the crown princess and next in line to wear the crown. The only wish he had for all his children is to find true love, just like he had.

Zeff had a few candidates that would be a possible option for the blonde prince. Sanji had a friend named Gin that always had been a good friend to the family and Sanji. He also always been interested in Sanji, the king could tell, but he didn't think Sanji ever realized. Poor Gin. Zeff's second option was cocky merman brat called Fullbody. He had a good position in the royal guard and was very eager to climb higher up that latter. But he was very arrogant and he and Sanji often argued, especially since they both claimed to be the one and only 'lady's man'. On second thought, maybe Fullbody wasn't a likely candidate for capturing Sanji's heart.

There was third option left. The one Zeff was hoping for. The third prince of the Whale Shark, Jimbei. The Wale Sharks was a strong people and valuable subordinates. Sanji and Jimbei were good friends and got along well, but neither of them seemed to want something more than that. But if it wasn't any of them, Zeff wondered who.

Zeff's guessing game with himself was interrupted as a cough was heard. The king looked over to see his royal advisor and captain stand at the entrance. Zeff cleared his throat and hid the flower behind his back, even though he knew Smoker had already seen it.

"Ah, Smoker. Come on in."

Smoker sucked in a deep breath before he moved into the hall.

'Better stay calm and not overreact. Read the surroundings', Smoker told himself repeatedly.

"You wanted to see me, your majesty", Smoker said with a slow bow.

"Yes Smoker. I'm concerned about Sanji. Since I assigned you to watch over him, have you noticed anything different in his behavior?"

"Different?" Smoker asked, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"You know, humming, daydreaming, even singing to himself; Something we know Sanji seldom do. You haven't noticed?"

Smoker started squirming slightly. "Oh, I... well I-"

"Smoker?"

The captain shut his mouth and looked questioning at his king.

Zeff wiggled his finger, motioning for him to come closer. Smoker did as ordered and swam closer, floating right in front of Zeff.

"I know you've been keeping secrets from me", Zeff said with a fake-stern voice.

Smoker swallowed hard.

"Keeping something, sir?"

"About Sanji."

Now Smoker was having a cold sweat and chewed on his lower lip. That was always something Smoker did when he was nervous. He needed some tobacco-rolls to chew on. Maybe two. Zeff be damn for forbidding him to use them. Telling him it was to alike the human-thing cigars and not good for anyone. It was no good reason!

"Sanji, sir?"

"In love, hm?"

All color drained from Smoker's face. So the king did know. The captain's gaze fell to the ground.

"I'm very sorry your majesty. I couldn't stop him", Smoker almost whispered.

Zeff rose his eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was getting a feeling that Smoker was about to say something very interesting.

"I know as the royal advisor and captain of the royal guard, I should have done something and I can't blame it on him for not listening to me. I did tell him to stay away from the human, that it would-"

"Human?", Zeff interrupted. "What about human!"

The king was getting dangerously angry, trident glowing furiously. Smoker realized his mistake and could almost slap himself for it, hard.

"Human? Ehhe... who said anything about a human?"

"Smoker!"

* * *

Stupid Smoker for destroy everything!

I realized now that I had changed Smoker from being royal advisor to royal captain, so he became both. I hope it's not too confusing for you dears!

Thanks for the sweet reviews you written to me! Makes me so happy! Now I'm off to write on next chapter, bye and don't forget to continue reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Yet another chapter done! It's a little depressing but I hope you won't kill me for it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sanji pushed the stone to the cave away and Usopp swam in as soon as he could, huge grin plastered on his face. Sanji rolled his eyes at his friend's childish way and swam after him into the cave.

"Come on Usopp. Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Sanji asked as the saw through the dark tunnel leading to the cave's innards.

"You'll see", Usopp said with a cackle. "It's a surprise right? If I tell you now, when we are so close, it won't be any fun."

"If you're lying about this I will-"

"I'm not! Now close your eyes."

Sanji stopped when Usopp did and quirked an eyebrow as the long nosed boy turned around facing him.

"Why?"

"Because it's more exciting that way."

Sanji rolled his eyes again but closed them anyway. Usopp swam around to Sanji's back, grabbing his shoulders and pushed the prince into the hollow stone.

"Stand... there. So, now you can open your eyes."

With a patient sigh Sanji slowly opened his eyes, and dropped his chin. There, in the middle of the cave, stood the same statue of prince Zoro that had been on the ship the night it sank.

"Wow, Usopp", Sanji whispered. "Ha, Usopp you're the best!"

The fishboy was surprised as the prince gave him a big bone-crushing hug, spinning him around.

"Oh, yeah, I guess", Usopp muttered a little shy, a small blush crept over his face.

Sanji swam forward to the statue taking a breath. He stroked the chest and the arms covering it.

"It looks just like him. It even has his eyes."

Sanji giggled excitedly and Usopp actually got a little uneasy with Sanji's girly behavior.

"What Zoro?" Sanji said quietly and walked up over the statues arm with two of his fingers, like human legs. "Run away with you? Well it's very sudden."

Sanji made another twirl, as so many other times that day. When he spun towards Usopp, something behind the fishboy in the dark of the cave's tunnel caught his attention. Sanji gasped and his blood froze, heart sinking in his gut.

Zeff was standing there, and he was not pleased. Rather he was furious. Behind him Sanji could see Smoker look to the ground, and betrayal washed over Sanji.

"Old man", Sanji said.

Usopp was very pale as he slowly turned around towards the tunnel. When he faced the Seaking, his mouth formed in a silent scream and he threw himself behind a treasure chest to take cover, peeking over it from a safe space.

"I do consider myself a very reasonable merman", Zeff said with a low thundering voice as he floated out into the cave's dim light. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be followed."

Sanji backed away from the nearing Seaking, his back hitting the statue he hold so dearly.

"But dad, I-"

"Is it true? You rescued a human from drowning?"

"I had to!"

"Contact with the human-world is strictly forbidden! Sanji, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died."

"One less human to worry about", Zeff growled and threw his arms up in the air.

"You don't even know him."

"Know him?"

The abrupt question made Sanji flinch and slid to the side, half hiding behind the statue of Zoro.

"I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Spineless savages, killing bastards that's only murder for the sake of a good hunt! Incapable of any feelings-"

"I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone in the cave was chocked by the statement, even Sanji himself. He gasped and ducked behind the statue.

Smoker's fear just grew in his stomach and the guilt ate him up even more.

"What! Have you lost your mind Eggplant! He's a human, you're a merman!"

"I don't care." Sanji said with a strained voice, refusing to look at his father and hugging the shoulders of the statue tightly.

"Neptune help me. Sanji, I am going to get through that thick mind of yours and if this is the only way, then so be it!"

The trident in Zeff's hand started to glow so intensely it almost felt like it would burn if you touched it. He rose it over his head and in one swift move he let it fall in a curve, shooting at any human-artifact that the beam, erupting from the trident, would hit.

Sanji screamed and tried to stop his father from destroy everything he had collected, but as he launched towards king Zeff, Smoker took action and caught the upset prince around the waist with one of his strong arm. All Sanji could do was watch and scream for Zeff to stop, but the king wouldn't listen. Finally, Zeff aimed his trident for the last thing in the cave that was still intact, the statue of prince Zoro.

"No please don't!" Sanji screamed

A beam shot out and hit the statue in its chest. The marble started to crack and not soon after the whole statue broke into millions of pieces.

Sanji jerked himself free from the captains arms and fell down on the same spot the statue had just been on. Tears were burning in the corner of his eyes, lower lip trembled furiously and hands clenched into balls lying on his fin. Sanji realized his shoulder had started to shake too, if it was because of the anger or out of defeat he didn't know.

Zeff turned away a disappointed look in his face.

He passed Smoker on his way out. The royal advisor and captain couldn't leave with him. This was all his fault. He saw Usopp swim up to his side, still shaking from the heavy fight.

Smoker inched closer to Sanji who was sitting on the floor, hair covering his face.

"Sanji, I-"

"Just go away."

It was the tone in Sanji's voice that pierced through Smoker. It sounded so defeated, so betrayed. Smoker guessed he was. But he listened to his prince's request and swam out of the cave, Usopp following him.

But Sanji was still not alone in the cave. When the merman was left alone the two Bananawanis that had been watching since the beginning emerged from their hideout: a hole in the cave's wall.

"Poor little boy", one of them said with a rugged dark voice. "He has a very serious problem."

Sanji jerked his head up and watched as the crocodiles circled around him.

"Who are you", Sanji growled.

"Don't be scared", one Bananawani said and met Sanji's gaze with his yellow and white eyes. "We represent someone who can help you."

"Someone that can make all your dreams come true", the other crocodile said and caressed Sanji's cheek with his tail.

"What if I'm not interested?" Sanji asked and swapped the tail away.

"But you are, right? Just imagine, you and your prince together forever."

"I don't really understand", Sanji said with a frowning face.

"Sir Crocodile has great powers", one of them whispered.

"The seasorcerer? Yeah as if that would ever happen. No thanks you shitty washboards. Ditch an leave me will ya."

With that said, Sanji turned his back towards the green animals.

"Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion."

As the bananawanis swam away, one of them flicked his tail and a piece of the marble statue flew over to where Sanji sat. The prince turned his head when he heard the thud and picked up the marble. It was Zoro's face, totally intact. He touched the cheek and his brain worked through the possibilities as fast as it could.

"Wait," Sanji shouted before he could stop himself.

* * *

Some way from the cave, Smoker and Usopp had seated themselves to wait for Sanji's recovering.

"Poor Sanji", Usopp whispered and draw in the sand with a stick he had broke away from a big coral.

Smoker sat with his elbows steadying on his fin, hand clasped together and forehead resting against them; almost as if he prayed.

"It's all my fault", he said. "I didn't mean to spill it, but I assumed the worst without calculating the situation."

Usopp patted him on the shoulder awkwardly, a hopeless try to comfort the merman. A shadow floated over them and the captain and fishboy turned their head upwards. Over them swam Sanji with one crocodile on each of his sides.

"Sanji, where are you going?" Smoker asked and swam up to the prince that was passing over them. "What are you doing with that trash?" Smoker asked when the prince didn't answer and motioned to the bananawanis.

Sanji sent him and uninterested glare before answering: "I'm going to see Crocodile."

"What? No, Sanji." Smoker said and grabbed the blond's arm. "He's a demon, he's a monster-"

"Then why don't you go tell the shitty old man? You're fucking amazing at that", Sanji said without looking at Smoker. When Smoker didn't answer he jerked his arm away and kept swimming away.

Smoker looked at the prince back and sighed defeated.

"Come on, let's follow", Usopp said and dragged Smoker's arm.

"It's no use", Smoker muttered and sank down on his stone again, staying put. "We will just ruin it. I'm sure Sanji knows what he's doing."

Usopp gave Smoker a chocked look. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had the captain of the royal guard given up? The most favorable of all the Seaking's personal advisors? He who always had the right knowledge about the human world. He who had come victorious from the battle with the big killer whale mafia. He who had been the merman behind the king's miraculously recovery fifteen years ago? Usopp refused to believe it.

"Sanji may be strong, and he may save me every time we end up in danger. But right now, Sanji is angry and is feeling hopeless, betrayed. If we're not following now, showing him that we're there for him, then we're not worthy to call us his friends."

Smoker looked up at the fishboy. His fishtail was shaking uncontrollably for standing up against the royal captain. This little boy who was always lying or exaggerating things. Always bothering the royal court and swooning over Zeff's daughter Kaya. Smoker smirked, he had lost to this little fish? That would never happen again.

"Fine", he said and grabbed Usopp's arm, following the little dot that was Sanji. "Let's go save our friend then."

* * *

So did you like it? It was a little short, I know. But I'm already half-finished so it won't be long before a new update!


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter is up! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The landscape Sanji had traveled through the latest thirty minutes was not very pleasing. Sanji let his gaze sweep over the ground he was swimming over.

'Lucky they didn't follow', Sanji thought. 'Or Usopp would have died of fright by now.'

The cliffs and underwater-rocks were all covered in black dust that had hardened by the water through the years. He could spot some underwater-volcanoes as well, and some were still acting.

When Sanji focused his gaze forward again he could see the cave that was their end station. A giant crocodile head was hewn out from the cave's stone. Sanji had never been there before, but it was obvious it was Crocodile's cave.

As they reached the entrance Sanji stopped, uncertain.

"This way", they crocodiles urged him on.

"Yeah, I figured", Sanji said dryly and swam in after them.

The tunnel they swam into really looked like some animals throat. The floor was covered in something that was swaying in the underwater current. Whatever it was, it gave Sanji the creeps. It was when he realized they had eyes and mouth that one of the polyps laced out and grabbed his fin. Sanji cursed and kicked himself loose easily. He sucked in a few deep breaths.

"Welcome in mr Prince."

Sanji turned his head to the voice. He had to turn around the corner to see the person talking to him.

When Sanji rounded said corner, he entered a cave. It wasn't so big in space, but the height on it was incredible.

"You mustn't lurk in doorways. That's just rude."

Sanji's attention turned to a huge man, sitting in front of him on a dark stone-throne. His boy was half of a man, just like Sanji himself, but the lower half was a crocodile's. Sanji shuddered when he saw the sharp claws on the feet and the big, swaying tail hanging over one of the armrests.

"Sorry, shitty croc", Sanji mutters.

"Crude language boy", Crocodile chuckled.

"It's mr Prince to you."

Crocodile rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"It has come to my knowledge that I would be able to help you with a problem of yours", Crocodile began, motioning for his minions to lay down on each side of his throne. The bananawanis obliged obediently . "A certain human prince that struck your heart if I am correct."

Sanji huffed but didn't disagree and Crocodile smirked darkly. He went over to a coral-desk, picking out a roll of tobacco and started chew on the base.

"Well mr Prince, the solution to this problem is simple. The only way for you to get what you want, is to become a human yourself."

"You can do that?" Sanji said with a frown, but his interest was picked.

Crocodile's smirked turned into a grin. The merprince had taken the bait.

"But of course mr Prince, that's what I do."

"I thought what you do was scheming evil shitty plans to take over All blue, but failing every time."

"That was before", Crocodile said and waved the subject away. "Being sent to this depressing cave get you into other thoughts."

Sanji snorted.

"There are more than one of you merpeople who has turned to me to get helped", Crocodile continued. "And with my magic, I help them. Some mermaid wanted to be thinner and some merman wanted just that girl. A gave them what they wanted. Of course there sometimes merpeople who can't repay me when I've done my work, and they have to pay a different prize."

"What kind of 'different prize', ass " Sanji asked suspicious.

"Depends on the deal", Crocodile answered, sitting back on his throne. "But they usually end up like that."

Sanji followed the direction in which Crocodile's tail pointed. His gaze fell over the tunnel and the small polyps covering the floor.

"They... they're merpeople?" Sanji asked chocked.

Crocodile shrugged his shoulders. "They was, but that's what it ends like if you can't pay for your request."

Sanji understood the logic in the croc's reasoning, but he didn't like it at all.

"So here's the deal", Crocodile said and sneaked his tail around Sanji's waist dragging him along to the podium with the scallop shell. "I will make a potion that will turn you into human for one week, and one week only. On the seventh day, before sunset, you must've gotten the human-prince to fall in love with you. That is, he must tell you the exact word: 'I love you'. Nothing else count. No 'you too' or answer yes if it's asked as a question. And he must tell it to you personally. If he tells you this before the sunset on the seventh day, you'll remain human permanently. But if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a merman, and you'll belong to me."

"No way! As if I would ever let that happen!"

* * *

"It should be that cave", Smoker said quietly and looked over the hill he hid behind.

"N-no way!" Usopp hissed, tears flooding from his eyes when he too saw the cave. "I t-think I have the do-not-enter-the-crocodile-mouth-cave-disease."

The fishboy coughed up blood and lied down to die on the rock. Smoker just rolled his eyes and dragged the faking kid with him towards the cave's opening.

"W-We should go b-back", Usopp said in a pitching voice. "Sanji will be fine."

"Didn't you say he need us? Shut up now I hear Crocodile talking."

They had moved from their hiding place and was standing behind the tunnel wall, unseen for the people talking in the cave, and listened as Crocodile told Sanji the deal. Smoker couldn't believe it, of course Sanji would turn this down.

The last sentence got on Smoker's nerves and he refused to hid anymore.

"No way! As if I would ever let that happen!" Smoker shouted and shoot up from their hiding place.

Usopp shrieked as he was left alone and ducked behind Smoker, as the captain advanced into the cave.

"Sanji, if you do this deal, you will never be able to return to All Blue, or be able to meet your sister or father aga-!"

The two bananawanis shut Smoker up, one wrapping his body around the captains body and the other one wrapping his tail around his head and mouth. Crocodile turned his attention to the intruders, and that was too much for Usopp. The poor fishboy shrieked and fainted in fright, lying still so no one would care about him.

Sanji almost felt like chuckling, so typical Usopp; poor little fishboy. Sanji did however became uncertain at Smoker's worlds.

"Never be able to see my lovely sisters again?" he whispered.

"That is right", Crocodile answered with a shrug. "But you will have your man. Life's full of tough choices. Oh right, there's one more thing. We must discuss payment, you can't get anything for nothing."

"Don't you think that me going to belong to you if I fail is enough?" Sanji asked skeptical, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you succeed I will get nothing right? I'm not that nice", Crocodile said. "What I want from you is your voice".

Crocodile said the last word slow, wording every syllable.

"My voice?" Sanji asked confused. "That means no talking." Or singing was left unheard. "Then how will I ever be able to talk to anyone, to Zoro."

"You have your looks, your pretty face. Don't underestimate the importance of body language."

Crocodile dropped his finger down in the shining liquid in the scallops shell. He swirled it around a few times before lifting it letting the liquid follow and form a mirror over the podium, letting Sanji see Zoro's face in it. Sanji rose his hand towards it. Zoro was smiling, the same lovely smile he had on the beach.

"Without a voice, I will be all alone. No one to understand or listen to", Sanji said mostly to himself.

Crocodile stroked his chin, and looked over to the royal captain who still struggled to get loose from the bananawanis.

"What if I let you take him with you?" Crocodile asked and motioned with his head towards Smoker. "I can make him human too, keeping you company or whatever you'll be needing him for. You will also be able to talk to him, through that special telepathy ability you merpeople got."

Sanji smirked. Yeah, talking to sea creatures were awesome.

"Of course", Crocodile interrupted his thoughts. "I cannot have him go around tell your prince charming about all this. It wouldn't be fair then, right? So if he's going with you, he cannot talk about your feelings or interfere. If he does, I win automatically. But I believe our solider knows how to keep his mouth shut."

Sanji looks over at Smoker. The tail around his mouth looses a little so he would be able to speak.

"Do as you wish Sanji", Smoker spoke slowly. "I trust you."

Sanji nodded. Usopp was listening with high-alert ears. Pretending to be unconscious was his specialty.

"What will happen to Smoker after this deal is over?" Sanji asked and turned to Crocodile, that had sat down behind the massive coral-desk.

"Let's give him a choice shall we? If you succeed and the human tells you he loves you, Smoker have 24 hours to choose if he wants to be a merman again. If he touch the sea within these 24 hours he will be a merman again, if not he will also be human permanently. If you fail you belong to me, and he," Crocodile got quiet and studied the captain that glared at him. "He has to return here and I'll decide then."

Sanji nodded to show he had understand and looked at Smoker again, getting a nod from him as well. Sanji turned to Crocodile with a serious face.

"I agree on this deal of yours."

"Excellent", Crocodile said, doing a twirl with his hand and a parchment popped up from nowhere. A pen made of a fishbone appeared and Crocodile laid it on the desk, in front of Sanji.

"Just sign and you and your friend will be humans in no time."

Sanji closed his eyes as he wrote down his name. He was not just risking his one life, but also Smoker's. Could he live with that?

'Well my name is written and there's no return' he thought when he laid the fishbone-pen down.

Crocodile snatched the parchment a little too fast for Sanji's taste. He laughed quietly as he made it disappear with another twirl of his hand, before he rose and made his way to the podium. From a cabinet behind it, he picked out half a dozen of stuff, tossing it inside the scallop shell. Smoke rose from the liquid and it turned red and blue and purple depending on what Crocodile threw in it.

" Beluga sevruga. Come winds of the Caspian Sea

Larengix glaucitis. Et max laryngitis. La voce to me"

Sanji rose his eyebrow to the slightly childish rigmarole or spell, didn't really go with Crocodile's image. A blue whirlwind rose from the shell and Sanji rose his arms to cover his face. The bananawanis quickly emerged from Smoker and Usopp hid behind another stone.

Crocodile rose his two arms, a pair of a gigantic hands raising from the potion in a sickly green mist.

"Now sing", Crocodile growled.

Sanji muttered some curses but started to take a tone, raising it and sinking it when the occasion arrived.

The green mist made its way toward the merprince and in his throat, a yellow orb started to glow inside the throat. The mist entered Sanji's mouth and removed the orb, taking it from Sanji and pulled it out. As soon as it left Sanji's lips, he got quiet, looking startled as the orb disappeared into a nautilus shell Crocodile wore around his neck. Two bubbles emerged from the liquid and trapped both Sanji and Smoker. Usopp shrieked but didn't fake-faint this time.

Lightning were sparkling around their fins, and soon the fins parted and became two human-legs instead. The bubbles broke with a bam and Sanji and Smoker were free.

But they were human now, and they couldn't breathe under water. Usopp quickly swam to their side to pull them up to the surface, through a hole in the roof of the cave. All while they swam, all three of them could hear Crocodile's icing laughter ringing through their ears.

Sanji felt as if his chest would explode, a painful feeling. When finally the water disappeared around his face, he took a deep breath with his mouth. Then he fainted.

* * *

This chapter was a little messy, but you guys are smart enough to keep up with the flow anyway. But just ask if there's something that was confusing or weird. And thanks for all the reviews darlings!


	9. Chapter 9

The sun is shining outside and spring's finally here! It gives so much energy to write, woho!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The weather was perfect: sunny with a light breeze, so it wasn't too hot or too windy. The sun reflected nicely in the sharp blade and Zoro had been on the shore training for half an hour, but he was not even sweaty. He couldn't focus. The voice calling his name and the blue eyes had hunted him even more than usual the night before. He had woken up two times with a ragging hard-on, and he didn't even know is wet dream's face; very annoying.

"Let's take a walk Chopper", Zoro said and slid his three swords back in their sheaths.

The reindeer had been sniffing some algae that had been washed up on the shore, but jerked his head up when Zoro called his name, skipping after his master.

Zoro walked for a few minutes, only kicking sand with his black boots and trying not to think of anything. Only listen to the splashing waves and screeching seagulls. That was when Chopper got all excited. Zoro had seen him lift his nose in the air and sniffing, concentrating on a smell. Usually when Chopper smelled a new smell, he often ran and hid (often the wrong way). But this time Chopper brayed happily and started to run along the shore, only stopping to see if Zoro was following, which he wasn't.

"Chopper, what are you doing?"

The bluenose frowned and ran back, jumping around his master and running away again, meaning for Zoro to follow.

"Chopper wait!" Zoro shouted as he started to run after the reindeer.

* * *

Sanji opened his eye's slowly, sun shining bright in his face. He turned his head to the side and saw Smoker lying beside him. The royal captain laid on his stomach, head turned at away from him and his lower half in the water, waves splashing up on his back.

'He probably dragged me up here before fainting from exhaustion', Sanji fought with a fond smile gracing his lips.

Sanji rose on his elbow and brushed the hair from his eye. The prince sat up fully and he let his gaze fell, right on a pair of slender, pale legs. He lifted one of them slowly, almost afraid as if he moved too fast it would all disappear. When the foot was in the same line as his face, he wiggled the small toes in a test.

He let it rest in the other leg's knee and turned to Smoker, opening his mouth to tell the captain to wake up. Not a sound left his lips. When Sanji remembered his voice had left him, he shook Smoker's shoulder instead.

The captain stirred and turned around to lie on his back instead, doing the same mistake as Sanji and looking right into the sun.

"Bloody light", Smoker cursed and put his arm in front of his face, giving it some shadow.

Sanji rolled his eyes and poked his arm.

Smoker looked over at Sanji and jerked up fast in sitting position as well. He looked the merprince up and down, mouth slightly agape.

"Sanji... you- you've got legs!"

The shocked captain met Sanji's eyes and the prince nodded his head towards Smoker's own.

_'You too'_

Smoker looked down at himself too. "Shit!"

"Oh my god!"

Sanji and Smoker both turned to the sea and saw Usopp float close to the shore, lips shaped as an 'O' and mouth looking like a horn.

"You two are humans!"

Smoker face-palmed and Sanji's shoulder shook in mute laughter when a high screech was herd.

All three looked up into the sky to see Franky sail down to them.

"Owwwe, look what the catfish dragged in!" he said and landing on one of Sanji's legs. The one resting over his up-bent knee.

"Yo, Sanji-bro. There's something different about you, isn't it?"

Sanji nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait, don't tell me", Franky shouted and rubbed his head. "Owwe, it's you hairdo! You've been using the supra dingelhopper, right!"

Sanji looked at the bird for a second before shaking his head resignedly.

"He's got legs you bad excuse of a fowl!" Smoker cursed through gritted teeth.

Franky looked down at what he was standing on and his eyes shoot open in surprise, flapping his wings and lifting from it. He landed on a stone beside Usopp instead.

"He's not the only one!" Usopp shouted and pointed on Smoker.

"It's not my fault", Smoker said with an annoyed look. "This prince over here dragged me into it too."

Franky tilted his head in confusion and turned to Usopp, the fishboy started to explained the whole turn out in the Seasorcerers cave, the deal and what they had to accomplish this passing week.

Sanji ignored the accusing tone in Smoker's voice and tried to stand up. His legs were shaking and when he stood fully on them, he wobbled and fell back into the water.

Smoker sighed and rose, not the slightest sign on shaking legs at all. He walked down in the water and helped Sanji stand again.

"Just stand still", Smoker said as he helped Sanji back on the shore. "When your legs have stopped shaking, you can try take one step, then another."

A few minutes later, Sanji could even run and jump; still falling sometimes, but he was walking on sand.

Sanji turned to Smoker in wonderment.

_'How the hell do you know how to walk so well?'_

Smoker frowned at the telepathic question. He muttered something under his breath and Sanji was about to ask him more firmly this time, but the captain interrupted him.

"This is a disaster!" he shouted out, startling everyone of them. "The king will never allow this, not a chance in any world! I'll be a dead merman when he gets his hands on us. Usopp, get your scrawny as on a roll and fetch the king. Now!"

Usopp froze but didn't move as a 'No' went through their heads.

Sanji rushed up to Smoker, clasping the older man's head between his hands and looked at him with a serious face, head shaking furiously.

"Don't you shake your head at me young man." Smoker said and crossed his arms. "We may still have time, if we can get Crocodile to give you back your voice, we can go back to All blue and..."

Sanji had changed tactics. He had come this far and he was not backing down now dammit! His stern face turned into a pleading one and his eyes begged Smoker for his help.

" and... and then you'd be miserable for the rest of your life." Smoker said with a hopeless sigh.

He shook his head slowly and rubbed his temple. Why did he always ended up in things like this?

"Fine. We'll find that human and win this stupid deal."

Sanji's face lit up and he hugged Smoker hard.

'The castle has made me way too soft' Smoker thought with a heavy sigh.

"Oww Sanji!" Franky shouted and glided over to an old pile of clutter, probably from the shipwreck. "If ya wanna be a super human, you gotta dress like one."

Franky searched around rotten tree and found an old sail and a rope. "Owwwe! Found what I need."

Smoker watched on safe distance as Franky twirled the fabric around the merprince. When the bird was finished, he walked back and they all examined Sanji's new look.

Sanji looked down at himself, then up and between Usopp and Smoker. His eyebrows had risen and you didn't have to have telepathic powers to understand that he wanted their opinion.

The merprince looked as good as you could look in a half wet, half torn sail. Franky had wrapped it over his left shoulder and had knotted the rope around his waist so the rest of the fabric wouldn't fall around his feet.

"Fashionable fop", Smoker snorted.

_'Heard that, shitty jerk!"_

"You look good", Smoker said. "You're a merman, we're born with beauty."

Sanji pouted and sent him a glare. _'Now you spoiled it'._

Smoker snickered , quite pleased.

Franky turned with the fabric left in his wings, an enthusiastic glint in his eyes, and looked at Smoker.

"No way in hell", Smoker said and out his hand up. "I can find my own clothes. Besides, it will be weird if we both get to the castle the same day in the same attire. We are not supposed to know each other, right?"

Sanji nodded and patted a muttering and disappointed Franky on the head. They were all interrupted when they heard a loud bray and Sanji saw the little bluenose turn the corner, rushing towards them.

Usopp shrieked and jumped back into the water and Franky scattered away hurriedly. Smoker, who still wasn't wearing a single thing on his new human body, ran into the water and ducked behind a stone. He didn't want the reindeer to be curious about him too and reveal him. Sanji looked around feverishly before he ran to a stone and jumped up on hit. The bluenose was circling him and jumping happily. When he jumped up in the air and once again, Sanji got a big wert lick on the cheek. He smiled and turned his head, but a voice was heard and called the creature away from him.

Sanji brushed some stray-hair away from his face and saw when a person turned the corner of the cliff's. Someone with mossy green hair and that made his heart leap. Zoro saw Chopper arrive and he tried to get a hold of the reindeer, but Chopper was way too excited and escaped Zoro's grasp.

"What's gotten into you", Zoro asked as he looked up, locking gaze with Sanji. "Oh, oh I see."

He walked up to Sanji, Chopper still jumping and braying happily.

"Are you okay, mister? I'm sorry if the fluff-head scared you", Zoro said as he stopped in front of Sanji, looking down and rubbing Chopper's head playfully. "He is harmless really, I-"

When Zoro turned back to Sanji again, the merprince had leaned forward and now their faces were only inches apart. Sanji smiled and Zoro's heart skipped a beat.

"You, you seem very familiar to me", he said and rubbed his chin before a light lit in his face. "Have we met?"

Sanji's smiled grew wider and the nodded enthusiastically.

"We have met! I knew it", Zoro said and was pushed forward by Chopper's head and he clasped Sanji's hands in the process. "You're the one! The one I've been looking for. What's your name?"

Sanji was just about to answer when he, once again, was reminded that he couldn't speak. His face faltered and he grasped his throat.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked concerned.

Sanji tilted his head backwards so his throat was shown and patted it lightly with his fingertips.

"You can't speak?"

Sanji shook his head and Zoro's face also faltered.

"Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought."

Both Sanji and Chopper snorted in annoyance.

'I'm not giving up now!' Sanji thought determent.

He caught Zoro's attention again and started telling with his arms what he had been through.

"What is it?" Zoro asked and tried to find out what Sanji was showing him. "You're hurt? No, no. You need help?-"

And it was about then Sanji lost his balance and fell down in Zoro's embrace and they both fell to the ground.

"Wow, wow careful", Zoro said and grabbed Sanji's thin waist before they could hit their buts against the sand. He pulled them both up in standing position and also pulling Sanji closer to him.

They looked into each other's eyes and Sanji's grasp on Zoro's shoulder tightened, his other hand on the human prince's neck stroking it slowly.

"You've must have been through something really though, huh?" Zoro asked and pushed Sanji away, only a little, and he wrapped his arm around Sanji's shoulder instead. "Come, I'll help you."

As they walked away along the shore, Sanji looked back with a smile grazing his lips. He saw Franky give him thumbs up with his wings and Usopp gave him a smile. Sanji saw Smoker look up from his hiding place and Sanji received a nod. Now they were one step closer to wining the deal.

* * *

Yeah I know, nothing was really exciting in this chapter, but I promise you next one will be more interesting! And our favorite rubber-boy will show up to, but that's all I'm telling you for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the slow update! I've been on a cruise and wasn't allowed to bring the laptop (_you'll drop it, it'll get stolen bla bla bla_) But finally next chapter is up! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sanji splashed his legs in the water once more. You would think that when you had lived your whole life underwater, the last thing you'd enjoy was taking a bath. But this was different. This water was almost scolding hot and lucid. On the surface white light bubbles forming fluffy cloud-forms. It also smelled delicious, he had never smelled something so wonderful.

"Don't splash around lad", scolded and old lady with light-green hair and little lipstick on her big mouth. Her voice was rugged but filled with warmth.

Zoro had presented her as old lady Kokoro, the chef of all the maids.

Sanji studied the green hair.

_'Zoro's mother?'_

A hearty laugh was heard and a boy with ragged black hair popped up over the bathtub.

"She ain't Zoro's mother. But don't sweat it, I thought the same first time I saw that hair."

The boy's name was Luffy and he was also a maid, Kokoro told him he was going to be one of Sanji's personal maids, the other one was going to be presented to him later.

Sanji quirked an eyebrow and looked at Luffy.

_'How did you know what I was thinking'_

Luffy tilted his head a little and looked thoughtful for a while. Then he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't know, you looked like you were wondering so I answered."

_'Now you're doing it again! Are you telepathic too?'_

Luffy snickered and tapped the strawhat on his head.

"You want me to stop doing it?"

Sanji got a little surprised. Luffy hadn't answered his question about telepathic powers and asked if he should stop answering Sanji's questions. Sanji tilted his head a little. Maybe this boy was just good at reading people. When he saw Luffy waiting impatiently for his answer he smiled and shook his head.

_'No, it's nice having someone understanding me'._

Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Alright! But I must see your face or I don't know what you're thinking."

_'Aha, so he was good at reading people's expression._

"Luffy-chan!" Kokoro scolded and poked the boy's head with a brush. "Don't scare the boy with your random talking. The poor thing has been washed up from a shipwreck. Now help me dress him and then you can show him around."

"Sure, Kokoro-baachan!"

* * *

Smoker watched around the castle ground carefully. He had snatched a pair of dark blue linen trousers and a white button-up shirt from a wire on one of the yards around from the castle.

The captain figured he should try to get a work somewhere on the courtyard, so he wouldn't have to sneak around.

He still held that thought when he rounded one of the corners and bumped into something solid.

"Easy there, fellow", a dark voice said and Smoker felt two heavy hands clasp around his shoulders.

The captain looked up and met a wrinkly face. In front of him stood a tall and old man. He wore beige shorts and a red button-up shirt with a... yellow flower-pattern on? He was muscular and his chest was broad under his crossed arms.

"So lad, can't remember seeing you here before?"

"Y-you haven't sir, I just arrived. I'm a former sailor that wants to get a job here at the castle", Smoker said after he cleared his throat and stood straight. He patted himself on the back mentally for coming up with something that good on such short notice. The old man quirked an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"Newly arrived from the sea huh? Well you sure looks like you're used to some hard work. I guess there is place for you in the stable. If you're up for a challenge."

"Anything is acceptable, sir", Smoker said and had tensed at the old man's first sentence.

The old man surveyed him once more before he started to laugh and pounded Smoker's back painfully.

"Bwahaha, don't be so tense lad. I'm sure you're going to make it through at least a week. But then you're going to be longing for the sea, believe me!"

Smoker winched when the strong fist hit his back, and he sure did miss the sea.

"I'm Garp, officer in the royal army and in charge of the crew in this courtyard."

"I'm Smoker, sir", the captain answered and shook the outreached hand.

"Well, come along then Smoker. I'll show you around."

Smoker was dragged along through the whole courtyard, and it was huge! They walked into every little nook and cranny. From the workers dining hall, through their kitchen and into the laundry room. The laundry room was full of noisy women with high spirit.

"Garp, you're dragging your filth and stable-stank all over the place. What are you doing here?" A calm female-voice asked.

Smoker turned to see a curvy woman with ridiculously long pink hair walk up to them.

"Ah, Hina", Garp said with a wide grin. "This is the newest member of our crew. The lad's name is Smoker."

Hina inspected Smoker and the captain started to get tired of being watched up and down. It freaked him out.

"Stop calling your employees a 'crew' Garp, that makes Hina very unpleased, since we are not on some silly ship."

Garp just laughed and kept walking with Smoker soon following him.

"It makes you want to be on a ship, doesn't it Hina?"

The pink-haired woman just snorted and walked away to do other chores.

They didn't go far, this time Smoker stopped to talk to another woman. Short with curly light-green hair. Smoker thought it would be rude to eavesdrop on them so instead he watched his surroundings. A very ugly, very familiar dirty thing caught his eye. He could see the sail Sanji had been dressed in by Franky being lowered down in water and lifted up soon again then rubbed against a washing board. Smoker strained his ears to hear what the maids beside it, washing other stuff in a big tree-tub, said. He told himself this was not eavesdropping. He was simply listening for some information about the blonde.

"Well you've must have at least heard about this boy?" asked a slender woman with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"No. Porche tell us more!" the other two girls said, curiosity shining in their eyes.

"I heard he was washed up from a shipwreck, unable to speak because of the shock", the girl named Porche said. "I mean really, this boy shows up in rags and can't speak. Not my idea of a prince!" Another woman said, probably ten years older than Porche: "If Zoro's looking for someone then I know a couple of highly available right here."

Smoker snorted and rolled his eyes: women.

'I need to talk to Sanji, tonight', he thought.

"Smoker, stop daydreaming and come along when I leave."

The captain jerked his head and saw that the royal officer had walked to the end of the laundry hall. He stomped over to Garp, hearing giggles behind him for his pink cheeks at being caught listening.

They walked out to the fresh air and Smoker was standing in front of a stable, a huge stable. Smoker whistled impressed and Garp snickered.

"Prince Zoro enjoys horse riding very much and this is the finest stable in the whole Grand Line."

"I can imagine", Smoker muttered.

Garp clasped Smoker shoulder and they both walked inside the building. The officer showed him one of the finest horses the captain had ever seen and he was impressed yet again. A stumbling drew their attention and they saw a girl lying spread out on the floor. Garp sighed and palmed his face.

"Really Tashigi, you need to overcome that clumsiness of yours."

"Sorry sir", the girl mumbled as Garp helped her up on her feet.

"We got a new ploughman here", Garp said and motioned his thumb to Smoker. "I'll let you and Ace take care of him and teach him how things goes here. I need to talk with Sengoku now, have fun!"

And just like that, Smoker was left alone with the girl named Tashigi.

"H-hello sir, my name is Tashigi and I am one of the stable-employees."

Smoker grunted and nodded in answer.

"I'm Smoker."

"Tashigi, where did you go?" a young male voice shouted, it's owner turning the corner not late after the shout. "Ah, there you a- Hi there!"

Smoker rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he was, again, inspected by the newcomer. This male couldn't be old, around his twenties maybe. He had short raven hair and freckles adoring his cheeks. The grin on his lips were a little alluring though. The youngster trotted over to him and took his hand shaking it.

"I'm Ace, I'm in charge of the horses well-being."

Smoker grunted and snatched his hand back. "I'm Smoker"

"Hm, Smoker huh? I can call you Smokey?"

"No."

The raven pouted. "Stingy"

He turned around and walked back to where he appeared.

"Tashigi you can teach him how to take care of the horses in the fourth and fifth stall. I could need a nap."

"A-Ace, Garp is going to get mad at you again", Tashigi tried, but the teen just waved with his back still turned to them.

"Only if he finds me!"

Smoker frowned. What was this freakish place, and that boy?

* * *

After the bath Sanji had been dressed in new, more proper clothes, and been dragged away by Luffy. The boy had rushed pass more doors than Sanji could count. Luffy was talking about everything and nothing, but Sanji didn't listen that well. He couldn't answer anyway. Not that that would stop Luffy.

Sanji bumped into the boy when he stopped abruptly. In front of them was a big wooden door placed. Sanji saw Luffy sniff in the air and he did the same. A wonderful smell filled his body and he realized he hadn't eaten anything in a very long time.

He felt a pat on his shoulder and he saw Luffy motioning for him to follow, but he held a finger over his mouth and Sanji nodded. As if he would say anything. The tiptoed inside the room and Sanji gasped. Was this a human kitchen? It was huge! Sanji walked in after Luffy and tried to take in every inch of the beautiful room. While Sanji was busy looking around the kitchen, Luffy looked around for something else. The younger boy's eyes widened in triumph when he saw the chicken legs lying on a plate. He reached forward but a wooden ladle smacked his hand away

"Ouch!" Luffy yelled and Sanji jerked his attention to the boy.

"Luffy! You know you're not supposed to sneak in the kitchen. What if Garp founds out? He's not gonna go easy on you."

Luffy rubbed his abused hand and pouted at the woman with the ladle.

"But Makino, I'm so hungry!"

"You're always hungry", Makino sighed and turned to Sanji, a warm smile gracing her lips. "You must be the poor boy that was washed up on shore, I'm Makino."

Sanji was delighted to meet such a beauty and took her hand, kissing it tenderly and gave her a bright smile when he let go.

"Oh my, so polite", Makino said with a light blush. "Hopefully some of it will rub off on Luffy."

Sanji's silent laugh was visible on his shaking shoulders and Luffy pouted some more, muttering a: "No way".

"Luffy!" A tiny voice shouted.

The trio in the kitchen turned to the door and saw a small girl with the same hair-color as old lady Kokoro.

"Oh Chimney", Luffy said and grinned at the girl. "What is it?"

"Grandma says that you and the blonde boy need to go to her quickly. Prince Zoro has asked for the boy's presence at dinner tonight. Hurry, hurry!"

Sanji's stomach made a loop when he heard Zoro wanted him as company tonight. Would they be alone? Surely not. Always when they had dinner in All Blue there were lots of people joining dinner. But Sanji was still tingly about it.

"Let's get going then", Luffy said and scattered away with Sanji in a tow. They both waved goodbye to Makino before leaving the kitchen.

The lady giggled and started to clean up in the kitchen, since dinner for the prince and his company was already done.

* * *

Hope you're ready for an interesting week! Both Sanji and Smoker will have a lot to do! And just to compensate for the long wait, I'll update a new chapter again tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

As promised, a new chapter! Soon things will start happening, but you'll have to read through this chapter first, then the week can begin for real!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Garp told me that we got a new recruit to work in the stable earlier today", Brook said and put his violin away.

Both he and the prince had been in the dining hall for around half an hour, waiting for the blonde man to arrive. Brook had played on the violin to keep himself occupied but he realized that Zoro's dreaming was a bigger issue right now.

Zoro only muttered something in response and kept looking out of the gigantic windows that reached from the floor to the roof. Brook knew exactly what ran through the prince's mind right now.

"Try to be reasonable Prince Zoro", Brook said while sitting down at the table. "Young men, or any person at all for that matter, does not swim around and randomly saves people and then flutter of till oblivion and-"

"I'm telling you Brook, he was real. I'm gonna find him", Zoro interrupted and lifted one arm over his head and leaned it against the window. "And I'm gonna make him mine."

A laugh broke the conversation and the two men turned to the entry of the hall. Three figures entered in the shadows, two of them dragging the third inside. Zoro recognized the figure pushing behind the third shadow to be Luffy. The one pulling at the thirds arms was old lady Kokoro. As Zoro saw they entering the light his stomach did a tiny, almost unnoticeable, flutter. The blond young man he had found on the beach was the third, the one who was both pulled and dragged inside the hall. He was gorgeous. The blonde hair was neatly done and he was dressed in a black suit with a sea-green clean shirt under. Not fancy but it was very fitting for the blond, his long legs being hugged nicely by the tight pants.

"Come on now little boy, don't be shy", Kokoro cackled, enjoyed by Sanji's sudden awkwardness.

"Yeah, don't fight cause you'll never win against me", Luffy said and grinned.

Sanji turned his head to the straw-hat boy.

_'Oh yeah? Wanna prove that shithead?'_

"Save it for later", Luffy blinked. "Now you're gonna charm Zoro, right?"

Sanji blushed and turned his head away, shyly looking over at the two men that already was in the room.

When Sanji had realized that it really was only him, Zoro and one more, freakishly thin, man; he had panicked and tried to escape. Luffy was too fast though, and grabbed him before he could escape. Sanji could have kicked Luffy senseless; but firstly, he wasn't so steady on his legs as he would have like, and secondly; Kokoro had butted in to and Sanji couldn't hurt a lady. Thus he was beaten.

"Oh Zoro, isn't he a vision?" Brook asked and rose from his chair and walked up behind Zoro.

"Eh, well", Zoro stuttered and looked at Sanji. "You look stunning."

Sanji quirked the corner of his mouth and a smile and looked down at his feet.

"We will leave him to you, Prince Zoro", lady Kokoro said and dragged Luffy out with her after bowing ungracefully at them.

"Yohoho come, come", Brook said and wrapped his hands around Sanji's shoulders, showing him to the table.

Sanji turned his head and kept eye-contact with Zoro, who stretched his throat to keep it as long as possible. Then a thought hit the human. He couldn't let this beautiful blonde distract him from finding the person who saved him on the beach. That was his destined person, he felt the 'thunder' when he opened his eyes where he lied on the beach. But oh, how he wished that this blonde was that person. But he couldn't be. He was sure that his savior had a beautiful voice, and the blonde couldn't talk at all.

'But maybe pant or moan?' a little voice butted in and Zoro shook his head from thoughts of that kind and seated himself at the end of the diner-table, windows behind his back. Brook sat at his right side and the blonde man at his left.

Sanji peaked over at Zoro but something else caught his eyes. The bony man, who had presented himself as Brook, pulled out something very familiar and lighted it. Sanji's whole face lit up as he saw the snarfblat and Brook caught this interest.

He looked from Sanji to the pipe and then back to the blonde again. He blinked and leaned over the table, pipe in an outstretched hand.

"Do you like this?"

Sanji nodded his head furiously and took the snarfblat in his hands. Sanji turned it and drew in a breath. He put the small end to his mouth and blew as hard as he could.

The black could puffed out and hit Brook right in his face.

The older man coughed and blinked, very surprised. So was Sanji.

Zoro was grinning like mad but stopped and cleared his throat when he saw the look he got from the thin man.

"Sorry Brook."

"Oh Prince Zoro, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks", Makino said with a chuckle. She had arrived into the room just as Sanji blew the cloud out.

Sanji had been quiet embarrassed about the accident but he realized it was his doing that made the green-haired man laugh.

"Well, it was very amusing", Brook said dryly and wiped his pale face with a cloth. "Yohohoho Makino my dear, what's for dinner?"

Sanji listened interested as Makino described the dishes and he had to admit it sounded very tasty.

The food was served and the trio were left alone, starting to eat some stuffed crabs. Zoro had an inner conflict to whether he should like the blond or try to ignore him. He was highly interested in this man, but he wasn't the right one and Zoro wouldn't be an ass and play with someone he wasn't going to see on a regular basis.

"You know Zoro, perhaps our young guest would enjoy to see some sights from the kingdom?" Brook suggested. "Maybe a ride with a little group of people tomorrow, would do?"

Zoro was pulled out of his though and ripped his eyes away from Sanji to look at his advisor.

"Sorry Brook, what was that?"

"You can't spend all your time moping about. You need to get out", Brook said, a little offended by Zoro's absent mind. "Do something with your life. You can't just practice with your swords and sleep all the time."

"Easy Brook, easy", Zoro said and waved his hand slowly. "But it isn't a bad idea. If he's interested. What do you say?"

Sanji looked up from his plate and met eyes with Zoro.

"Would you like to join me on a ride around the town tomorrow?" Zoro asked.

Sanji nodded shyly with a small smile.

"How wonderful then", Brook said and took another bite of the crabs. "I'm sure we can get some guards to follow you aro-"

"I think the less we are, the better", Zoro interrupted.

"I will not let you walk around alone Zoro", Brooke said sternly. "You get lost in your own castle and I don't want to look for you again."

Sanji's shoulder bounced with silent laughter and Zoro huffed.

"Fine, but it's okay with one right? Ace would do fine."

"He and the new employee can escort you!" Brook said and lit up. "I'm sure the new man also want to see the kingdom."

Zoro shrugged, not pleased to take someone he didn't even know along. But it was only one more and if Zoro knew Ace right, the raven could deal with whoever it would be.

* * *

Sanji walked around quietly in his new room. It was fancy decorated but not too much stuff and Sanji liked it really much. He had met one new maid after the dinner. This was also a man, but he seemed a little older than himself. His name was Bon Kurei and Kokoro said he and Luffy would serve as Sanji's personal maids. She herself didn't have the time and she couldn't let Luffy handle it alone.

Sanji was a little uncomfortable with this new made, he was weird. But he had meet worse people. Or merpeople at least.

What Sanji loved the most wit this new room was the balcony. It wasn't big, but it was placed five meters over a small garden and below that, the sea clashed against the built stonewall. Sanji walked out on the balcony and leaned against the parapet. His eyes looked out of the ocean. He wondered what his beautiful sisters was doing. Where they worried about him? He prayed they weren't crying, although that would make his heart jump with affection.

Sanji was pulled out of his thoughts by a very familiar bark and his gaze landed on Chopper and , luckily, Zoro who were playing with the reindeer in the little garden.

"Come here Chopper", Zoro called and patted his knee in his kneeling position.

Chopper ran and jumped around him excitedly before jumping up on Zoro and licking his face.

Sanji looked at them and gave away a happy sigh. He wanted to be down there too, licking every inch of Zoro's face. Sanji face blushed a little and he huffed at that thought. It had only gone one day, seriously.

He realized both Zoro and Chopper were looking up at him, the prince waving with a lopsided smile. Sanji quickly straightened up, waving back with a smile and a blushing face. He walked backwards inside his room and only turned when he couldn't see Zoro anymore. He missed the fond smile Zoro got on his face.

A knock was heard on the door so Sanji walked over and opened it slowly. His face lit up when he saw Smoker stand in front of him and quickly let him in so nobody would see him.

"That god damn brat", Smoker muttered to himself as he walked inside. "Only one day, one fucking day and I already want to crush his head."

Sanji listened interested at the captains mutters and a grin spread over his face. Smoker was a well-trained diplomat and military man, so he seldom let his anger get the best of him, or he seldom let people get the best of him. Sanji was one of the few that could make Smoker lose his temper, but apparently it was one more that had caught Smokers interest.

_'Is this god damn brat that you're talking about good looking?'_

Sanji seriously had no idea what kind of gender Smoker preferred, he had never seen him with someone, so it could be anyone right?

Smoker quickly turned and glared at Sanji, when he heard the telepathic question from the merprince.

"Just an annoying kid named Ace."

Sanji's face lit in recognition.

_'Oh, you and him are going to follow me and Zoro around the town tomorrow'_.

"I'm very well aware of that too, thank you very much", Smoker continued muttering.

_'It will be a double-date then', _Sanji grinned teasingly.

"Definitely not", Smoker said dryly.

Sanji rolled his eyes at Smoker's short tone and patted his shoulder before he turned to the bed and crawled under the covers.

"The goal is to have the kid tell you he loves you", Smoker muttered and sat down on the bed beside the lying Sanji. "It will be hard, cause he will not get to know you as good since you can't talk. But if you behave well and use that ridiculous charm of yours then maybe..."

Smoker stopped talking when he saw that the blonde young man had fallen asleep, hair strands falling down over the handsome face. Smoker's features softened a little and the brushed the strands to the side. He rose and blew out the candle and the room became dark, but it was still lit up by the moon outside.

"You are hopeless brat. You know that?" Smoker muttered as he walked to the door. He threw one more look at the sleeping blonde before he sighed and closed the door.

"Completely hopeless."

* * *

A big, blue whale shark fishman was standing in the throne hall in Atlantica's palace. He had just arrived to All blue's water from his own kingdom because of a request from King Zeff himself. He watched the king swim from one side of the room to another. His hand was twisting around each other behind his back anxiously.

"Sanji is a very close friend of mine", the whale shark said with his dark voice. "I will of course help you in your search for him and captain Smoker."

Zeff stopped his restless behavior and nodded towards the other man.

"You have my gratitude, Jinbe. But all I ask for is that you keep your eyes and ears open. I cannot ask that you, as the crown prince of your people, go and search yourself. Not even I can get that time. But please let me know of you hear the slightest clue of where they have disappeared to."

"Of course."

Their conversation was interrupted when Pappagu entered the hall, sad look on his face.

"Any sign of them?" Zeff asked with a tiny trace of hope in his voice.

"No your Majesty", Pappagu said and confirmed Zeff's thoughts. "We have searched everywhere. We have found no trace of your son or Smoker."

"Keep looking", Zeff said with a stern voice. "Leave no shell unturned and no coral unexplored. I want every man on the search until we find them!"

"Yes sire", the starfish said and bowed before leaving.

Zeff sank down on his throne and rubbed his face with his hands frustrated.

"What have I done?"

* * *

And done, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Some of you are so clever and have figured that something is going on between Smoker and Ace, and if you're good readers then maybe sopmething will... hm, I'm no good at this threatening stuff. Very well, untill next chapter; see ya!


	12. Chapter 12

A new chapter is up! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sanji skeptically eyed the animal in front of him. It stood on its four long legs and breathed heavily through ridiculously large nostrils.

_'No fucking way I'm sitting on that thing!'_

"That 'thing' as you call it, is a horse", Smoker said and walked up to enjoy Sanji's dislike. "And you will have to ride it if you want to come along today."

Sanji looked at the captain in horror. Was he serious?

"Something's wrong?"

The two men turned around and greeted the human prince with one bow each.

"I'm sorry sir, your partner doesn't seem to like the idea of riding on a horseback", Smoker declared and smirked inwardly at both youngsters slightly blushing cheeks at his choice of word.

"That won't be a problem", a new voice butted in.

Sanji looked over at the young man that escorted two other hell-creatures. The blonde heard a disturbed grunt from Smoker and Sanji grinned a little. This must be Ace, the boy Smoker had told him about last night.

"Oh really, brat", Smoker said dryly. "What do you suggest we do? I get a feeling this kid won't sit on a horseback."

"Not alone, no", Ace said and gave Smoker one of the horses reins. "But maybe he can sit behind our dear prince?"

Sanjis eye widened and he looked at Smoker worriedly. Had the captain told this Ace-person? The blonde didn't have to ask cause Smoker shook his head discretely.

Sanji met Zoro's gaze, unsure how he should react in front of the prince. But Zoro just smiled and Sanji blushed, darting away his gaze.

"I wouldn't mind. Would you like to sit behind me?" Zoro asked and held his hand forward to Sanji.

The blonde nodded and took it, keeping his gaze on his new brown boots.

"Good", Zoro said and with some help from Smoker and Ace, the two princes sat on Zoro's tall full-blood stallion.

Sanji did not enjoy to not have his feet on steady ground and when the horse started to walk Sanji should have squeaked if he still had his voice and twirled his arms around Zoro's waist tightly to not fall off. Zoro didn't mind and the scared look on the blonds face was quiet charming.

A bark was heard and Zoro looked down on an expecting reindeer. Zoro sighed and gave his pet and apologetic look and shook his head.

"Sorry Chopper, you'll have to stay home today."

The bluenose's head sank but he obediently walked back to the castle.

Zoro and Sanji waited for Smoker and Ace to get up on their horses before the waved goodbye to Luffy, Kokoro and Brook and left the castle grounds.

They trotted in a fairly comfortable pace and Sanji relaxed a little. He started to look around and take in the trees, fields and people they passed. He looked back and saw Ace trying to talk with Smoker but the captain just muttered his answers. Sanji rolled his eyes and snickered.

_'I like him'_ Sanji thought with glee.

The grey-haired man shot a glare over at Sanji and the blonde grinned cheekily. Zoro looked over his shoulder at Sanji when the blonde had watched his friend flirt with the new stable-employee, but with no success. Zoro grinned, it was so typical Ace to flirt with the first handsome man that arrived to the castle. But his lovers usually gave in to his flirting right away. This new guy, Smoker, didn't seem interested though. Zoro felt the grip around his waist loosen up as his new guest got more comfortable behind him. That didn't please Zoro at all. He liked to have the blond clinging onto him.

The prince of the Grand Line turned his head and caught Ace's gaze.

"Wanna race?" Zoro shouted to the freckled man.

Ace caught on fast and started to fly away down the road.

"You better hold on now, curly-brow", Zoro said and smirked at the blonde's confused look.

_'Curly-brow?'_ Sanji thought, but got something else to worry about since Zoro urged his horse on to top speed.

Sanji gasped and pulled himself flush against Zoro's back and pressed his face between his shoulder blades. They were soon caught up to Ace and Zoro could see Smoker wasn't far behind.

_'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod'_ Sanji chanted to himself and clutched closer to Zoro.

Not did it help that they were bumping up and down in the saddle and Sanji crotch were rubbing against Zoro's lower back.

_'Please stop!'_ Sanji hit Zoro's chest with his hand, wanting him to slow down.

Zoro turned his head and looked down at the blond head that was hiding his face. Zoro felt the hitting on his chest and figured the curly-brow had got enough. He pulled the reins and his horse and the pace was slowed down. Smoker slowed down too but Zoro motioned for him to follow Ace and the grey-haired man nodded, darting off to catch up with Ace.

"It's okay now", Zoro said and looked behind him at the blonde.

But Sanji just shook his head and tightened his grip. Zoro chuckled and patted the curly-brow's leg.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I won't do it again."

Zoro felt a slow nod against his back and they rode in silence until they arrived at the town. Smoker and Ace had jumped down from the horses backs and Zoro did the same. Sanji looked down at them and wondered how the hell he was going to get down. Zoro grinned at the blond's stated look and held out his arms.

"Swing one leg over and jump off, I promise I'll catch you."

Sanji gave him a doubtful look and clutched the saddle a little harder.

"Oh just jump down you little wuss" Smoker grunted.

_'What! I'm not a wuss'_ Sanji argued.

Smoker said nothing but his quirked eyebrow was more than enough for Sanji to forget the height and jump down in Zoro's waiting arms.

Sanji got a flashback to when they had met on the beach and he fell down for the rock he was sitting on. The stayed in each other's arms for a few seconds longer than necessarily before Smoker coughed and the drew apart quickly.

The horses were taken care of by a page and the four men walked into the town.

Sanji became totally engrossed with everything that where happening. There were small market stalls everywhere that sold thousands of things that Sanji had never seen before.

Ace looked at the blonde interested and laughed when he grabbed a Punch and Judy puppet from a puppet theatre and then threw it away when he got scared by the hand beneath it.

"He's just like Luffy!" Ace exclaimed happily and laughed hard.

"Except for all the flirting", Zoro muttered and saw how the blond fawned over yet another group of women who giggled at his polite but quiet way.

Smoker rolled his eyes at the merprince. The prince couldn't stop fawning over a pretty girl no matter the situation. Something hit Smoker in the back of his head and he turned fast to catch the culprit. Although he already had a hunch of who it was.

The town was built right next to the sea just a few kilometers away from the castle, and the floods that flowed everywhere around the town was connected with the ocean. Under one of the bridges he caught a glimpse of Usopp's face and the fishboy waved for him to come over.

The captain slowly walked towards to bridge and leaned over.

"What?" he hissed.

"Has he told Sanji he loves him yet?"

"Not yet, long nose", Smoker answered.

"I will have you know that I, the Great Captain Usopp, saved a whole tribe in the south sump marks and... oi!"

Smoker had walked away long before Usopp had even started his ridiculous story.

"Owwe Usopp-bro, how's the loving going?"

Usopp looked up at Franky who had landed over him on the bridge stone railing.

"No, nothing yet", Usopp muttered, still annoyed with Smoker ignoring him.

"Hm, well the better get cracking", Franky shouted and flew away again.

Smoker followed the bird with his gaze before he felt a bump on his arm from Ace. The captain looked over at the freckled, grinning boy who motioned for him to look at something. Smoker followed his gaze and he almost smirked when he saw that Sanji had dragged Zoro into a waltz on one of the town's square. Even if Sanji didn't know the right steps, and Zoro looked a little stiff; it seemed to go quite well.

"It's a miracle the blonde succeeded in getting Zoro into a dance. He doesn't like dancing one bit, doesn't even do it at banquets; if he even attend that is."

Smoker did smirk this time. The human prince sounded a lot like Sanji. The blonde often hid in the royal kitchen and rather helped put with the food for the balls then attend to them himself.

"Are you always this quiet or do you want to win over the blonde, hm?"

Smoker turned his head and looked down at the cheeky boy beside him.

"Got nothing to say", the man said and looked back at the royal couple again.

"Do you always need a purpose with your words?" Ace asked persistently but before Smoker could answer Zoro and Sanji returned to them.

"Let's fetch the horses", Zoro said when he stopped in front of his guards. "There are more things we're gonna see before the sun goes down."

Smoker and Ace nodded and left to fetch their rides. When Sanji saw the horses again he shuddered and unconsciously pressed himself closer to Zoro. The human prince felt the blond's shiver and was surprised at how affected he had been by the ride.

Zoro clutched his hand and that made the blond look up at him. He was greeted by a kind smile.

"Don't worry", Zoro whispered. "I'll let you decide pace this time."

And before Sanji could understand what Zoro meant by that, he was hurled up in the saddle and Zoro sat down behind him. The human prince still held the reins, but Sanji could easily take them and make the horse halt if he wanted.

"Is this better?" Zoro asked and Sanji flinched at how near the marimo's voice was to his ear, but he nodded to show Zoro that yeah, this felt better.

"Good", Zoro whispered and Sanji felt the human's nose brush his golden strands. "Let's get going."

The four of them left the town in a calm pace, riding along the cliffs that rose beside the sea. When the evening arrived they had left the cliffs and they had stopped at a bay. Zoro told them that they had reached their goal and he jumped down. He turned to help Sanji down but realized that the blonde had already jumped down by himself.

_'A quick learner'_ he thought and got a little grumpy that missed to hold the blonde again.

"I'll take him out with the skiff. You stay here with the horses", Zoro said and gave his horse to Ace.

He walked to Sanji and grabbed his hand and they walked down to the water were a little skiff were tied to a tree.

Once the both were seated in the little boat, Zoro started to oar them out in the middle of the bay.

Sanji noticed Usopp peek forward from some reeds in the water and the merprince prayed that something wouldn't happen so he got discovered. Franky was also there and landed on a flat stone beside Usopp.

"Nothing is happening!" Franky said frustrated sighed. "If we're gonna make that kid confess to Sanji before this week ends, then they have to start doing something soon."

"Yeah but what can we do?" Usopp asked carefully

Franky thought for a few seconds before a bright idea hit him.

"Owwwe, I got it! This is gonna be super. I gonna give 'em some vocal romantic stimulation."

The seagull flew away and landed clumsily on a tree branch right above the floating boat. Franky took a deep breath and started to screech a melody. It was ear-bleeding to hear.

"Ouch, someone should put that fowl out if it's misery", Zoro muttered and flinched at the sound.

Sanji saw Franky on the branch and he wished he had a stone that he could throw in the birds head. Instead he hit his fore-head and tried to ignore the screeching.

Usopp saw the pained expression on his friend's face and he heard the sound too.

"Oh god, what a lousy singer", he muttered and picked up a stone from the bottom.

He aimed for Franky's butt with his slingshot and whispered a 'sorry' before releasing the string and the stone. It hit its target right on and the bird did a last screech before flying away with a painfully butt-ache. Usopp broke off a reed and made a few small holes in it. When he's homemade snarfblat was finished he blew air into it carefully. It didn't sound to awful and Usopp blew harder, having a beautiful melody flowing through the air. Sanji's head perked up at the familiar tones of the melody and Zoro turned his head surprised, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He looked towards the reeds but couldn't see anything. He shrugged, it wasn't so important to know where the sound came from, but it sure made the situation more comfortable.

The man sitting opposite of him was very handsome. His hair was shining in the sun's last ray's and his skin was pale an flawless. But Zoro was a prince and he often met beautiful people, especially lately when his father had got some weird thought that Zoro really needed to find someone to share the rest of his life with. Still, the curly-brow was an enchanting vision and Zoro felt some magnetic pull towards him.

_'But I don't even know his name'_.

The thought hit Zoro like a train and he figured since they couldn't start a conversation, he might as well guess the blonds name.

* * *

Wow, a whole chapter without scene change. So finally Sanji's quest to win Zoro over have started for real. Let me know what you think of the second day on this week! Till next chapter, ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

A new chapter before the weekend starts! Wahoo

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"God, that bird must have had stomach-ache or something. Good it flew away", Ace cursed and peeked over the bay from some bushes.

Smoker snickered and could just imagine Franky getting shot by Usopp. The melody from the flute floated around them and he calmed down from wanting to strangle the damn seagull. Usopp sure could invent the most spectacular things. The grey-haired man folded his arms over his chest and glared at the crouching raven behind the bushes.

"Stop peeking brat, they need privacy", Smoker muttered and sat down beside the teen leaning his back against a tree and closing his eyes.

Ace looked over at the older man with a pouting face.

"But I'm board! I wanna see what they are doing", Ace explained and peeked forward from the bushes again. When he realized that the boat was floating behind a huge willow and that he couldn't see them anymore, he cursed and blew up his cheek in annoyance.

Smoker had also seen them disappear and he chuckled at the face the brat made.

"That is karma for you", he said teasingly.

Ace was fuming and stood up rapidly.

"Well I'm going to look for them, see ya!"

He was about to storm off, but Smoker grabbed his arm and yanked him down on his butt beside him.

"It's going to end with you falling into the water and disturb them. The castle don't need more gossip material", Smoker muttered and leaned back again.

Ace frowned and pouted childishly, then a idea flashed through his mind and he grinned evilly.

"Well, since you won't let me have my fun and peek, it's your fault that I'm bored. So you'll have to entertain me."

Smoker frowned and opened his eyes slowly. Ace had stood up and was standing in front of him, bent over face close to his own and grinning like a Cheshire cat. How did he always end up in troublesome situation like this?

Ace flopped down in Smoker's knee and looped his arms around the ploughman's neck. The teen twirled his hands through the gray locks and leaned in so close that the noses' almost touched.

"So, what do you wanna do, play a game?" he asked and ran his finger over the white shirt over Smoker's chest.

"I don't play games", Smoker muttered and kept his eyes close.

"You're no fun", Ace pouted. "Everybody plays games. It's just a question of what you wanna do. We can play anything."

Ace leaned in and rested his cheek on the muscular shoulder. He didn't get any answer and Ace decided that he needed to force the old man into playing with him.

"Fine, if you don't wanna play with me; I'll kiss you instead."

Smoker jerked his eyes open at the comment and was met with dark brown orbs, very close to his face. Soft lips were covering his and the arm around his neck tightened. Ace stroked his tongue over Smoker's lower lip, but the captain refused to budge; so Ace rolled his hips against the older man's crotch. Smoker gasped at the jolt of sudden pleasure and Ace took his chance and sneaked his tongue in the other man's mouth. Smoker was thinking of biting the annoying brat's tongue, but the kid wasn't bad and it was way too long ago he felt these burning sensations of someone this close. So instead of easily shoving the brat away, he went along with the flow.

Ace mewled happily when Smoker responded to his kiss and plunged his own tongue in the raven's mouth. Ace twirled his fingers in the hair back in Smoker's neck and the raven thought he heard an appreciating grunt, but it could be his imagination too. After a moment of tongue-wrestling they drew apart, catching their breaths.

Smoker put his palm over the brat's fore-head and pushed him back, so he fell of his lap and onto the ground.

"Playtime's over brat", Smoker muttered and tried to focus on relaxing again and not to look at the raven's face. "Now go check on the horses."

Ace did as he was told, since the old man had been kind enough to give him one of the best make-out sessions in his whole life.

* * *

"You know, it doesn't feel good that I don't know your name, can't call you curly-brow all the time", Zoro said with a grin, breaking the silence. "Maybe I can guess."

Sanji frowned at the unnecessary comment about his eyebrow and kicked the marimo on his shin.

Zoro ignored the blonde's kick and let go of the oars rubbing his chin in though. "Is it... Bartholomew?"

Sanji made a disgust face and stuck out his tongue in dislike. Zoro chuckled at the face.

"No? Sorry it was a bad guess, but it would be fun. How about Jim? Andre? Stephen?"

Sanji rose his curled eyebrow and shook his head at every name Zoro came up with. This was harder than the human thought it would be.

Usopp had abandoned his snarfblat and was swimming along the boat when the guessing-game started. He rolled his eyes at Zoro's guesses and decided that the idiot with the green hair never would figure out the name on his own. Deciding that even if it freaked him out to no end, he would help the swordsman. lift himself up from the water and whisper Sanji's name.

Shakily he grabbed the boat's edge carefully and started lift himself up. When he was sure the boat wouldn't cringe from the new weight he heaved himself up a little more, sticking his long nose over the edge.

Sanji caught Usopp's eyes and the blonde wonder what the fishboy was is doing.

"Sanji, his name is Sanji" Usopp whisper and ducked back into the safe water, miraculously without any splashing, before the human turned his head around to look for the voice.

"Sanji?" Zoro repeated quietly.

A movement in the corner of his eye's caught his attention and he turns his head again. He saw how the blonde smiled and nodded his head franticly.

"Sanji? Your name is Sanji?"

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand that was resting in his knee hand kept nodding, his smile widening.

"That's... It kind of suits you", Zoro said and smiled back. "Okay... Sanji."

The boat floated under a willow and the branches swept over their bodies. Since Zoro had his back against the willow, he got really surprised when the branches surrounded them. It made Sanji laugh and even if no sound came out, his shoulder shook and he snorted and sniffed and made other kinds of sound with his breaths. Zoro frowned and was going to say something back at the darn flirter when something on Sanji's shoulder caught his attention.

"Oh, sit still curly-brow, you got a spider on your shoulder", Zoro explained and leaned forward.

_'Spider?'_ Sanji thought and looked at his left shoulder, where Zoro were motioning.

There, on his brown west he wore over his white dress-shirt, was the thing Zoro called spider. It was a small, black thing with a lots of legs and it was with one word: disgusting!

Sanji sucked in breath and would have screamed till his heart's content, but no voice means no screaming. Instead he launched for Zoro and pressed his head in the junction between the human's neck and shoulder.

_'Take it the thing away! It's fucking terrible dammit!'_

Zoro was surprised at the blonde's reaction and chuckled as he brushed the spider of Sanji's shoulder.

"Come on Sanji, it's just a spider. It wasn't even poisonous."

_'Those freaky things can be poisonous too?'_

"It's gone now anyway."

Sanji slowly turned his head and saw his left shoulder and nothing else. He sighed in relief and sat back, giving Zoro an apoplectic look and a smile for thanks.

"You're welcome", Zoro said with a warm smile leaning in and capturing Sanji's lips with his own.

Electric jolts shot up in Sanji's spine and the blonde gasped into the kiss. Zoro took full advantage of Sanji opening his mouth and he twirled his tongue around Sanji's own. The blonde wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

The swordsman pulled back and looked into the sea blue eyes. They were, enchanting.

"Sanji, I... I think-"

Zoro's sentence was left unfinished as the skiff turned over and threw the two of them into the water. Usopp shrieked from his hiding place in the reeds and jumped back in the water, retreating for today.

As Sanji surfaced again he saw Usopp and realized it wasn't he who had accidentally capsized the boat, as he first though. That made Sanji feeling a little guilty. He felt two arm wrap around his chest and Zoro pull him up from the shallow water.

"Don't worry, I got you."

Sanji looked up from his wet bangs and saw the stern face that Zoro usually wore. Sanji guessed he wasn't the only one annoyed at the disturbed mood.

"Let's get back to the castle and dry up", Zoro said and they walked through the bay together.

* * *

"Good work Bananawanis", Crocodile's dark voice rumbled. "I don't want the prince and his stupid crush to get too lovey-dovey. That can ruin my plans completely."

The crocodiles had capsized the little skiff with their big tails, and was now swimming away from the scene quietly. Crocodile turned away from the shining orb and walked over to his desk.

"But there's a big problem I haven't solved yet. I won't be able to keep an eye on them if they are too far away from the shore or in the castle. I think I need to expand my network."

He flapped through some parchment before his eyes was caught by something.

"Oh yes, that will be perfect."

* * *

Zoro rode in a slow pace behind Smoker and Ace. Sanji sat in front of him, but the blond had been lulled to sleep and he leaned onto the human, the head resting on Zoro's chest. Ace had laughed hard when the two teens returned all wet. He had laughed even more when they told him how it happened, and Zoro had threatened to slice Ace's gut open when they got home if he didn't stop the laughter, and that had made the older teen contain himself; at least for a while.

Sanji squirmed in his lap but soon settled again. Zoro rubbed his nose in the golden locks. Zoro wasn't much for love and feelings. But he didn't go around saying that he didn't believe in things such as love at first sight. He had just never been through it himself. Until that morning on the beach. That mystical boy's hair had been golden; maybe it was the sun; maybe it wasn't. Zoro had thought that Sanji was the right one when he saw the blonde sit on the stone, but Sanji couldn't talk. The mystical boy on the beach could definitely talk, and he did have a wonderful voice.

Sanji squirmed again and Zoro locked eyes with the curly eyebrow that was visible. He chuckled and tugged the blonde a little closer. Maybe there was more than one person that he could learn to live with?

"Aw, what a cute little blonde", Ace cooed as he and Smoker had slowed down so Zoro could catch up before they arrived to the now dark castle. "Sleeping like a baby."

Zoro shot his friend a glare and tugged the sleeping beauty a little bit closer to his chest.

"His name is Sanji", he muttered.

"How do you know that?" a very surprised Smoker asked.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think that was so important. He got the right name and that was it.

"I guessed on some names and when I got it right he nodded his head. It was like some shaky voice in my head whispered his name to me."

Ace started to laugh at Zoro's 'little voice' in his head, but Smoker was quiet. He thought he knew that shaky little voice's name.

* * *

Aww I'm getting so wonderful reviews, it makes me so happy! This was just a little teasing before the more interesting scenes, but I haven't made up my mind about how far Smoker and Ace will go... some help with that please?


	14. Chapter 14

There's hangover in the air... freaking celebration's for May Day. Well this weekend has been crazy, but I hope the chapter will be too your liking and that it's not any crappy because of the headache, hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sanji opened his eyes groggily. The sun shone in his face and he muttered soundlessly as he turned in the bed. A knock was heard on the door and Sanji would have growled and shouted 'go away'. But no voice meant no shouting 'go away'. Instead a head with black ruffled hair and a strawhat peeked inside.

"Saaaanjiii! I know your name now! Zoro told me just before he left!"

Suddenly Sanji was very awake and sat up straight in his bed.

_'What do you mean 'he left'?'_

Luffy walked inside and saw Sanji's perplexed face and grinned a little wider.

"Zoro got some urgent business in a nearby village, but he told me he was going to be back around dinner-time. Now you and I can spend the whole day together!"

_'Great'_ Sanji thought ironically and rolled his eyes.

Luffy dragged the blond out of bed and to the front of the big wardrobe. Even if Luffy was very childish in his personality, he did his job good. He helped Sanji dress and then continued to drag him towards the kitchen.

"We eat in the kitchen. I think you'd rather eat with us in the kitchen than alone in the royal dining hall."

If Luffy had cared to look for Sanji's answer, he had seen the blonde nod in agreement but the raven obviously didn't care that much since he decided for Sanji.

In the kitchen, two long tables had been set at the other end of the room and Sanji could see some servant that had already sat down. Sanji saw Ace and Smoker sit at one end of the first table and the two younger males walked over and sat down opposite from the older ones.

"I'm surprised you're this late Luffy", Ace grinned and ruffled the younger boy's hair fondly.

_'You know each other?'_ Sanji thought and looked wondering at Luffy.

"Everyone know each other here", Luffy said with a bigger grin than Ace. "But I guess you think we know each other very well. We grew up here together."

A look of understanding dawned both Sanji's and Smoker's faces and the brothers grinned at each other.

A girl with dark blue, short hair and glasses walked up to Smoker and sat down. Sanji immediately fawned over her, which was a little more difficult than usual and Smoker rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him Tashigi", Smoker muttered at the helpless look he got from his co-worker.

"Poor Makino", Ace said with a worried look over Luffy's head.

The all turned around and saw the woman run around in the kitchen between different stoves. Sanji looked at Smoker with a frown and the captain turned to Ace.

"Why is she alone?"

"Absent in the kitchen staff because stomach sickness", Ace muttered with his head resting in hand. "That is the reason why Zoro is gone today. He went to get medicine and a doctor."

Smoker looked over at Sanji and smirked when the blonde shone up. Sanji had never liked the difference in status and appreciated people who thought the same as him. Apparently Zoro was still a good choice of partner, and as much as Smoker wanted to deny it; he started to like Sanji's choice too.

_'I wanna help her. Follow me and translate!'_

Smoker barely had time to register what happened before he saw Sanji rose and walked over to the woman. The captain rushed up too, excused himself and walked after the merprince, followed by curious looks from the others.

Instead of calling her name, Sanji tapped her shoulder lightly and hoped he wouldn't scare her. She didn't jump and when she turned she had a questioning smile on her face.

"Mr. Sanji, I'm sorry the breakfast isn't finished yet but I assure you that it will be served as soon as possible.

Sanji shook his head violently to interrupt her excuses.

"He wants to help you", Smoker butted in when the woman looked more confused. "Oh, I'm Smoker. I've just started to work on the courtyard, in the stable."

Makino nodded and smiled when she took the calloused hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Makino. But I couldn't ask for a guest to our prince to work."

Smoker smiled a little at her kindness. Seemed like the servants of this castle were handpicked by Zoro himself. Sanji said much in his mind and Smoker decided to go on persuading her, or else Sanji would never shut up.

"He is an excellent cook and he can't sit back when a lovely lady like you slaves around in the kitchen."

Smoker did blush a little at his choice of word, but Sanji's thoughts had just flooded right through his mouth. Makino giggled lightly at Smoker's expression and looked at Sanji's determent face.

"He told you to say that?" she said with a kind smile.

The two men looked between each other and the green haired lady. How the hell could she guess that close?

"Something like that" Smoker muttered as Makino kept smiling and agreed that Sanji could help if he absolutely wanted too.

Smoker kept himself busy watching and asking questions that Sanji threw at him. He himself used the excuse that breakfast would take longer time if he helped. Makino was impressed by the blonde's work and loved the taste of his food. She praised him and the blonde cook made a few twirls of happiness.

Almost everyone had joined the two long tables when the food was finished and there were more volunteers for bringing it to the table, thankfully. Sanji and Smoker had barely sat down before tiny hands snatched food from everywhere and the two men looked amazed as Luffy stuffed food into his mouth without chewing. They got even more chocked when Ace all of a sudden fell to sleep, fork in midair and face down on the plate.

Sanji had been left alone after being escorted to his room by Bon Clay. The servants had much to do from morning to noon, but the black-haired ballerina promised that he and Luffy would do something together with Sanji after that. So now Sanji had at least four hours to do anything he liked. But what would that be. He decided to become more familiar with the castle grounds.

He walked through the corridors, and it was rather quiet. Sometimes a servants passed and bowed to Sanji before passing by and continuing with their chores. Sanji's heart broke a little every time a beautiful lady passed him. Usually he would fawn all over them and tell them just how wrong it was that they needed to work. But since Sanji had no voice he would just scare the poor ladies with his spiritual body language, so he held his flattering comments to himself. Oh god, how he wished that Zoro would just start to love him so he could start talking again. Then he would beat the shit out of the marimo for taking so long.

Sanji stopped his thoughts as he faced a big dark-green door with golden strings that fell and rose in plant-like patterns.

_'Zoro's room'_ Sanji thought and traced his fingertips slowly over the painted three. _'He wouldn't mind me taking a peek, right?'_

Sanji pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. The room had the same form as Sanji's own but was in a dark green tone instead of Sanji's light blue. The blonde thought it was weird that a room you lived in was this sterile. Of course the room was very clean due to the servants that worked, but there was no small things that showed that a green head, sword-loving marimo lived there.

There was an enormous bed, it's headboard against one of the walls. There was a big, dark brown wardrobe and a desk in the same material. Sanji turned his head to walk out again, but something on the wall beside him caught his attention. A big painting with two children sitting on the grass in a garden. There was an young boy with ridiculously green hair and a scowl on his face. Sanji smiled and stroked his hand over Zoro's child-face. He pursed his lips when he looked at the other child. It was a girl. She could very well be taken for a boy if she hadn't worn a yellow and white dress. She was very cute and the smile on her face was warm and happy. Sanji stood there, printing in the picture in his memory before he shook his head and walked out from the room in fast pace.

Being jealous on a painting was laughable, but he still had a bad feeling in his gut and a bad taste in his mouth. He would ask Zoro who the girl was when the prince got home. Until that happened, Sanji would keep himself occupied.

Sanji had wanted to visit the kitchen again, there were so many interesting things everywhere. But when he entered Makino had shooed him out immediately, telling him something about lovely weather and taking a walk. Sanji pouted when the door closed in front of him and he walked towards the courtyard instead.

All servants and stable-workers were busy doing their work so Sanji was left alone, walking around with big eyes and tried to look at everything at once. The blonde stayed on safe distance from the horses though, he still wasn't sure if they were safe or not; but he definitely didn't like them.

A bush of grey caught his eye behind a horseback and Sanji saw Smoker and Tashigi. They were grooming one of the smaller horses and Sanji decided that the small horse wasn't so dangerous so he could approach his friends.

_'How's it going?'_

Smoker looked over the back of the horse when Sanji's voice rang in his head. Tashigi realized the older man had stopped and turned around to greet Sanji too.

"We're grooming the horses so our royal guards can train before lunch", Tashigi explained and Sanji nodded in understanding.

"Do something useful and comb this side of the horse's back will ya?" Smoker asked and gave Sanji a brush.

Sanji tilted his head confused. Smoker sighed and jerked the blonde to his side, showing him how he should do. At first Sanji was very careful, the ugly animal could attack him after all! But after a while he realized the horse liked it and he carried on without worry.

"Is it going well Smokey?"

Sanji heard the captain growl and turned to see Ace who had jumped up on the older man's back, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his hips. The blonde grinned and waved at Ace, who mirrored the grin and waved back.

"Remove the horse Tashigi", Smoker muttered and tried to pray away Ace's legs, without success. "Before this brat makes it too nervous."

"Yes sir!" Tashigi said and walked away with the smaller horse.

"Aw Taisa", Ace fake-whined. "I wouldn't scare our pretty horses."

Smoker stopped the tugging on the boys limbs and looked back at him with a frowning face.

"Why are you calling me Taisa?"

Ace grin grew wider and he jumped down from the grey-haired man's back.

"Well, grandpa figured you had experience in leading and you get along well with everyone and the horses. He's thinking about making you captain of the stable. That's why I'm calling you Taisa."

Smoker sighed and dragged out something from his chest pocket.

Sanji looked in astonishment as the captain put a brown thick stick in his mouth and lit it with a smaller and shorter stick that had caught fire after Smoker dragged it along his boot. The end glowered red and when Smoker let out a breath, smoke was blown out.

Smoker caught the surprised look on Sanji's face and almost crossed his eyes when he himself looked down at the smoking thing.

"It's a cigar", Smoker said to answer Sanji's silent questioning.

_'It is good? I wanna try'_ Sanji thought and reached to grab it, but the captain smacked his hand away.

"It's mine you brat" a grumbled and then he turned to Ace again. "Why make me captain? I've only been here for three days."

Ace shrugged his shoulder.

"The old man is good at reading people. He said you would be doing fine."

Smoker snorted and put a second cigar in his mouth. Then a thought hit him.

"Wait a minute. How's 'grandpa' and 'old man'?"

"Garp of course. He's my and Luffy's gramps, and he's an old man."

Smoker almost dropped his cigars and Sanji hit his head. Of course they were brothers. He and Luffy were so alike. Both two grinning idiots. But Ace was way more polite though.

"How's old?"

Sanji looked over his shoulder and saw a big man with white hair walk over to them. Ace gulped and dove behind Smoker. When Garp walked up to them his grandson waved over the gray-haired man's shoulder sheepishly. Garp snorted at Ace and turned to Sanji, looking him up and down; which made the blonde quite nervous.

"So you're the new kid the prince brought?"

Sanji stiffed at the harsh tone and nodded.

Then the old man grinned a very familiar grin and patted Sanji's back, hard.

"Well you look like a good kid, I like you!"

Sanji rubbed his back that surely would get blue-prints after the 'friendly' abuse.

"That's the 'fist of love' for you", Ace hissed and glared over at the laughing Garp.

Sanji smiled when the two relatives started an argument, with Smoker in between since Ace hadn't bothered to move away from the safety behind the new captain.

The blonde waved goodbye to a pleading-looking Smoker and walked away to the botanical garden to continue his walk around the castle grounds.

The garden was very beautiful and Sanji walked around in a greenhouse with almost suffocating wet air for at least two hours. He was fascinated by all the different herbs and vegetable that grew there. He had seen Makino put some of them in the food and then it tasted different. Of course they had herbs in All blue too, and fishes in all sizes and colors. But to add some powder and make the taste different, it was like magic. Smoker had chuckled and told Sanji it was called spices and they were made of different vegetables and herbs.

When the sun was at its peak, around twelve, the temperature was too high and Sanji walked out, just to bump into Luffy who was happy to find Sanji so they finally could eat lunch.

* * *

Lunch passed by fast and Luffy said he and Bon would take Sanji to the beach to collect seashells. But first the raven and the ballerina had to do the dishes, Makino told the giddy boy. Luffy pouted and didn't want to do it, but Makino promised to make them a basket with lots of food so they could have picnic on the beach later. Then Luffy agreed, becoming giddy as always again.

Sanji figured he would rest in his room until the other boys were done.

When he opened the door to his room, he saw a Chopper sniff around on the floor. The reindeer jerked his head when he heard the door open and rushed to hid behind the bed, but he hid the wrong way. The only thing that didn't show was his left front-leg and half the face.

_'Aren't you hiding the wrong way?'_ Sanji thought absentmindly and tilted his head.

Choppers mouth dropped and he turned, hiding the right way; now only his face showed behind the bed.

Sanji's eyebrows shoot open and he stared in surprise at the confused reindeer.

_'Y-you... you can hear me?'_ Sanji said slowly and looked at the reindeer with an intense gaze.

_'Well, yeah. It's not the first time I hear you though'_ a tiny, squeaky voice rang back in his head.

Sanji couldn't answer at first. His telepathic abilities worked on animals on land too? No wonder Smoker was so good with the horses.

_'Thank you'_ Chopper said and broke the silence.

Sanji's head jerked up and met the animal's gaze, and he frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

_'For saving Zoro I mean. You're a merman right? I've heard the sailors on Zoro's ship talk about the likes of you. But I didn't think you could walk on land. Don't you have fishtails?_

Sanji laughed at all the questions and the shiny face the reindeer got in awe. Stars showing in his eyes as he asked them.

The blonde sat down on the end of the bed and started telling the reindeer his story. Sometime Chopper would interrupt him with a _'No way!' _or_ 'Really!'_, but when Sanji had finished the reindeer laid beside him in silence and a serious look on his features.

Sanji waited patiently for the animal to finish his thinking and patted Chopper's head ruffled lightly.

_'Zoro's been depressed a long time, but somehow you seem to make him smile more than usual. He was in a very good mood yesterday night when you returned from the trip around the village. I like seeing Zoro happy, so I'll help you win his heart!'_

With that said, the pet jumped down from the bed and walked towards the doors. Sanji almost didn't notice how Chopper had jumped away from the bed, he was too busy focusing on his racing heart. Zoro had been happy after their trip? And Sanji made him laugh more than usual?

_'Wait'_ Sanji shouted in his mind towards Chopper when he realized the reindeer was leaving.

The pet stopped and turned his head with a questioning gaze.

_'Why is Zoro depressed?'_ Sanji asked, and when a shadow fell over Chopper's face the blonde frowned.

_'He will tell you himself when he feels like it'_ was the last thing the reindeer said before opening the door, very smoothly for having no hands, and kicked it close when he left.

_'But it's only four days left'_ Sanji groaned and fell back on the bed.

* * *

Wow, the longest chapter so far! No hangover-signs right? Hope not. So Sanji is getting closer to some secret's about Zoro's past. In next chapter Crocodile will show a part of his plan and a little conflict between our princes. Will someone be able to help then? Keep reading and find out! Oh yes, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Makes me really happy! Till next chapter, ciaossu!


	15. Chapter 15

New chapter, new chapter! This is a little short, but I hope you'll survive anyway, enjoy your reading!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sanji had been lying on his bed deep in thoughts about the mysterious girl for around half an hour when Luffy burst in and dragged the blonde with him out from the castle. Bon had waited for them outside with a basket hanging over his arm. Together, the three of them walked down to the shore and Luffy was fast in running away to find seashells, Sanji in tow. Bon decided to find a nice spot to eat, since he knew how Luffy would be when he was content with his shell finding.

When he found a good spot on the shore and had placed the basket in the shadows of the cliffs and a blanket on the ground, something green flashed in the corner of his eye and the ballerina turned. His gaze met the Bananawani's yellow one and the crocodile wiggled his tail for Bon to follow it.

The black-haired man understood and followed the reptile along the shore and into a darker cave. He was out of earshot and out of sight from the two other boys.

The smell of cigar-smoke hit him first and when his eyes got used to the sudden darkness, Bon could see the huge half man, half crocodile sit on a big, flat stone.

"Ah Zero-chan!" Bon said happily and made a twirl on the spot.

Crocodile rolled his eyes at the ridiculous man and motioned for him to calm down. The servant stopped his spinning and sat down in the sand, tailor style.

"How's your life as the most agile human in the world, mr 2?" the sorcerer asked calmly as ever.

As answer, Bon gave him a very lively description of how well it went.

When Bon Clay had traveled around the Grand Line, he had seen the most fabulous dance called ballet in a dance studio outside Alabasta and he would do anything to learn those moves. But he hadn't been accepted and the young man had been ready to take his life in the storming ocean. But Crocodile had saved him and offered him a very tempting deal, so Bon agreed with the reptile-man. Crocodile would give him inhuman agility and the ability to do any dance move he liked with a wonderful grace, if the man stayed near to this shore and did whatever job Crocodile came up with. Bon would be his agent: mr 2. Of course Crocodile had a nickname too, mr. Zero, so no one would be suspicious. The young drag-queen said yes without hesitation. A week after that he started to work as a maid in the castle so he could dance in the city at nights, and he hadn't got any too hard missions yet. But it had been five years ago so Bon figured it would come something big soon.

"The mission is: Stop any kind of relationship that is starting to form between your prince and the blonde boy."

Bon frowned in confusion, he liked Sanji and though the blonde and the prince would be a very cute couple. After Crocodile had exhaled a cloud of smoke from his mouth he started to explain the deal he had done with the merprince. When the bigger man was finished, Bon nodded in understand, but there were still things that disturbed him.

"But if you interfere, isn't that cheating?"

Crocodile chuckled at the question and stubbed out the cigar against the rock he sat on.

"That is why you'll have to be discreet, only disturb them when it's necessary. I won't let this superb chance slip out of my fingers."

"Don't worry Zero-chan!" Bon said and stood up, hand raised in salute. "I'll do everything I can as discrete as possible!"

"Good, now get away. Your friends are starting to wonder."

And the conversation was over and Bon twirled out of the cave. Crocodile rolled his eyes again and wondered briefly if there was anything discrete with that man. Outside the cave, he could hear the strawhat boy shout for meat.

* * *

"A hard day prince Zoro? You're a little late" Smoker asked and held the reins as the green-haired man stepped down from his horse.

Zoro sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, some lords don't know what they're doing", he muttered annoyed. "And about the time, I kind of got lost. Luckily I got Chopper looking out for me."

Smoker looked down at the cute reindeer who jumped around the horse's legs.

"So he ran off to fetch his master?" Smoker asked with a grin. "Well trained deer."

"He's a reindeer", Zoro corrected. "So, how has Sanji been doing today?"

Smoker stood and thought for a while but shrugged his shoulders.

"He's been walking around the castle grounds, and Luffy and that weird dancing guy brought him along to the shore after lunch. They came back just twenty minutes ago."

Zoro nodded and left the gray-haired man to take care of his horse. He needed to find the blonde and apologize for his sudden absence.

When he arrived at the doors to Sanji's room he knocked softly, but when he didn't get any answer he opened one of the doors slowly. He could see Sanji lie on the bed, Luffy doing the same and lying over the blonde's stomach. Both boys were asleep.

Zoro closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, sitting down slowly. The slow tugging in the bed from the new weight were barely noticeable, but Luffy still stirred and opened his heavy eyes.

"Na, Zoro?" the boy said groggily and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Your home."

Zoro smiled and ruffled the raven's hair. "Yeah, but hush, don't wake Sanji."

Luffy looked down at the sleeping blonde and grinned when he poked the curly brow's middle.

Zoro swatted the hand lightly when Sanji started to squirm.

"Man Luffy", Zoro groaned quietly. "Your just like a kid, doing the opposite of what people tells you. The dinner is ready by the way. I met Makino on the way here, she told me to tell you."

Without further delay, Luffy made a happy, but quiet, squeak and rushed out of the room.

"Sorry Makino", Zoro mumbled under his breath. "But I think the curly-brow needs the sleep."

The prince rose from the bed too and was about to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. Zoro jerked around and was caught in the intense stare of ocean blue.

"Sanji", Zoro whispered and was gently tugged back to sit on the bed. "Sorry we woke you up."

The blonde shook his head and laid it down to rest in the human's lap. The calloused fingers tugged through Sanji's blonde hair slowly and the merman sighed happily. It felt really nice.

"So, I heard you kept yourself busy while I was out if town, that's good. I thought you'd be scared when I wasn't here."

Sanji sat up and gave Zoro an annoyed look.

_'Scared? Really, I'm not a baby you marimo.'_

Zoro chuckled at the face he got and patted the blonde hair.

"Guessed I worried for nothing. Found something interesting today then?"

A memory flashed by in Sanji's head. He flew up from the bed and grabbed Zoro's arm, dragging him out from the room and down the hall.

"I take that as a yes", Zoro said surprised.

The green-haired man frowned when Sanji stopped to push open the green doors to his own room. What had Sanji found in there? When the blonde walked up to the painting and pointed at the girl, Zoro's heart sank.

'Not that.'

He didn't look at Sanji, but he knew what question the blonde would have on his face when he looked back at Zoro's face.

_'Who is she?'_

"She's an important person", was all Zoro said before turning his back to Sanji and walked over to his closet, starting to undress from his traveling-clothes.

_'Well I already guessed that'_ Sanji thought and frowned annoyed. He wanted to drag it out of the human. He wanted... he _needed_ to know that there wasn't a person in Zoro's life that had already stolen the green man's heart. He refused to go in between a beautiful lady and her love. He wouldn't crush a lady's heart. But Chopper was right. Even if he could speak, he couldn't force Zoro to tell him, that wouldn't be right to the marimo, no matter the curiosity and need.

Sanji made a loud sigh, since he couldn't make any vocal noises, and walked up beside the prince. He could see Zoro's muscles tense slightly at his closeness, but relaxed almost immediately again. Sanji laid his hand flat on the marimo's right shoulder blade and stroked down till the middle of his back.

_'I'm sorry. It was stupid to think you would tell a stranger.'_

The apology was genuine, and Zoro understood it. But he couldn't hear nor know that his unwillingness to tell Sanji about the girl had hurt Sanji.

When the warmth left Zoro's back and he heard the door close behind him, the green-haired man turned in surprise. He hadn't even noticed that Sanji was walking away. Frankly, the prince got quiet disappointed.

Sanji stomped down the hallway back to his room, cursing furiously about a certain human in his mind.

_'That stupid marimo and his god damn idiot-brain! I bet he doesn't even have one!'_

"Don't you think your exaggerating now, just a little?"

Sanji turned to see Smoker lean against the closet in his room. Sanji had fired himself up on the walk from Zoro's room to his own, so he didn't even notice Smoker being there.

_'So what if I does!'_ Sanji screamed in his mind and kicked an unfortunate placed chair into pieces. Then he threw himself in the bed, hugging his pillow tightly. Smoker rolled his eyes, teenagers and their hot temperament. Okay, so he was in no position to talk about hot temperament, but still

"Give him some time, maybe he'll surprise you."

_'Time's something we doesn't have much of'._

Sanji turned his head in the pillow and looked at Smoker who was about to leave the room. Stopping in the doorway, he motioned to a tray with dinner and a glass of wine on.

"It's all yours, Luffy's idea. The brat would have come here himself if Makino wasn't so sure he would eat it all himself."

Sanji snickered and thanked the captain and the older man left him alone.

* * *

There are conflicts in this story too, see! Was it short? Yeah I know, sorry about that. But I've come really far on the next chapter so it will be a new update soon. So Zoro get confronted in next chapter, maybe he will understand why Sanji's upset with him. He is a marimo after all... he can't figure everything out himself. Till next update, review and Ciaossu!


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my god! This is the longest chapter I've written so far... I'm kind of proud... Enjoy the reading!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It was early and the sun had just started to rise over the ocean when Zoro started his daily training. He only lifted his weights, but his three swords were still lying beside the training area he had made himself down at the grass alongside the shore. The sound of the waves washing over the sand got him in perfect harmony, both when training and meditating. He had done his exercises for two hours when he couldn't keep his thoughts contained anymore.

Sanji had looked really depressed when he left yesterday, and then right after; Ace had arrived. Zoro guessed he had been passing by and stopped to eavesdrop. So typical Portgas.

**Flashback**

"Oooh, first love quarrel. I think you hurt him", Ace said with a smirk, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe.

Zoro turned around and gave the freckled man a glare.

"What are you doing here Ace?"

"I was trying to charm Taisa, but we kind of overheard and he walked away, muttering something about that eavesdropping is immoral. That man is so old-fashioned sometimes."

Zoro rolled his eyes. So Ace still had a thing for the new servant in the stable. Usually, Ace would drop the flirting about now if the person wasn't interested.

"So, what was it about?" Ace asked with a gentle smile and walking over to sit down on the windowsill beside where Zoro was standing.

Zoro shook his head and rubbed his neck in a troubled manner.

"He pointed over to the painting", the prince said and motioned at the painting on the wall with him and the girl as children. "I guess he wanted me to tell him about Kuina. But, I don't know if I feel like talking about it."

Ace sighed and looked at his prince with a sad smile.

"Now wonder he was angry, you hurt him Zoro."

The prince rose his eyebrows in wonder.

"Hurt him?"

"You don't trust him. He took it personally. I think he thought he was closer to you, but he was wrong and that made him sad."

Zoro bit his lip, he never thought Sanji would take it that way.

"You know Zoro, it's been teen years. Maybe you should start to let go of Kuina and live your own life. Not a life that was supposed to belong to her. She would kick your ass if she was here."

Zoro's smile was faint, but it was still there. He had known Ace and Luffy for many years, the freckled boy always knew a way to talk everybody through a hard time. He was like an older brother to Zoro, just like Luffy felt like a little brother.

"How can I live in happiness when Kuina isn't here with me?" Zoro asked and slumped down on his bed.

"She loved you Zoro", Ace said and kneeled down in front of his prince, lying his hand on Zoro's knee. "She wouldn't want you to suffer, she would want to see you happy."

Zoro sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, he couldn't deal with this. Even if he would go for true love, it wasn't Sanji that he had chosen, but the other blond boy at the beach.

"Kuina is better at this, she should have been here instead of me"

A smack sounded through the room and Zoro held his sore cheek that Ace had hit.

"Never say you don't want to live Zoro." Ace said with a angry expression

The freckled boy walked to the door and Zoro turned on his bed.

"I'm sorry Ace", he said in a desperate apology.

Ace turned to the prince with the same sad smile on his face.

"It's fine, buy you should give Sanji a chance. Everyone likes him and I'm sure you will too."

**End of Flashback**

Zoro did feel shitty for saying such thing in front of Ace. The freckled boy had almost died a few years ago for being falsely accused for murderer and almost been executed. Luckily for him, Luffy and Zoro had stopped it with proof and that brought forward the real murderer, a wretch named Marshall D. Teach.

After that, Ace enjoyed and appreciated every day in his life. Zoro did admire the freckled man for it, but he wasn't sure he could ever do it himself.

Zoro was getting deep, which meant training was over. If you weren't in training mentally, then you couldn't be in training physically either. Had Sanji really been hurt by his action yesterday? That hadn't been Zoro's intention, but he didn't feel comfortable talking about Kuina. But that wasn't just because he didn't know Sanji, he never felt like talking about Kuina. Maybe he should tell Sanji that, so the cook would understand it wasn't just him.

Zoro grabbed his weights and threw them into his own personal storage and picked up his swords on the way back. Zoro headed to the bathroom to wash the sweat from his body. A bucket or two with cold water over him always helped him to wake up, a warm bathtub wasn't something Zoro enjoyed sitting in. When he had toweled himself dry he put on his usual loose black pants and white t-shirt. He didn't bother to put on the haramaki, since he wasn't going to wear his swords right now anyway.

A wonderful smell caught his nose as he passed the kitchen on the way to his room. It smelled bread and eggs and Zoro realized he was hungrier than he thought. The prince slowly pushed the door open and was overwhelmed with the smell of breakfast.

_'Wow, Makino has really outdone herself'_, Zoro thought and sniffed delighted in the air.

He was wrong though, it wasn't Makino that was cooking so early in the morning. Zoro caught the familiar blonde haircut and stiffed in the opening.

Sanji had his back towards him and were cooking something on the stove, probably frying egg and sausages; by the smell of it. Zoro hoped the blonde wasn't too angry at him anymore, and the prince cleared his throat to let Sanji know that he was in the room.

The blonde turned his head over shoulder and his face grew a little bit darker when he saw who it was. He turned back to the cooking with a pouting face. Zoro sighed and sat down by the counter and faced Sanji's back. He guessed Ace was right, the blonde was probably hurt by the way Zoro behaved yesterday. But if he couldn't accept that Zoro had a hard time talking about it, then it was the curly-brow's problem.

"About yesterday", Zoro said with a little trouble, looking down at the counter and his folded hand beneath it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I got a problem talking about her. Not because it's you, I generally don't like to talk about it. I hope you can accept that as an apology."

A twang was heard when a plate smacked down in front of his bowed head. It was filled with eggs, spiced sausages and fried potatoes.

Zoro looked up and was met by Sanji's face, a little smile was gracing his tin lips and Zoro knew his apology was accepted.

He grabbed a fork and started to dig in.

"Wow", he said with the mouth filled with scrambled eggs, totally forgetting about manners. "This is delicious!"

Sanji's smile grew wider at the happy face the marimo made. He himself took a plate and sat down at the counter too, opposite of the human prince.

They ate in silence (not so weird considering Sanji's lack of speaking-ability), but it was a comfortable silence and they enjoyed each other's company. Sanji had the same feeling as the time when they sat in the boat two days ago. The merprince took a few peeks at Zoro from under his bangs, getting very giddy that the human enjoyed his cooking.

A little of the worry had disappeared from his chest when Zoro told him that he didn't want to tell Sanji because he didn't trust the blonde, but because he was uncomfortable talking about it. The blonde had also seen the shadow fall over the marimo's face once again when he talked about the girl. So Sanji also erased the worry for breaking a girls heart. Zoro's heart was clearly already broken. So either she had dumped him or something more horrible had happened.

When Zoro put down his fork and patted his stomach contently, Sanji steadied his chin in his hands and looked at the prince in anticipation.

Zoro saw the asking face and grinned, leaning forward.

"Thanks for the meal, it was delicious."

Then he leaned in more and closed the space between them, giving Sanji a sweet kiss. The blonde was totally stunned, so he wouldn't have said anything even if he could. Zoro leaned back a little, enjoying the look in Sanji's face. The human grinned when he saw the reddening color on Sanji's cheeks.

"You're blushing, curly-brow."

A foot collided with Zoro's head and the prince face smacked into the counter's surface.

"Ow, what the hell", Zoro said and held his acing nose, tears forming in the corner of his eyes from the sudden stinging pain.

He looked up at the flushed cook, then he got a stunned look on his face. Zoro was up on his feet in no time and walked around the counter towards Sanji. He didn't look angry, but Sanji still rose from his chair and backed away until the wall stopped him.

"Did you hit me in the head? With your foot?" Zoro asked, no emotion in his voice or face.

Sanji nodded slowly, he didn't care if the marimo was angry at him. You didn't tease Sanji unpunished, dammit!

"Shit, you must be really lithe!" Zoro said with admiration.

_'Huh?_' Sanji thought and his tensed shoulders sank abruptly. What was this idiot talking about? Of course he was lithe! What a god damn idiot-question!

"Hm, I wonder how lithe you really are."

Without warning, Zoro slipped his hand down and around Sanji's knee and lifted it right up. Sanji opened his mouth in a mute yelp and tilted his head a little when his own knee reached to the wall behind him.

Zoro looked stunned at the agility of his new friend. Then he realized their position and a evil grin creped upon Zoro's face. He stepped closer to the blonde and let the knee he held fall over his own shoulder.

Sanji tensed up when he realized the closeness of the other and pushed back to the wall as much as he could. Zoro leaned forward and stopped beside Sanji's ear.

"Man, you're lithe", Zoro said with a chuckle and licked the shell of Sanji's ear.

Sanji hissed and put his hands on Zoro's chest, but he didn't push away. Zoro appreciated that and lowered his lips, sucking a pale earlobe.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's shirt and held the fabric hard in his hands. He was filled with anticipation, Zoro had never been that forward before. When the green-haired man's mouth had left wet trails from the ear to the blond's cheekbone, a loud bang was heard.

"Good morning lovebirds!"

Sanji and Zoro jerked their heads up and watched Bon Kurei twirl into the kitchen. Zoro straitened and pushed the leg on his shoulder off carefully, but still stayed close to Sanji.

"What are you doing here you drag-queen?" Zoro asked with and annoyed tone.

"Don't kid around, I was just checking if someone had started with breakfast. But it looks like someone already on it", the drag queen sing-sang and made some more twirls.

Sanji looked down on the floor and his blush returned just slightly. He removed his hands from Zoro's chest and walked pass the prince.

"Oi Sanji!" Luffy shouted as he ran into the kitchen too. "Makino said you were making breakfast today. Is it something tasty?"

* * *

Zoro had joined them for breakfast and Sanji realized that he was a well respected prince, and everyone seemed to like him.

In the middle of Luffy's food-stealing and Ace's napping, Zoro had leaned over to Sanji who sat on his right side. Apparently Zoro had a free day today and he wondered if Sanji would like to spend the day with him.

Of course Sanji wanted to, so the merman nodded and gave the human a smile. Zoro smiled back and squeezed the blonde's hand that was lying on the table fork in hand (Sanji had learned the name from Smoker and that you ate with it, not combed your hair). So when they had finished, they left the cleaning to Luffy, Bon and Lady Kokoro and walked out in the warm sun.

"So where do you want to go?" Zoro asked him when the stood on the courtyard.

Sanji hadn't seen Smoker at the breakfast, and he guessed he should tell him that he and Zoro had made up again, so the blonde dragged Zoro off to the stable.

"And here I thought you didn't like horses", Zoro said with a small smile when the stepped inside the building.

Sanji rolled his eyes, he obviously didn't like those ugly creatures. He stretched to look for the grey-haired man, but he wasn't in there. The blonde pouted and turned to leave to stable.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Zoro who also walked out of the stable.

Sanji bit his lip in thought. He couldn't say he was looking for Smoker, Zoro thought they didn't know each other and they had never been alone before. Instead Sanji poked the area around his cheeks and nose fast a few times and grinned stupidly, trying to show Zoro who he was looking for.

"Ah, you're searching for Ace. Why?" Zoro asked puzzled.

Sanji shrugged his shoulder and started to look himself. He hoped Ace and Smoker were at the same place, the teen seemed to always be around Smoker, or at least near him.

They rounded the stable's corner and a paddock stopped them in their track. In the paddock, Sanji could see the built man with his two cigars in one corner of the mouth. Sanji grinned, Ace was there too, clinging to the back of the older man.

"Man", Zoro said and mirrored Sanji's own grin. "I'm surprised Smoker hasn't quit the job yet. He's getting paid way to little for taking care of the horses _and_ Ace."

Sanji's shoulder shook in a silent laugh and dragged the prince with him over the tree-fence and walked up to the other couple.

"Oi Zoro, Sanji!" Ace said with a grin and slid down from Smoker's back when he saw the other men arrived. "Wanna go horsebacks riding again?"

Sanji shook his head abruptly and Zoro smirked.

"Nope, curly-brow was looking for you", Zoro said and motioned for Ace with his head.

_"I was actually looking for you, but Ace was easier to describe for this dumbass",_ Sanji thought and looked over at Smoker to catch his attention.

Smoker made an almost unnoticeable grin and nodded. He said something to Ace and the younger man started to show Zoro the horse. Apparently it was a new one that Zoro had requested.

"So what?" Smoker said quietly and walked to stand beside the blonde.

_'Me and Zoro are on good terms again'_, Sanji answered and looked at the green-haired man in awe.

"Well I can see that", Smoker muttered and rolled his eye

"Oi Taisa?" The freckled boy suddenly shouted from the other side of the horse. "I didn't get an answer on the question I asked you before our prince made his presence known."

"Why do you even know words like that, you brat", Smoker answered with a tiny but still visible vein on his fore-head. "What question?"

"You know, I asked when you started to smoke. I mean with a name like 'Smoker' you must have been born for chain-smoking."

Smoker wanted so much to just kick the brat over the fence and into the bushes for that goofy grin on his face. He was lucky the brat didn't know his whole name. The captain shuddered, god forbid.

"Answer it now you old man!"

"Not that it concern you, brat", Smoker muttered and folded his arms over his chest. "But I started when I was about your age, then I took a break. A freaking long one to."

"Oh", Ace said and his face lit up in realization. "That must be why you're so grumpy!"

"Why you little-!"

_'You started... and stopped smoking? When the hell did you have time to do that? I'm sure as hell that there's nothing like cigars in All blue.'_

Smoker froze and bit down on the two cigars. Damn it!

"I was lying of course", Smoker hissed back without turning.

_'Oh yeah? How come you know so much about the human-world? You know what a fork was, and you know how to ride and take care of a horse. You have been to the surface before Smoker! Tell me!'_

Sanji could almost not believe his own words. So much for 'humans are dangerous' and 'don't surface'.

"I can't tell you know", Smoker whispered and saw the look Ace and Zoro gave them.

_'You'll find a way to tell me know, and that is an order from you prince!'_

Smoker almost growled. Sanji was right and he played dirty when he used the 'royal-family card', but Smoker couldn't go against his moral and nature.

"Fine, but you'll have to hold on hard."

_'Huh?'_

Before Sanji could think anymore word, Smoker had grabbed him around the waist and hauled him up and the horse.

"How about a chase your majesty", was the only thing Smoker said to the stunned young men still on the ground, before he took the reins and urged the horse up in speed. Sanji opened his mouth in a silent scream when he saw the ground whooshed by in top speed.

Left in the paddock stood two stunned men, mouths hanging open.

"Did Sanji just get kidnapped?" Ace asked and tilted his head

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna stand and wait for a note of ransom", Zoro growled and ran to the stable, Ace not far behind.

_'Why the hell did you do that for!'_ Sanji shrieked in his mind when they had slowed down a little and Smoker had helped the blonde to sit up right instead of hanging like a bag over the horse's back.

"Just an little maneuver", Smoker said and shrugged his shoulder.

_'Yeah, what the fuck ever'_, the blonde muttered in his mind. _'Now tell me! When and why the heck have you been on land before?'_

Smoker shied and dragged in a cloud of smoke into his lungs before telling a secret he should be killed for revealing.

"I was around your age and our people was at war with the shark whales. It was all stupid misunderstanding. The brain behind it was Crocodile, the sorcerer. He was your father's royal advisor and had in secret started an organization called Baroque works that meddled into our countries business. The tension was already high since your father had refused to give away Nami in an arranged marriage with a swordfish-man called Arlong, she was only a small child after all."

Sanji nodded, he had heard this story before, but he didn't knew the real reason to the war, he hadn't even been born yet.

"When we realized that Crocodile was behind it, it was too late. We did get an end at the war before the damage became too big, but your father had already been poisoned by Crocodile to die a slow death and become drained of all his magic. Nothing in the ocean could save him. But our own Doctorine told us there was a herb upon land that could save King Zeff's life and maybe the magic too. King Zeff used his last power in the trident and made me a human being."

Sanji could only stare openmouthed at Smoker. His own father could turn merpeople into humans? Well that was news!

"There was one side-effect though", Smoker continued and gave Sanji a meaning look. "If he turn you into a human, you'll stay that way for at least three years, I was chosen because I was the only one without a family to leave, and I was of course eager to save our king and see above the surface, just like you."

_'You stayed on land for three years?'_ Sanji thought meekly. '_Even without family, it must have been painful to know that you couldn't return to your home.'_

"You are aware of that you'll stay here forever right?" Smoker asked after reading Sanji's thoughts.

_'Well yeah, but I enjoy it here. And I'll have Zoro.'_

"I guess you're right. It was hard in the beginning, but I quickly found the herb and your father was saved. When he came to take me back three years later, everything was so different. There were even more kids now, which was hardly believable."

Sanji chuckled and punched the older man's shoulder.

"But I managed and got some good information about the human world. But when your mother was killed by those fishermen, his hate for the human world grew strong and we never spoke of the trip to the surface again."

_'So my mom's death is the reason for the old man to hate the human world? I thought he had always hated them.'_

"Well", Smoker started and stretched in the saddle. "He never enjoyed surface contact, but he liked to be with his family in the sun, sitting on some cliffs."

Sanji nodded in silence as he took in all this new information. To believe that his country had been at war with the whale shark for something simple as a misunderstanding, made him fell nauseous. He couldn't even imagine how Vivi would have felt if she would have lived at that time. She was the one of his sister who really looked to the people's best and loved her country the most.

"And this is a national secret, so no telling other mermen", Smoker said with so much seriousness that Sanji had to laugh.

"Oi, I'm serious!"

_'I know, that's why it is so funny!'_

Smoker snorted before grabbing Sanji's shoulder and lifting him down to the ground again.

"There you go, I'm heading back, but I think there is a knight in shining armor that's waiting to come and save you."

Sanji tilted his head in confusion, until he saw Smoker departure and his eyes caught two other horses on the hill. Zoro's own horse rode down from the hill towards Sanji while Ace waited for Smoker to catch up before the headed back.

"There you are", Zoro said when he came up alongside Sanji. "To go around and get kidnapped, you're such a bother", Zoro said with mock annoyance.

_'I didn't get kidnapped'_ Sanji thought with a frown.

"Jump up, I'll give you a ride home."

Sanji eyed the horse skeptical and started to walk, hands in his pocket.

_'No thank you, I've gotten enough of horsebacks riding for one day.'_

But Zoro would have none of that and urged his horse into motion. He lowered his body and grabbed Sanji around his waist with his muscular arm. Once again, Sanji was hurled up on a horseback. At least he sat on his butt this time, both legs dangling on one side. Zoro was nice this time, and made the horse walk slowly. In his mind, he told himself that it was for Sanji's safety, but it might have been that Zoro wanted so much time as possible alone with the blonde without anyone else intruding.

"So, what where you two talking about?" Zoro said with a mocking tone

Sanji gave him an 'oh-you're-so-funny-not!-look for his smartass remark. The blonde wasn't made for this, riding on horses and being lifted into the air. He was supposed to either cook food in a kitchen or go on adventures for own machine, not on an animal!

Sanji sighed and tilted his body to the side, lying his head down on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro smiled gently at the exhausted tone in Sanji's sigh and patted the blond hair. It was soft as silk.

"A hard day so far?"

Sanji snorted and nodded, Zoro feeling the response rather than seeing it.

Sanji had almost been lulled to sleep when they arrived at the castle after lunchtime. Zoro arranged for their lunch to be brought up to his room.

"I may be a jerk for saying this", Zoro said when he put a bowl of vegetables down on the floor for Chopper. "But your cooking is more delicious than Makino's. You'll have to stay here and cook my food the rest of my life."

First Sanji had glared at the human, cause yes, his statement was rude. You didn't say that about a lady. Then his expression had faded. Sanji was a cook, maybe not working as a professional; but he sure could be one. Getting a complement like that from the love of your life, it made Sanji feel funny; good funny. Like small guppies swimming around in his belly. And here they were, Sanji and Zoro, all alone in Zoro's room. Perfect.

* * *

So happy this chapter wasn't short! I tend to write them too short for my liking sometimes. Hope you like Smoker's and Sanji's little serious-talk, I figured it made sense that Smoker had been living on land before. Next chapter will be much more interesting for those who like bed activities. I'll try to write as fast as possible. Till then ciaossu!


	17. Chapter 17

A new chapter... I don't have so much to say really... so, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Zoro couldn't really comprehend how he had gotten himself into this situation. He and Sanji had eaten their meal in comfortable silence on his bed. They had even been a little lovey-dovey cause Zoro found it very funny to feed Sanji with fruit and cold cuts. When that was eaten, Sanji had started with some chocolate mousse. When motioned for Zoro to taste it, Zoro shook his head. He wasn't much into sweet stuff and he told the blond just that.

Sanji had pondered on it for a few moments, then he started to add some powders from the big tray they had in front of them on a little coffee table. But Zoro did shook his head again when Sanji motioned for him to try the brown mousse on the teaspoon.

Sanji would have none of that and now the human-prince was lying on his bed, pinned down with the blonde straddling his chest with his strong legs.

"What the hell", Zoro started but shut his mouth fast when the blonde attempted to prod the spoon into his talking mouth. He turned his head to the side so it was harder for Sanji to aim for his mouth with the spoon.

"I told you, I don't like sweet things, Sanji", Zoro said again.

_'It's not the same taste anymore, you stupid marimo!'_ Sanji thought and refused to give up.

Zoro would taste this, and he would like it! Sanji huffed at the childish behavior from the human and put down the mousse. Zoro sighed in relief, but the felling was short cause Sanji showed him something else. It was the powder Sanji had added in the mousse. It was chili and coffee.

"Is that what you added in the mousse?" Zoro asked a little surprised.

Sanji nodded with a grin. Finally the moss-head got it.

"I still won't try it you know", Zoro said with a mocking smile on his face.

Sanjis grin melted into a frown. Damn proud muscle-head! The blonde huffed and folded his arms over his chest in thought. Zoro thought he had won this little battle, but Sanji wouldn't give up. Then a brilliant idea struck his head and the human shuddered unconsciously when he saw the evil grin on Sanji's face. The merman took the spoon filled with chocolate mousse and put it in his mouth. Then he leaned down and trapped Zoro's lips with his own.

Many feelings passed through Zoro. First he was really surprised, then a tingly feeling spread through his whole body. But when Zoro felt Sanji's tongue slid along his under lip the human was jerked out of his daze. Zoro pressed his lips tight together. He liked Sanji's lips against his own, but he refused to lose. Besides, he liked to tease and argue with Sanji. Zoro had never thought that arguing with your future partner was something this fun. Maybe he had been too effected by his sister, but he always thought that you always went along well with the right one. But even if he and Sanji did argue or tease each other, Zoro never felt like they drove each other apart. More the opposite.

Sanji had realized that Zoro hadn't decided to give up just yet. A new obstacle had crossed his path and Sanji felt how the mousse had started to melt in his mouth. He needed Zoro to open his mouth, now. But no worries, Sanji did have a solution for that too. Instead of sitting on Zoro's chest and leaning down to his face Sanji slid his body down along Zoro's own, without parting his lips from the marimo's.

When Sanji was lying over the human and he knew that Zoro wouldn't escaped, he loosened up his muscles. Then he rolled his hips over Zoro's own, and he got desired results. Zoro moaned into the kiss and Sanji could slid in his tongue.

Zoro felt an explosion of tastes. When he first felt Sanji's tongue, he had braced himself for the sickening sweet taste. But it never came. Instead the taste of dark chocolate that was a little more bitter than he had thought. It tasted good.

Sanji parted from Zoro soon after, much to Zoro's dislike. They were both panting from the persuading kiss Sanji had put them through and the blonde steadied himself on his elbows, placing them on Zoro's chest.

_'So, how was it?'_ Sanji thought and rose his eyebrows.

Zoro understood the question in Sanji's expression, and he had like the slightly bitter taste of the chocolate mousse.

"It- It wasn't too sweet", the human muttered and turned his head away.

It was enough as an answer for Sanji, and the blonde grinned as he put away the mousse. Zoro didn't like to lose, and it felt a little worse when it was Sanji he lost against. When the blonde leaned over to the table to put down the mousse, Zoro grabbed Sanji's arms and pushed him to the side. Sanji could never win by arm strength against Zoro, and he was pushed down on the bed. Suddenly their positions was reverse. Sanji had been tugged around a lot lately, and he wasn't so sure he liked it very much. But he guessed he could endure it if it was Zoro who tugged at him.

"Not so fun to be pinned down right?" Zoro asked with a big grin.

Sanji rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the strong neck of the human as their lips met again.

This time the kiss was more careful at the start. Zoro slowly traced his lips along Sanji's own. When the blonde willingly opened his mouth for Zoro's searching tongue, the kiss grew more passionate. Zoro ran one of his hands up and down Sanji's left side slowly, as the blonde let one hand slid from Zoro's neck down his back. The green-haired man mewled happily when Sanji sucked his exploring tongue teasingly. A smack was heard when Zoro pulled them apart, earning a confused look from the blonde.

Zoro said nothing, just grinned mischievously as he started to nibble and suck at Sanji's jawbone. The blonde sucked in a quick breath and tilted his head the other way, to give Zoro better access to his pale skin. The human made an painfully (at least according to Sanji) slow trail with kisses and licks from his jaw to the neck of his shirt. Zoro kept going and Sanji realized that during Zoro's assaulting to Sanji's neck, the marimo had buttoned up Sanji's shirt and now his chest and stomach was exposed.

A gasp shot out of Sanji's mouth as his right nipple got caught in Zoro's mouth. The nub soon became pert because of Zoro's sucking and licking. When the green-haired man was content with his work, he left for the other unattended one.

Zoro had made his way down to the navel when the annoying sound of knocking came from his door.

"Zoro", Brook's muffled voice called from the other side of the door. "I was reminded by Bon Clay, who was cleaning the office, that we still have some meetings to discuss before the day's end. Are you free to join me in your office as soon as possible?"

Zoro groaned loudly in defeat and fell face down on Sanji's bare stomach.

"Zoro, were you sleeping?" Brooke asked

"Eh... sort of", Zoro answered and lifted himself so he stood on his knees with his hands on each side of Sanji's head.

"Sorry Curly brow, gotta go. It will probably take the rest of the day", the human-prince whispered and gave the blonde a sweet kiss on his lips.

Zoro jumped out of the bed and took a quick look in the mirror. Brooke thought he had been sleeping so the butler wouldn't mind the rumpled clothes, then he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

_'Fuck!'_ Sanji growled inside his head and pressed a pillow over his face to muffle a non-existing scream of frustration.

* * *

Zoro sighed inwardly as Brook went on and on with the different requests the people in the nearby villages had asked for. Things like permission to expand their land or building one ship or two for more fishing. The prince was bored and annoyed, he could think of so many other things to do right now. Like training, or sleeping, or being in bed with Sanji. Zoro groaned out loud, earning an irritated look from Brook who kept going like nothing was wrong.

How could he been so stupid to get up from bed and leaving something so tasty as Sanji all alone. The blonde must have been mad as hell when he left. Stupid Brook for interrupting, and stupid Bon for cleaning his office.

Then the thought struck him. Bon had been the one to interrupt on the kitchen that morning, and he had somehow interrupted now too.

Zoro rested his chin in his hand. For some reason, Bon Kurei was trying to stop him and Sanji from any kind of... could you call it bonding? Zoro wondered why.

'I hope it isn't because he's interested in me', Zoro thought with a shudder. 'He freaks me out enough as it is already. But maybe he's interested in Sanji? That would be more likable.'

But wait, that wasn't okay either. Zoro wasn't sure about his feelings for Sanji yet, but he sure as hell wasn't content with having Bon Kurei as a rival over Sanji. He needed to find out how Sanji felt about this, and that was as fast as possible.

As Brook went on with his rambling, Zoro figured out what to do with Bon.

"Zoro, you don't even listen to me", Brook scolded. "You can't possibly be tired if you slept when I called you."

"I wasn't sleeping", Zoro muttered. "I haven't gotten a nap during the whole day."

Brook stopped walking back and forth as he had during the whole time and stared at Zoro. It was unusual for the prince to not at least take one nap during a day.

"Something on your mind Zoro? Or maybe I should say someone?"

The prince glared at the grinning man. He sure looked like a skeleton when he did that. It was a little creepy.

"Maybe", Zoro muttered. "Are we finished? I need to speak with Luffy before it's bedtime."

"Sure", Brook sighed and placed a bunch of paper on the desk Zoro sat behind. "It's not like we will get anything more done tonight. I will fetch Luffy for you."

Zoro sighed in relief as he was left alone in the cramped office. Now it would be up to Luffy if his plan would work or not.

A few minutes later a knock was heard and Luffy burst through the doors without waiting for permission to enter.

"Yo Zoro", the kid said and held up his hand in greeting. "What do you want?"

"I need you to do me a favor", Zoro said and stood up from behind the desk. "Think you could keep Bon occupied tonight?"

Luffy tilted his hand confused. "Won't he be sleeping tonight?"

Zoro chuckled at Luffy's simple question. "Maybe he will, but could you keep an eye on him, so he doesn't go anywhere. You are sharing room right?"

Luffy nodded.

"If you can keep him from leaving your room until tomorrow morning, I'll give you as much meat you can eat for dinner."

Luffy's face shone up and the boy agreed happily. But before the raven left he turned to Zoro again.

"Why don't you want him to leave the room Zoro?"

Zoro bit his lip, he couldn't tell Luffy the real reason. As much as he hated to lie for Luffy, he couldn't tell. The boy would somehow let it slip from his lips and the Bon would definitely find a way to escape.

"Me and Bon have made a dare", the green-haired man lied. "The first one of us who goes to the toilet this night looses. I want you to check so he doesn't cheat. But you can't tell him anything! Then he might trick you and say he's going to get food."

Luffy listened seriously, having a mountain of meat in his thoughts.

"Then who are checking on you?" Luffy thought and folded his arms over his chest.

"Erh, Sanji will", Zoro said hesitantly, but the answer seemed to please the strawhat.

"Good, but you can't trick him either Zoro", Luffy said with a warning finger. "Then you'll lose.

"I won't", Zoro said with a grin. "God night Luffy."

"Night, night", Luffy said and closed the door.

Zoro grinned content.

'Looks like my plan is going to work.'

* * *

That chocolate mousse was something my mom did for her friends a night recently, and I tasted it and thought it was really delicious. Perfect for someone that wasn't so much into sweet things, like Zoro. So a little lime for you pour souls... it's soon time for the real deal, I promise! Zoro's got a plan after all. I'll be sure to update next chapter soon. Let me know what you thought about this! Ciaossu!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was around one hour till midnight and Sanji couldn't sleep. He was sulking big time for not seeing Zoro anymore that day. This had been the third day of the week and Sanji did feel a little stressed. Maybe Zoro wasn't interested at all? The blonde had been so sure when their eyes had first meet on the beach, like love at first sight. Robin had told him about it when he was younger, how two people could look at each other and fall in love right away. Sanji had thought it sounded girly and sleazy, he was just a little boy after all. But when he saw Zoro that weird feeling shot through his body like lighting. It had been just as Zoro described it when Sanji heard him on the ship. _'It will hit me, BAM, like lightning.'_

Sanji sighed and rolled over in the bed. But Zoro didn't know that he was the same person as the one on the beach. He was an idiot marimo for not seeing that. He buried his face in his pillow. This was so frustrating. Somehow he and Zoro always got interrupted, always leaving the blonde hot and bothered.

Sanji stiffed when the door to his room slowly opened. The sound was almost non existing, but Sanji still had heard it.

"Sanji, you're awake?"

Sanji heart skipped a beat when he heard Zoro's voice. The blonde slowly sat up on his knees, turning his head to see the human prince stand in the doorway. It was in the middle of summer, so even if it was night, it wasn't that dark.

"I guess you are", Zoro answered his own question when he saw Sanji sit in his bed. "May I join you?"

Sanji nodded slowly, watching mesmerized as the muscular man walked over and climbed into his bed. The blonde had turned so he sat on his butt instead of his knees and Zoro sat down beside him, legs crossed.

"I'm sorry I left you alone earlier today", Zoro whispered and stroke some strand from Sanji's visible eye. "A prince's duties."

Sanji took the hand in his and nodded, he was a prince too after all.

"Tonight", Zoro whispered and ducked to claim Sanji's lips. "We won't be disturbed."

Sanji sighed happily into the kiss, he hoped the marimo was right. He would kick the one that dared disturb them now, far away over the ocean.

Zoro was fast getting them rid of their tops. Unbuttoning his own shirt very fast before pulling Sanji's own over his head. Zoro heard a slight gasp and stopped his exploring finger to look at Sanji's face. The blonde's blue eyes was opened wide and he looked down at Zoro's chest. The swordsman groaned. He had forgot that.

Sanji was looking at a nasty scar going from Zoro's chest to the other end of his hip. Someone had slashed him with something. But it kind of made him look even a little more badass.

"Ignore that", Zoro whispered in Sanji's eyes and traced his hands over the pale chest in front of him. The skin was flawless and the two nipples were a nice shade of pink. Sanji blushed as Zoro only traced his chest, staring at it like he had never seen a thing like it before.

_'Stop staring you idiot marimo'_, Sanji thought embarrassed and poked the other's chest.

Zoro snapped out of his daze and grinned sheepishly at Sanji.

"Sorry, it just look so tasty."

Sanji hit the green head with his fist for making such a lame comment.

Zoro grinned and pushed Sanji down so the blonde was laying with his head on his pillow. Then the green-haired man towered over him and bend down to suck on a pink nipple. Sanji felt the heat shoot from his chest and blood rushed down to his groin and Zoro could hear the blonde's breath quickening as he switched nipple.

As Zoro's mouth kept Sanji's mind occupied, the human prince searched for the hem of Sanji's pants with his hands. The pants were loose on Sanji's lanky frame and it was easy to slid them off of Sanji's legs. The blonde gasped as his arousal was freed into the slightly colder air. Zoro smirked and stood up, freeing himself from his pants and crawled back over Sanji again when he was done.

Sanji shivered when Zoro's erection slid along his inner thigh as then human pressed his own body against Sanji's giving him a deep kiss. A calloused hand wrapped around Sanji's dick and the blonde arched his chest in surprise and pleasure.

As Zoro worked the blonde into full hardness and he was wondering how Sanji would have sounded if he had a voice. Zoro concentrated to remember the voice from the beach. It had been smooth and dark.

_A part of your world, Zoro._

The green-haired man gasped out loud and looked into Sanji's clouded blue eyes. It was the voice from the beach that had shot through his mind. Suddenly Zoro got unsure. Was this really right? He was sure that he had found his true love that day on the beach. Still he was here, leading Sanji on like some jerk. But didn't he feel anything for the blonde? No, he definitely felt something. But it still wasn't right to be with Sanji if Zoro knew that there was someone else in this world that would take the blonde's place if he showed up.

All thoughts of doubt fled out of his mind as slender fingers wrapped around his own arousal, starting to stroke questionably.

"Sanji", Zoro gasped and let his head rest against the blonde's shoulder.

The merman grinned, Zoro had been out for a few seconds but now he seemed to know where he was again.

As Sanji worked his cock, Zoro searched for his pants with his hand. Feeling the soft fabric against his fingers, the human-prince searched in the pockets to find a bottle of body oil he had gotten from Ace in his birthday.. damn perverted bastard.

With some difficulty, Zoro uncapped the bottle and poured some of the liquid into his hand. Sanji had stopped stroking his erection when Zoro brought the oil into his vision and was now sliding one of his hands up and down the arm Zoro steadied himself on. A knot of nervousness was forming in the pleasuring heat coiling in his stomach, but the blonde tried to calm himself down.

Zoro must have seen some nervousness in Sanji's face, because when he circled Sanji's opening with one oily finger he leaned forward over Sanji.

"It will sting in the beginning", Zoro whispered huskily in Sanji's ear. "But I promise I will be gentle, just let me know if it hurts too much, okay?"

Sanji nodded and took a deep breath. He hissed when Zoro's finger penetrated him, wiggling the finger inside carefully. It wasn't painful, but it felt weird. To get Sanji to think of something else, the green-haired man leaned down to suck a nipple when he entered a second finger. Sanji breathed shakily, both from pleasure and pain. His mouth opened in silent moans and groans, but no sound was heard other than his breathing.

Zoro started a scissoring motion, preparing Sanji for something bigger. When his finger brushed over that bundle of nerves, the blonde arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent cry. Zoro grinned and fucked Sanji some more with his finger before taking them out. Sanji pouted a little at the weird feeling of loss, but braced himself when he saw Zoro pour more of that weird-feeling liquid in his hand, lubricating his erection. Zoro closed the bottle and threw it away, then he grabbed Sanji's legs and lifted them so they laid on each of his shoulders.

"You ready?" Zoro asked with a heavy voice.

The blonde closed his eyes and nodded.

Zoro guided his cock with his one hand to Sanji's entrance. He pushed the head in slowly and listened in Sanji's fast breathing for any sign of the blonde wanting to stop. Slowly and with great patience, the green-haired man pushed his whole length inside and stopped when his hips touched Sanji's buttocks. The blonde could be happy Zoro had remembered the oil, or else this whole penetration had been ten times worse for both of them.

Sanji was breathing heavily and tried to adjust to the big thing inside of him. It wasn't stinging pain anymore, but it was still some dull throbbing. Sanji reached for the marimo's shoulder and patted it lightly. When Zoro looked at him, the blonde nodded and gave him permission to keep going.

After a few slow trusts, Zoro felt how Sanji started to move his own hips, meeting his thrusts.

Sweat was covering Sanji's chest and he was glimmering in the moonlight that pooled in from the window.

He was breathtakingly beautiful, lying and writhing underneath Zoro in pleasure. When Zoro brushed the prostate Sanji arched his back again. The opened mouth was a perfect complement to the erotic picture that Zoro locked up in his memory forever.

The tension in Zoro's stomach was building up and the human-prince was getting closer to release. He grabbed Sanji's length that was caught in between their bodies and started to stroke it. Sanji gasped out loudly when he came all over his chest and stomach. Zoro grunted when the walls around him tightened and he came only few moments after the blonde.

The green-haired man collapsed beside Sanji, arm hugging protectively over the pale chest.

"Feel like sleeping?" Zoro mumbled and stroked the golden strands.

He felt Sanji nod and Zoro pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

"God night Sanji."

_'G'night Zoro.'_

* * *

Bon Clay was very, very annoyed. He had been surprised when Brook was asking for Luffy and had followed them to Zoro's office. But the door had been shut and not a sound had escaped through the thick door. So the okama had given up and decided to keep an eye on the prince during the night instead. But Luffy had clung to him all night, saying something about nightmares. Usually, Luffy would sneak away to Ace if nightmares was the problem. But lately the freckled boy had rather been bothering the grey-haired man Smoker instead of reassuring his little brother, at least Luffy told him so.

That was the reason why, the following day, Bon stormed up to Sanji's room. He would have to make sure that the blonde hadn't been spending too much time with Zoro. If the room was empty then there would be a hurry to Zoro's room. If they were in Sanji's room, then at least he would know that they could spend no more time together, or he would be screwed.

He just made a quick hard knock on Sanji's door before bursting inside. He didn't bothered to wait for answer since there would surely be none.

"Good Morning!" He shouted and twirled inside on one leg.

But he stopped when his eyes did see what he wasn't expecting to see. Sanji was standing in the middle of the room, buttoning a white shirt over his chest. The bond hair was rumpled and he looked newly awaked.

"D-don't kid around! You're alone?" Bon asked surprised.

Sanji rose an eyebrow at the weird question. Clearly Bon had guessed wrong and the prince and the merman hadn't spend the night together.

"You know where the prince is?" Bon asked a little dumbfounded, he was so sure Zoro would be here.

Sanji shrugged his shoulder and kept on buttoning his shirt.

"I see, well if there is anything you need the don't hesitate on calling", Bon said and left with bowed head, backing out from the room.

_'Zoro isn't here?'_ Chopper's tiny voice was heard.

The reindeer had tripped in before the maid had closed the door.

_'Oh he's here alright, he jumped underneath the bed as soon he heard footsteps.'_

Sanji walked over to the bed, kneeling and lifted the fabric.

"He's gone?" Zoro asked, sticking out his head from underneath the bed.

Sanji nodded and folded his hands over his chest.

_'What are you doing marimo?'_

Zoro saw Sanji's face and squirmed uncomfortably. Of course the blonde would want to know what he was doing. They had woken up in each other's arms and Zoro hadn't felt that calm and rested in a long time. They had been lying in bed for an whole hour, just looking and feeling each other. It was a very cozy hour. When they had finally gotten up from bed, Zoro had rushed under the bed when he heard footsteps approaching. He was sure it was Bon Clay that was coming to check that everything was alright. If the okama would have seen them, he hadn't left them one second alone in the future, and Zoro wasn't sure he could survive having that man around him more than necessarily.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want Bon Clay to know we did spend the night together."

It all stilled. Chopper who had been licking Zoro's face, happy to see his master, stopped. Sanji, who had grinned at Chopper's happiness, stilled and the grin fell from his face.

Was Zoro embarrassed about being with Sanji? The blonde had surely not noticing anything like that before. Why didn't he want Bon to know? Was it something between them?

The human-prince noticed the sudden change in mood from both the blonde and the reindeer and he looked at them with a confused look, then it dawned on him just how he had said the words.

"NO, I didn't mean that!"

Zoro grabbed Sanji's face between his hands and jerked him up so they both stood on their knees, face to face.

"I don't feel embarrassed about being with you. It's just that, I think Bon Clay are trying to stop us from being together too much. I don't know the reason, but he might be jealous of me because he's interested in you."

Sanji looked with a horrified face at Zoro. That Okama was interested in him? Sanji shuddered at the thought. No way that could be true.

"Don't worry", Zoro said and stroked Sanji's cheek with his thumb. "I'm sure you can kick his ass if he gets too close."

_'You bet I will'_, Sanji thought with a grin and hugged the stupid marimo.

"Zoro!"

The two princes turned to see a screaming Luffy burst through the door.

"There's a guest waiting for you downstairs", Luffy said but stopped his track when he saw Zoro and Sanji on the floor. "Oh yeah, how did the bet go? Did Sanji help you through the night?"

Zoro refused to look at Sanji, he did not want to see the look the blonde would have on his face. Luffy's question could be misunderstood, and Sanji would probably do just that.

"Yeah something like that", Zoro muttered and stood up. "So, a guest? I haven't been expecting anyone."

"No he was coming unannounced." Luffy said and scratched the back of his head. "It's your father, Zoro. King Mihawk is here."

* * *

Sorry if that lemon was bad, I'm not that good at writing them just yet. Need a little more training. But I hope you enjoyed the little turn in this chapter, and how will Mihawk react when he meet Sanji! Maybe you'll find out next chapter... Ciao and a penny for your thoughts!


	19. Chapter 19

Yeah, my spelling aren't the best... abolutetly not! But I'm super happy you're willing to keep reading the story anyway! This is a fast update just for HappyMe-O cause she was so impatient and gave me an one hour limit... I didn't make it... but I hope I'll be forgiven for updating as soon as I could... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Sanji sat in the foyer and twirled his hands nervously. When Luffy had announced that the king had arrived to the castle, all color in Zoro's face had drained. Sanji didn't know what kind of man Mihawk was, but if he was anything like Sanji's old man then the blonde understood the lack of color in Zoro's face.

"Don't worry Sanji", Luffy said with a cheery grin and smacked the blonde's back a few times. "King Mihawk is a funny guy."

Sanji looked at Luffy with a frown. The raven though Smoker was funny too, and the gray-haired man could be described so much better than with the world 'funny'.

"Sanji, the king wants to see you", Lady Kokoro said with a low voice when her head popped out from behind the open ballroom door.

The blonde walked slowly into the big room where the royalty often had audiences with different important guests. When Sanji walked inside, he saw Brook stand against the wall and Zoro stood in the other end of the room. He had turned around so he could face Sanji when the blonde walked inside, but he had obviously been talking with someone that was on the other side too. A few steps higher over the marble floor where a throne, and there sat a man Sanji had never seen before, but there was no doubt that this was King Mihawk.

The man's aura radiated power and seriousness. He had black hair and a short beard. He had weird side-burns that was turned upwards at the corner of his cheeks and a small mustache. He wore a long black cloak with read arms with flower patterns. Around his neck hang a pendant with a cross. Sanji knew there was a special name for things like that, but he couldn't remember what it was right now. The man also had a wide-brimmed black hat with a faint green plume, but he didn't wear it; it was lying on the armrest beside him. The most noticeable thing about the man was his piercing, golden eyes.

"So this is the mysterious boy that has lightened up the mood in this castle?" The man said, his voice was dark but not filled with any kind of anger so Sanji relaxed a little bit. "What's your name, kid?"

Sanji started to answer, but right... he didn't have a voice.

"He's mute", Zoro interrupted and stepped back, so he and Sanji stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the sitting king. "His name is Sanji."

"Sanji", the king said slowly. "And how do you know this? Since his mute."

"Well," Zoro said and scratched his neck. "We had a guessing game and, well, the name just popped up in my head."

"I see, faith is interesting in that kind of way. Well then, Sanji, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Zoro's father, Dracule Mihawk."

Sanji answered with a deep bow. This had gone quite well.

"Since your mute, _I_ shall speak with you more later, but I do believe I've promised my son a duel before that.

Sanji felt Zoro tense beside him, and the blonde gazed over at the marimo. He's face was stern, and his eyes was shining with expectation.

_'Looks like this doesn't happen too often'_, Sanji thought.

"If you follow me, mr Sanji", Brook said and placed a thin hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'll escort you to the training grounds."

As Sanji was followed out by Brook and Lady Kokoro, he turned his head to watch Zoro disappear through another door. Mihawk slowly rose from the throne and Sanji saw that the man was tall and very lean.

"You're about to witness something very interesting, yohohoho", Brook said, ending with a high-pitched laugh.

"It's nothing to laugh about, you stupid skeleton", Kokoro hissed and Sanji almost laughed at the very fitting insult. Brook sure looked like a skeleton sometimes.

"I cannot expect that a fine lady such as yourself would understand the romance in an swords-duel, Lady Kokoro, but isn't using insults on me very rude?"

Both Kokoro and Sanji laughed out at Brook's angry face, even if Sanji's laugh couldn't be heard.

"Well I'm sorry for that Brook", Kokoro said with her rugged voice. "But it ended so bad last time, and I'm nervous it's going to be like that again."

The atmosphere around the two older human's changed and they walked in silence to the training ground. Sanji desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, but he gave up for now since he most likely couldn't ask.

When they entered the training ground, people had already started to gather around the massive square that was painted with white paint on the dirty compound.

"Rumors spreads way to fast around here", Kokoro said dryly and walked over to some of the female maids who where whispering together on the short side of the field, yelling something about taking responsibility in work.

"So it is true that king Mihawk is here?" a young voice asked behind Sanji.

The blonde turned and met Ace's grinning face. He was followed by Smoker who watched everything with mild interest. Not so soon after, Luffy and Bon joined the group too.

"This is going to be awesome!" Luffy shouted and pumped his fists in the air. "I have waited to see how Zoro is going to fight Hawkeye this time.

_'Hawkeye?'_ Sanji thought an tilted his head.

"Apparently it's a nickname he got in young age", Smoker explained and looked at Sanji. "I guess you've seen his eyes so you should be able to figure out why the name is so fitting."

"Yeah", Ace butted in an knocked his fist on Luffy's head. "But you can't call him that now you stupid, you'll get punished if anyone hears."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry 'bout that", Luffy whined with a pout and rubbed his head.

Sanji felt something stroking against his leg and he looked down. Chopper was standing behind him, face worried and body tense. The little animal was hiding the wrong way... again.

_'What's wrong Chopper?'_ Sanji asked with concern. The little animal looked really frightened.

_'Fights between Zoro and his father always become dangerous'_, the bluenose said with a quivering voice. _'Last time they fought, it almost ended with Zoro being killed.'_

Sanji looked with a stunned expression at the reindeer. Zoro's father had nearly killed his son? It sounded very hard o believe. Then Sanji remembered something from last night.

_'The scar across his chest?'_

Chopper nodded, eyes still focusing on the compound.

_'Two of Zoro's swords broke and he refused the have a scar on his back. It is a disgrace for a swordsman to be slashed from behind. Instead he stood up straight and took Mihawk's cut with open arms, without protecting himself. The scar was deep and he was bleeding much. But there never was a danger to his life, so I guess there really was no need to worry. I guess king Mihawk was the only one who knew Zoro had such a strong will, but it was a horrible fight!'_

Sanji nodded and remembered the stitched chest from last night. So that was what had happened to Zoro. The blonde wondered why the marimo would go so far. Wasn't life precious to him at all?

The buzzing tuned down and Sanji caught a glimpse of green hair entering the field. Now he wore the same clothes as Sanji had seen him wear the first time he saw the human-prince. A white shirt with black pants and the green haramaki, as Smoker said it was called, around his stomach. Three swords were attached to his hip and the three golden earrings jingled as he walked into the middle of the field. He also had tied a black cloth around his head, shadowing his eyes. On the other side, Mihawk has entered. Sanji watched with wide eyes who the older man drew his own sword, from a scabbard on his back. The sword was black, and it was huge! How could someone even move with that thing in his hand?

The two royalties stopped with a few meters space between each other, and the buzzing of voices died away entirely. The wind was blowing and the sound of the water washing over the shore was the only thing that reached Sanji's ears. He could see Zoro's mouth move, but he was talking to quiet for anyone except Mihawk to hear, and suddenly they attacked. Sounds of iron clashing iron rang over the quiet field and Sanji was amazed who a man could move so fast with three swords, or with one hell of a big sword!

"At least his not using the dagger this time," Ace whispered to nobody in particular.

"What dagger", Smoker asked in Sanji's place.

"The crucifix around the king's neck", Ace explained and pointed at the king's pendant. "It hides a dagger, and he used that the last time they fought, since he didn't see any need to use Kokuto Yoru, his big sword. But Zoro surprised him with the determination of becoming greater than him so he, what did he say, honored him? Yes that was it, Mihawk honored Zoro's determination by slashing him with the black sword."

"Weird way of showing affection", the grey-haired man muttered.

"Says the one that rubs my head with his knuckles when he's showing his feelings", Ace said with a teasing grin.

Sanji couldn't hold himself and burst into a fit of silent laughter and Ace was earned with a hard hit in the head from said man.

There was something different with this duel, Sanji noted. He remembered how he and Zeff had been fighting when he was younger, when the old man still could move without problem. It had been the same feeling of wanting to be acknowledge by the person you respected and admired. Sanji knew how Zoro felt, wanting desperately to show someone who hard he had trained for this. But there was something else with Zoro's fierceness too. Something that made him go so far as to die to become the greatest, and Sanji wondered what had happened that made him want to go that far.

The duel was indeed fierce but even so, it didn't continue longer than ten minutes. Mihawk's massive sword went down and would have split Zoro in two if the teen hadn't protected himself with crossed swords over his chest.

"Giving up?" Mihawk asked.

"Never, but for now you're still the strongest."

Mihawk nodded and stepped up a in normal, standing position giving his son a hand to help him up.

"You need more training."

"I know", Zoro growled.

"But at least you could protect yourself decently this time."

The fight was over and the buzzing was rising in volume. Suddenly Kokoro shouted out orders and soon most of the servants had escaped back to the castle.

"I guess we'll see ya later Sanji", Ace said and patted the blonde's back. "The horses wont' take care of themselves."

"At least they can take care of themselves better than you take care of yourself", Smoker muttered and dragged the freckled teen away with him.

Sanji walked in the other direction, over to Zoro that had sunk down on a tree bench beside the training square. Chopper was following, trotting beside the merprince's slender legs.

When they arrived, Sanji bent down on his knees and places both his hands on Zoro's thighs. The swordsman lifted his gaze from the ground and met Sanji's blue eyes.

"You must think I'm really pathetic huh?" Zoro said with a mocking grin, lowering his gaze again.

Sanji rolled his eyes and his the green head with his foot.

_'Not even close, but if you continue sulking like that I may consider it, you idiot swordsman'._

Zoro rubbed the growing bump on his head, but his grin had turned into a soft smile.

"You got a weird way of showing someone you care", Zoro said.

_'Yeah, apparently that's very common around here'._ Sanji thought.

Suddenly, Sanji was filled with an enormous need to be able to tell Zoro something. It didn't matter what he would say. He just wanted to hear his own voice, and then hear Zoro's response. That feeling filled Sanji's chest and made it ache. Sanji bowed his head and rested it Zoro's thighs, gripping his pants heard in his fists.

"Oi, oi Sanji", Zoro said with a concerned voice. "What's wrong? I'm fine, there's just a few scratches it's nothing."

_'That's not it, you stupid marimo'_, Sanji thought and hit the swordsman's arm halfheartedly. _'But I'm glad you're okay'._

"Come here", Zoro said quietly and lifted Sanji up so he could straddle the green-haired man's hips.

Sanji got a small kiss on his nose before Zoro nuzzled his own nose into his chest, breathing in the scent of spices and Sanji.

_'Sanji'_ Chopper's voice interrupted, and if the reindeer hadn't sound so worried, the blonde would have been irritated for being disturbed. _'We need to take care of Zoro's scratches. If they don't get cleaned up, Zoro might be infected.'_

_'Sure Chopper'_ Sanji said and stood up. _'Get me some supplies and I'll fix it.'_

* * *

I don't really know if the term "honored him" is right or if Mihawk really said that in One Piece (tried to make it as alike as possible) but I was too lazy to look it up properly! Sorry! And I know Zoro would never really 'give up for now', but I don't do fighting scenes and they can't fight forever, it would be so boring! Sorry kids, but you just have to accept haha... oi wait... I made a whole chapter without any scene change... shit!


	20. Chapter 20

Love all the reviews I've got from you guys. I want to answer some of them but there has been some complications... I blame them! Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Sanji was stunned by the little reindeer's medical skills. The wounds weren't many and no one was deep, but Chopper was very precise of what Sanji should do on which wound. Zoro had protested at first, but getting 'that look' from both Sanji and Chopper made him shut his mouth and watch as his wounds was patched up. When Sanji was finished he patted the marimo's back lightly. The swordsman stood up and pulled the shirt back over his upper body, much to Sanji's chagrin.

A piercing feeling went through Sanji body and the blonde turned his head. On the other side of the field, Mihawk was leaning against a tree, observing them. Sanji squirmed under the heavy look he got. It was very uncomfortable. He wondered if Mihawk disapproved of him, he was a man after all and he couldn't give birth to Zoro's children.

"What's wrong, curly-brow", Zoro asked and tried to lighten up Sanji's tense features.

"He is worried what Mihawk thinks of him, being a male and all."

The young males turned around and was surprised to see Luffy stand beside them. Neither of them had noticed him approaching.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked with raised eyebrows.

"His expression says he wonders", Luffy said with a shrug and a small grin.

"Really, Sanji?" Zoro asked and turned to the blonde, who smiled nervously and nodded.

Zoro sighed relieved and grabbed Sanji's arm, jerking him down so they both sat on the bench, hugging the blonde close.

"Here I thought you felt like I was some freak that just wants to fight and die."

Sanji grinned a little and shook his head, resting it in the crook between Zoro's neck and shoulder.

"And about you being a man, don't worry, he doesn't care. As long as he likes you, Mihawk won't care if you're a man or a woman."

When Sanji still didn't look totally sure, Zoro kept convincing him.

"I'm not the oldest in my family you know. I've got an older sister, Perona. She's already married and waits her first child, so I'm not even going to inherit the throne. Not that I'm very interested in being king anyway, too much job and too little freedom."

Sanji snickered soundlessly and gave Zoro a loving kiss.

So Zoro had an older sister. Sanji couldn't imagine Zoro growing up with a girl around him, poor lady.

Zoro's warm arm wrapped around Sanji's wrist.

"Come on princess, let's run for it."

Sanji only got so much time to reflect over his new nickname before Zoro was running away from the training ground. Both Luffy and Brook were shouting after them, but both Zoro and Sanji were faster and had a good lead. Zoro led them into the royal garden and into one of the smaller greenhouses. Sanji had thought it would be hot and humid in there too, but the temperature was quite nice. The air was warm but some window must've been open somewhere because a breeze was occasionally blowing through the greenhouse, ruffling his blonde bangs.

"Let's sit over here", Zoro said and sat down under a small lemon tree.

He still held onto Sanji's wrist and yanked the blonde down on his lap. After a few squirms they ended up in a fairly comfortable position. Sanji sat with his butt on the ground between Zoro's legs. His side was leaning against Zoro's chest and the blonde head was resting on the marimo's shoulder. They sat in silence for a while and Sanji let the swordsman tangle his tanned fingers in his blonde strands.

"The girl in the painting, Kuina, was my younger sister."

Sanji lifted his head and looked at the green-haired man with a stunned expression. Was Zoro really talking to him about the mysterious girl on the painting? Even if he had told Sanji it was painful to talk about just one day ago. Was it really only one day ago? It felt like weeks.

"Perona is three years older than me and Kuina was just one year younger, so the two of us was very close. Kuina was a tomboy. She never wanted to wear dresses and always fought with the boys in the castle. It didn't go one day when she didn't wish she was born a boy. Mihawk was never a strict father, and when it came to behaving like people thought you should behave he wasn't such a good example. He himself seldom behave properly. He was pleased as long as you followed your own way and respected and judged the people around you for what they really were. Perona has always been fit for a princess and is very capable of taking care of the country, so I guess Mihawk always knew this country was in good hands even if me and Kuina turned out different."

As Zoro told him about his childhood, Sanji had traced patterns over the marimo's chest with his fingers, he enjoyed this moment till no end. He began to like Zoro's family very much, especially his younger sister, but Mihawk was still a little alarming.

"We did often spend the summers in this castle, since the royal castle are placed in the capital in the middle of the country, two days travel from here. Me and Kuina always dueled with training swords, but I could never defeat her, not once."

Sanji snickered at Zoro's pouting expression, he looked very cute and childish.

"Kuina was often depressed since she was a girl, and she always said that I was lucky to be born as a boy. When Mihawk heard her, he always hit her with whatever thing was near and he said it was nonsense-talk, and so think I. Boy or girl doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter. One day we made a promise. One of us should become the best swordsman in the world and defeat or father one day."

Sanji smiled at the burning determination in Zoro's eyes when he remembered the promise.

"But ten years ago, Kuina fell down from one of the cliffs and..."

Zoro's face became stern and the voice a little ragged. The blonde traced his hand gently over Zoro's cheek with a sympathetic.

"Her neck broke when she hit the water underneath and she died immediately. The doctor said she felt no pain. I was totally crushed, and on the private funeral I broke down, screaming that she was a coward for escaping our promise. But eventually I got over her death and started to work on our dream. I will become the best swordsman ever, for both of us."

Finally, Sanji had realized why Zoro fought so hard. Why it seemed like he could die any minute just to reach his goal. Was it possible to fall even more in love with this stupid marimo? If it was, Sanji had probably done just that.

Sanji circled his arms around Zoro's neck and hugged the marimo hard. Arms encircled Sanji's waist and Zoro nuzzled the blonde's locks.

"I live here in the castle, because this was Kuina's favorite place in the world. She spread so much joy and happiness and since I got ever her death, I was able to remember all the happy memories we had together here."

Sanji nodded and Zoro felt the answer rather than seeing it.

"So here is where you escaped too?"

Sanji felt Zoro stiffen and the blonde jerked his head around to meet the piercing gaze of Mihawk. Sanji was about to leap up from Zoro's lap but the green-haired man tightened his grip around Sanji's waist and held him still. Since Mihawk didn't seem to mind their position, Sanji stayed put.

"What do you want now Mihawk?" Zoro said with an annoyed tone.

"Very informal now are we?" Mihawk asked without really wanting an answer. "I would like to borrow that boy in your lap, if you wouldn't mind."

"And if I would mind", Zoro growled and tightened his grip.

Sanji was confused and felt a little trapped in this little family bickering.

"Actually, you really don't have anything to say about it Zoro", Mihawk said with the same stoic facial expression.

The king walked over to them and reached out his hand down to Sanji.

"Sanji, would you like to join me for a walk, without my stubborn and jealous son."

"Oi"

Sanji looked at the outreached hand, then at Mihawk's face, then on Zoro's face and then back at the hand again. The blonde sighed and took the hand, being hoisted up in standing position.

"Let's take a walk around in the garden, then", Mihawk said and motioned for Sanji to step out of the greenhouse first. "And I do believe that Brook wants to discuss some work with you before dinner Zoro."

Sanji grinned when he heard the groan and followed Mihawk into a different part of the royal garden.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes and Sanji peeked over at the king who seemed to just enjoy the late summer breeze and taking in the garden. Sanji wondered how long time it was since Mihawk had seen this garden the last time.

"I see that Zoro has taken a great liking to you", Mihawk said as they walked into the rose garden.

Sanji blushed and looked down at his shoes. He certainly hoped that was the case.

"I heard he told you about my youngest daughter. That alone shows that he thrust and cares about you very much. Zoro has indeed taken Kuina's death hard but he learned to deal with it. He did become more depressed though, and turned into himself during the years that followed. He seldom smiles but he has good friends around him. I presume you've med the D. bothers, Luffy and Ace? Also Chopper is Zoro's good friend, even if he's an animal. But it was long since I saw Zoro be this content and at peace around someone. You're special to him Sanji. I hope you know that and won't use my son's thrust."

Mihawk turned and looked straight into Sanji's eyes, and the blonde felt like Mihawk was looking into the deepest part of his soul. But Sanji refused to subdue to the harsh look and met the yellow eyes with his own determent blueness. A few moment passed and Sanji could feel his heartbeat grew stronger and stronger.

"You seem to be a good man", Mihawk finally said and broke their eye-contact. He started to make his way back towards the castle and Sanji followed, slightly lighthearted. Had king Mihawk, Zoro's father, accepted him? That really felt like something special.

"Let's head back into the castle before they start dinner without us shall we?"

Sanji nodded and the human king and the merprince walked back to the castle together.

* * *

"So, how do you like the king?" Ace asked has he tilted the last hay bale into the last horsebox.

Smoker took a deep breath and let the smoke from the two cigars fill his lungs.

"He seems like a very honorable man", Smoker said and closed the box's door behind the freckled youngster when he stepped out.

"That would be the last box", Smoker muttered and put out his two cigars. "Time for bed you little brat."

"Aw Taisa", Ace whined and pouted at the older man. "Don't be like that, the night still young!"

"So are you, now off to bed!"

Ace still protested but the older man gave him no room for argument and pushed the younger man out of the stable.

"Oi taisa", Ace said before Smoker could sneak away. "Why are you still sleeping on the stable's loft? There is room in the stable-workers building you know."

"I enjoy the silence", Smoker muttered without turning towards Ace. "And the more I'm away from you brats, the happier I'll be."

"Buu, now that was harsh", Ace said with another pout.

"Whatever Portgas", Smoker replied and waved without looking back. He walked up the wood stair and entered the loft. In the corner lied a relatively new mattress, a dark brown blanket and a white pillow, or at least it had been white when it was new.

Smoker shrugged of his jacket let out a sigh when he laid down on the mattress. He wondered if he should have visited Sanji before going to bed, but he guessed he could leave the teen alone for one night. They could talk more tomorrow. The gray-haired man hoped that Sanji had made some progress in winning Zoro's heart. Their time were soon up after all, and Zeff would personally chop Smoker into nice pieces if he let Sanji end in Crocodile's claws.

He had heard the almost non-existing creaks from the stair and the small rustling in the dry hay, so he was well prepared when the intruder reached out for him.

The merman grabbed the persons wrist and jerked him down on the floor. Smoker moved fast and jumped up to straddle the thighs and captured the legs under his feet. The intruder arms he placed over the head and held with only one of his calloused hands. The other person had been taken by surprise and wasn't hard to take down.

"Geez Taisa, you really like to play rough don't you?"

Smoker stopped his movements and looked down at the mocking grin on Ace's face. Then he groaned in frustration and rolled over, lying on his mattress once again.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed Portgas?" Smoker asked and rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

Why was he always the one who had to deal with different kinds of brats?

"You did", Ace answered with a sweet smile and curled up against the older man's side. "And here I am, ready for sleep."

"Wait, what? You are definitely NOT sleeping here!"

"Aw Taisa~! Why not?" Ace whined and prodded himself up on his elbows, looking at the captain with a pouting face.

"Because you got an own bed, god damn it", Smoker muttered and shut his eyes to avoid the freckled boy's childish facial expression.

"Come on now Smoker, lighten up that sour mood of yours", Ace said, reflecting Smoker's annoyed face. "Don't tell me you seriously not interested in me at all!"

"Someone's a bit full of himself", Smoker muttered without opening his eyes.

Ace huffed and turned his back towards the old man. The youngster folded his arms around his legs and hugged them tight to his chest, the same childish pout forming on his face again.

Smoker slowly opened one of his eyes and glanced over at the man with the back towards him. A small smile graced his lips. Even if Ace was the worse and most cocky brat he had ever met, he was not like any brat Smoker had ever met before. There were so much feelings when the brat was close. Annoyance for the reckless behavior, anger at the smartass comments, happiness at the joy he spread and something else? There was definitely some attraction, you had to be a monk not to be attracted to the young man. But could there really be more than just physical? Smoker wasn't so sure he wanted to know. No matter how it turned out for Sanji, he would return to the ocean, he had nothing to stay here for, and he had his duties as king Zeff's advisor and captain after all. But it couldn't hurt to just let things go with the flow? Just for one night at least.

"Stop being such a child Portgas and come get some sleep", Smoker muttered and jerked the boy over to his place.

Ace was taken by the sudden willingness from Smoker and suddenly the teen found himself sprawled out over the muscled chest. A few moments passed by and the two men stared into each other's eyes, Ace blinking in confusion and Smoker looking uninterested. Then Ace's face split up in a grin and the raven nuzzled his nose down in the junction between Smoker's shoulder and neck, effectively muffling the happy giggles coming from his mouth. Smoker snorted at Ace's reaction, but the smirk grew on his lips and he kissed the black locks that was tickling his chin.

"Now sleep."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, wasn't so sure how much I would write about Smoker and Ace, but I hope you were at least a little bit satisfied. Let me know what you think! Ciaossu


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the late update. My birthday is coming up soon and there is a little much to do right now, but I managed to update before the hell-weekend started at least... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The warm water wrapped around Sanji's body like a comfortable blanket. A content sigh left the blonde's lips. After such a dinner yesterday it was good to finally relax. Somewhere along the dinner, Luffy had succeeded in persuade Brook and the royal orchestra to start play old sailor songs. Luffy and Ace had started to dance on the table and Zoro had burst out laughing with his mouth full of beer. Smoker tried to drag Ace down from the table, but the older brother ended up in his lap; feeding the merman strawberries instead. Sanji wanted to try to, but ended up missing Zoro's mouth and smeared caramel custard over his whole face. Of course the marimo wanted revenge and threw smashed potatoes towards the blonde. Sanji ducked of course and the potatoes hit Smoker instead. Then the food fight was in full swing. Sanji even saw Mihawk throw a chocolate cake at Brooke, but of course the king never got anything on himself. Normally, Sanji would protest in using food so carelessly, but he didn't bother to care about that right then. The merprince snickered at the evening. He wondered if it always was this crazy around Zoro and his court.

"Sanji! Saaanji! SAAAANJIIII!"

The blonde groaned and sunk down lower in the bath. After a crazy dinner yesterday, he and Zoro didn't get any time to see each other before bedtime, and today the marimo was all busy discussing the situation in Grand Line with Mihawk. Apparently there was some fuzz on the east coast with some Don Krieg and his gang. Sanji was sulking because of marimo-absence and he was not in the mood for any clingy monkey-boy. But Luffy had something else in mind.

"Sanji, there you are! We're going to the harbor and meeting a friend!"

Sanji sighed and heaved himself up from the water. With Luffy's help, it took around ten minutes more than necessary to get dressed. The boy was in such a hurry and threw clothes around everywhere so in the end Sanji kicked him out and showed him to stay put until he was finished.

The blonde merman inspected himself in the mirror. He wore an orange button-up shirt, black pants and a black vest over the orange shirt.

When he opened the door to his room, Luffy sat on the floor in front of him, patiently waiting for his friend to be finished.

"You ready? Great! Let's get going!" Luffy cheered and dragged the blonde with him out of the castle.

The town with the harbor was close so they didn't bother to take horses, much to Sanji's relief. Luffy was walking beside him with a huge grin and greeted almost every person that they met. People here seemed to be very fond of the strawhat boy. Sanji could understand that, Luffy was very charming in his own special way.

They walked along the main street that was lined with different stands that sold almost everything. It was mainly herbs, spices or vegetables and Sanji's interest was effectively caught.

"It's usually not this many people around here this hour", Luffy explained as Sanji took his time looking at all the different things. "But since hawk... eh, king Mihawk is here, his ship has brought things like fabric and porcelain to trade so that's what all the commotion is about."

Sanji only half listened and didn't even bother to give Luffy a nod for answer, the strawhat-boy had gotten his eyes on some fried squid anyway. Luffy had tried to sneak a stick with a squid on, but the salesman seemed to know him too well and was prepared. The older man with dark hair and brown skin swatted the boy on the head and told him to come back when he had money. Sanji apologized with a bow and gave the man some belis so Luffy could get a stick. Sanji would never survive the whining if Luffy didn't get one anyway.

They had walked to the end of the market now, and Sanji followed Luffy out on the doc. Many ship were anchored there but only one was big enough to be fitting for the king and his equipage.

"Oi, Luffy!"

The two boys tilted their heads upwards and looked up on the large ship. There stood a grinning man and leaned over the railing. He had tanned skin and red hair, grin splitting his face in two. There were also three scars over his left eye.

"Shanks!" Luffy screamed happy and ran up the gangplank, not bothering to watch out for the other people who walked on it.

Sanji followed the excited boy, being much more careful and glaring towards the sailors that was cursing after Luffy.

When Sanji stepped up on the deck, he could see the little strawhat boy clinging to the man named Shanks for his life. But the read-head didn't seem bothered at all and was just laughing at Luffy's attempt for a hug. Shanks' gaze caught the blonde leaning against the railing and his face lit up in a friendly grin.

"Hi there, you must be the new kid in the castle."

Sanji nodded hesitantly and shook the red-head's outreached hand. The blonde realized he only had one arm.

"His name is Sanji!" Luffy shouted and hit the blonde's back with an approving grin.

"I'm Shanks", the man answered, always looking at Sanji."I'm the captain of this ship and an unofficially advisor to king Mihawk."

"You know what Sanji?" Luffy butted in. "This hat is Shanks', and he told me I could borrow it until I'm old enough to get my own ship. Then I'm going to get an amazing crew and we're going to sail all around the world!"

Sanji smiled at Luffy's excitement. He liked the dream Luffy had very much, he himself would love to build a floating restaurant over All Blue so he could treat people at anything the sea had to offer.

The merprince watched the two old friends talk about something, then Luffy mentioned something and Shanks got all flushed and they started bickering. Sanji just rolled his eyes. Those two must really have known each other way too long.

"Oi Sanji" a voice below hissed.

The blonde turned around and leaned over the railing. Down below in the sea, Usopp was floating right beside the ships keel and looked around him suspiciously every few second to see so he didn't get discovered.

_'Oh Usopp, yo'_ Sanji thought and leaned down more, grinning towards his friend. _'Climb up the wood steps and sit there, this side is towards the sea so no one will see you anyway'._

Usopp looked with skeptical eyes at the little projection of a stair right under the railing where Sanji stood. But Sanji gave him that look so the fishboy sighed and started to climb up the improvised ladder.

"So, how is it going between you and the human? Neither I nor Franky have heard anything from the two of you", Usopp said with a pouting face referring to Sanji and Smoker. "The seaking has been pushing me for any information of me knowing where the two of you are, and I can barely meet up with Kaya cause every time I see her sad I want to tell her the truth."

_'Oh my beautiful Kaya! Is she so worried about me? Now I can die as a happy man'_ Sanji thought with a content sigh squirming.

"They are all worried about you Sanji", Usopp said with a low and serious voice. "Zeff has even asked Jinbe to keep an eye out in his country for you and Smoker."

_'The old man even asked Jinbe?'_ Sanji asked with disbelief. _'Wow, he must be more worried than I thought.'_

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Sanji", Usopp whined.

Sanji shook his head determined to silence Usopp.

_'If the idea is good or bad doesn't matter. The stupid marimo is my destined one, and I think he's starting to realize that too. It's the fifth day now and there is only a matter of time. I must just get him alone with me somewhere.'_

"So I take it things go well between you?" Usopp asked and looked a little more calm. "But Smoker said he would update me, but I haven't seen him lately either."

_'Well'_, Sanji snickered._ 'He's been busy with his own trouble.'_

Usopp's eyebrows rose and the fishboy opened his mouth to ask what Sanji meant, but a hand grabbed Sanji's shoulder and their conversation was interrupted.

Usopp pressed himself up to the side so much he could and Sanji moved so the person behind him wouldn't notice the curly raven.

"Are you talking to the fishes?" Shanks asked with a grin.

Sanji answered with an faint smile of his own. A splash was heard and the blonde tilted his head and saw that Usopp was out if sight. He mentally sighed out in relief.

"Luffy tells me you're a good cook", the red-head continued and leaned over the railing beside Sanji, looking out over the blue ocean. "I would very much like to try your cooking sometimes when the occasion arise."

Sanji nodded with a grin and placed himself beside Shanks, leaning over the railing once again. They stood like that, in silence. Shanks had closed his eyes and enjoyed the salty sea breeze and Sanji peeked over at him once every few second.

"Maa Shanks", a whiny voice came from the other side of the redhead. "It's boring to just stand here, I wanna do something".

Shanks sighed and pushed away from the railing.

"Well then Luffy, how about we find Ben and then walk to the castle. I've missed Makino's food and I'm sure Sanji here wouldn't mind making us something so we can test his skills."

"Sanji's food, wahoo!"

Sanji chuckled and shook his head at the raven's cheery mood. He liked this man Shanks though. Luffy sure could get great friends.

* * *

"Phew, this Sanji sure knows how to cook. I think that even Luffy got content."

Mihawk looked up from the desk filled with paper as the red-haired captain walked in, patting his stomach.

"Indeed, dinner was very pleasant", Mihawk answered and motioned for Shanks to sit down opposite of him. "You should have been with us yesterday, it was very... entertaining."

"I'm sure it was", Shanks said and grinned at the expressionless king. "Zoro and the other seems to enjoy his company too."

"I'm not interested in Zoro's opinion right now. He's still young and a boy with a crush is troublesome. I mean, this blonde man can't even speak. We know nothing about him."

Shanks rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Leave it to Mihawk to point out all the bad things.

"So that is why you asked me to judge him this morning? So I could tell you if Sanji is good for Zoro or not."

"Shanks, you are a very skilled person-knower. You can sense if a person has a good heart and soul. Just as your little friend with the strawhat, but he's still too young to know what to do with the ability of his", Mihawk explained and walked over to one of the windows. "Usually I trust Zoro's judgment, but any person that knows him can see he's lovesick. A lovesick person isn't someone you should thrust."

"Well," Shanks started and heaved himself up from the chair to join Mihawk by the window.

The king's sharp eyes was looking at two figures down in the garden. Shanks followed the gaze and smiled when he saw the prince and the blonde. The two youngsters were fighting over something. It didn't seem serious and their movements wasn't dangerous. Just a jib here and kick there. Zoro had even drawn his swords, but the blonde seemed very capable of defending himself without any weapon. Suddenly Luffy flew out from one of the doors, followed by a worried Chopper. Luffy ran in the two arguing men and all three of them ended up in a pile on the ground. That earned Luffy a kick and fist to the head, but the raven only laughed and soon they were all laughing, Chopper skipping and licking all three faces.

"I like him very much", Shanks finally stated and patted Mihawk's shoulder. "I think you do too. Zoro couldn't have chosen anyone better suited for himself."

"I agree", Mihawk said and walked back to the desk, face still expressionless. "There have been very few people that could make him forget Kuina for one second and make him smile. Sanji seem to be very good at that."

"If you already approved of him, then why did you ask about my opinion?" Shanks asked with a frown.

"Two opinions are always better than one", Mihawk said with a shrug. "Besides, I may be a little lovesick too. There was way too long I ate such a good dinner."

"You're very freakish your majesty", Shanks said with a suspicious look.

"I'm no such thing", Mihawk waved away the subject with his hand. "Prepare the ship, we'll be sailing back tonight."

* * *

I laughed and the tears didn't stop running down my cheeks when I pictured the food fight in front of me. It was hilarious! I hope you liked it as much as I did. The week is soon over, but there's just as much drama left! Hope you're ready for the wrap up, just a few chapters left of this story. It's kind of sad...


	22. Chapter 22

Phew, birthday's over... and a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sanji stood together with Zoro and the others from the castle and waved goodbye as the king's ship sailed away towards the capital. Sanji thought the visit had been short, but this type of trips where apparently usual. Zoro had told him that Mihawk had a very hard time to stay at the same place for too long. Luckily, he could travel around his country to see that everything was alright, now more than ever since Perona could take care of things back in the capital. No one in the kingdom could understand how the golden eyed man had lived through the three children's childhood. Sanji did think Zoro or even Shanks knew that either.

They had walked back towards the castle together with the others, but when they walked beside the cliffs on the shore, Zoro slowed down. Sanji rose an questioning eyebrow but slowed down too, keeping the same pace as the green-haired man. When they were the last ones in the troop, Zoro tugged the blonde with him in between the cliffs.

Sanji didn't comprehend what was happening until his back hit the hard surface of a cliff. He was trapped between it and Zoro's warm body. The human trapped the blonde head between his big hands and Zoro held it in place and kissed him hard. Sanji gasped as Zoro rolled his body towards his and the marimo took the opportunity to enter the blond's mouth with his tongue.

The fluttering in Sanji's stomach was ridiculous and the blonde's head became clouded very fast. Sanji let Zoro's tongue taste the inside of his mouth and the blonde earned a very needy moan from the marimo when he sucked the exploring tongue. The merman twirled his arms around Zoro's neck and let one of his hands brush through the soft green hair. Zoro let his hand wander down the blonde's back and stopped to grope one ass-cheek. No yelp was heard but Zoro felt that Sanji got startled and he grinned into the kiss. The cook was so fun to tease.

"Oi cook", Zoro said and broke the kiss, Sanji jerking his head up at the new nickname. "Let's go for a walk."

Sanji was stunned and Zoro had to drag the blonde with him away from the cliffs and out on the shore. The air was hot after the sunny day, but the breeze from the sea cooled them down. Sanji had first been sullen about Zoro's sudden change in action, but the breeze calmed him down and a small smile grazed his lips. This wasn't so bad after all. Zoro had let go of Sanji's hand to pull off his boots. Then he walked down to the water and let the small waves wash over his feet. Sanji chuckled, Zoro looked like a little boy. Zoro turned and grabbed Sanji, the blonde desperately trying to kick off his own shoes before his own feet walked into the waves.

It was a weird sensation for the merman. After almost a week of not touching saltwater he could feel the familiar waves run along his feet and ankles. A sudden feeling of homesickness washed over him.

Zoro stood behind the blonde and watched him intensely. The blonde hair got a golden shine in the sunset and the blue eyes reflected the usually blue sky. Sanji was indeed a beautiful person, and Zoro couldn't help the happy sigh to escape.

The swordsman circled the blonde's waist and rested his chin on a slender shoulder. Sanji turned to look at the marimo, a questioning expression on his face.

"Just- Let's just stay like this for a while, okay?" Zoro muttered without looking at Sanji, instead he let his gaze sweep over the horizon where the sun's last rays shone.

Sanji nodded and leaned into the prince's embrace. He was very content just where he was.

They stood just like that for a while, until Zoro turned the blonde around in his arms.

"Sanji, I- well I haven't known you for very long but... These days I've started to enjoy your company very much, and the others in the castle do too. The fact that you can't talk doesn't bother us at all. There aren't many people who know about Kuina or that could converse with the old man without even have something to say. You're an interesting person damn cook, and I think I-WAH"

Zoro's little speech was interrupted by a huge wave crashing down on them. Their feet lost balance and they fell to the ground along with the wave.

Sanji was coughing and spouting water around him before he finally could breathe again.

_'What the fuck was that?'_ Sanji wondered and looked around, then his eye caught Zoro sitting up beside him. The blonde blinked a few times, then a fit of mute laughter caught him.

"What's so funny?" Zoro muttered.

Even if Sanji could speak, he wouldn't be able to through the laughing so he just motioned at the marimo's head. Zoro had a squid on his head. A fucking squid! That was fucking hilarious!

Zoro cursed out load and threw the poor animal back into the ocean, a hint of embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"Have you had enough yet?" Zoro said with a sour tone after a few moments.

Sanji dried his tears away with his finger and nodded, now he could die happily at least.

"Well I'm glad someone had fun", he muttered and rose, taking his boots and Sanji's shoes along with him. He would tell Sanji what was on his heart later.

Sanji rolled his eyes at the grumpy human, but was soon running after him to catch up. He would make Zoro's favorite dish when they got back. Everything to lighten up his marimo's mood and get him to take up where their conversation were interrupted.

* * *

"That was close, too close!"

Crocodile was furious. It had only been that close that the human had confessed to the god damn merman. That flamboyant queer wasn't any help either.

"That little tramp. He's better than I thought. At this rate, Roronoa will confess to him before sunset for sure. "

The seasorcerer rummaged around in his coral-desk. He found a few parchment rolls and skimmed thorough all of them. A nasty grin spread on his lips when he found what he searched for.

"If you're gonna get something done, you always have to do it yourself."

Crocodile rose from his throne and walked over to his potions. He picked an orb containing an orange butterfly and two bottles, a red and a green one. He turned and floated over to the scallop shell. He didn't care to pour out the liquid and just threw the whole bottle into the shell. Smoke in blue and orange rose from the shell and crocodile clutched the nautilus shell.

"Zeff's son will be mine, and then the old man will be under my control. He'll wreathe like a worm on my hook."

The purple-haired man's laugh echoed against the cave's walls. The golden light that had taken Sanji's voice rose from the boiling liquid. It twirled around the sorcerer and a transformation began. His body became thinner, the lower part turning from crocodile till human. The skin went from ash-grey to tanned and the purple-tinted hair got a blonde color.

Crocodile bent over his scallop shell, inspecting his new reflection.

"What a ridiculous face. Well, it will have to do on such a short notice."

* * *

Brook sighed as he watched his young master train with Wadō Ichimonji. The two other swords was put to the side, leaning against the castle wall. The prince had been standing like that, cutting in the air over and over again, since dinner had ended. Even Sanji had visited once, but didn't bother to disturb Zoro in his training. Brook had thought it was because Zoro would be really annoyed if Sanji did disturb, but apparently Smoker had another view on the matter. The older man had accompanied the blonde together with Ace and Luffy. Smoker said that Sanji probably respected Zoro's privacy and would wait until the swordsman was ready to stop. At that time Brook guessed that it was the right thing to do, but now it had become darker, colder and the moon shone bright over the castle grounds. Someone had to stop the focused prince, and Brook guessed it had to be him.

"Zoro it's almost midnight and I know you're deep in thoughts, but maybe I could help you get to a conclusion right now? Before you get feverish."

Zoro sighed and stopped with his training. He put down Kuina's sword and walked over to the garden's paling, Brooke joining beside him. They both looked out over the dark sea and Brook waited patiently for Zoro to collect his thoughts.

"I don't know what to think anymore Brook", Zoro said with a low voice. "I've never been interested in anything beside training. But these days, ever since the ship sank, my heart has been in its own storm. I was so sure that blonde boy on the beach that day was the true love in my life, but now I'm not sure. Today I was going to tell Sanji what I really feel about him. I was going to confess I love him. But we were somehow interrupted and my courage was washed away with the water. Do you really have to think through love this much?"

"Some people do and some people don't", was Brook's answer.

"Well that sucks", Zoro said with a groan.

Brook watched the young prince as the boy fell in deep thoughts again. It may be a little sadistic, but he was enjoying seeing Zoro so out of character. Usually the stoic swordsman just grunted or drew his swords when troubles arrived. This wasn't something that you could slice in pieces or just let it be, though. The little green-haired had finally become a human and was now lovesick.

"I can't decide for you Zoro", Brook started and jerked Zoro out of his own mumbling. "But if I may say, far better than any dream-partner; is one of flesh and blood. One warm and caring and right before your eyes."

Zoro followed Brook's arm that pointed over his head. Sanji was leaning against his closed window, back towards them. Luffy was jumping in the bed, probably begging for Sanji to make him a late night snack. A smile searched it's way to Zoro's lips. Sanji had truly fitted right into the odd but charming people in this castle.

"Since you've stopped swinging does swords of yours, I'll withdraw. Good night prince Zoro."

"Yeah, night."

The prince waited until Brook's steps had faded away before looking up at Sanji's window again. The blonde couldn't be seen anymore, but neither could Luffy and the light was still shining in the room.

"Ah, fuck this. Brook's right"

Zoro let go of the paling and walked towards Sanji's room, but a voice from afar stopped him in his tracks.

"Zoro... Zoro"

Someone was calling his name, and he recognized that someone's voice. His heart started to tremble with a longing for just that voice. He ran back to the paling and heaved himself over it with his upper body, eyes floating over the dark shore beneath him.

"Zoro... Zoro"

There was a figure walking on the shore, and the damp voice became stronger. Zoro's face frowned in concentration. It was too dark to see the person clearly, but it was definitely a man. His legs was long and body thin. Hadn't Zoro seen him before?

The closer this man walked beneath him on the beach, the more Zoro's head was clouded. He was trying to think clear, but it was like a yellow thick smoke clouded his brain and stopped every rational thought from running through his head.

He tried to grasp a hold of a last resistance, a picture of something important. A blonde, laughing, blue-eyed cook with kicks as strong as iron and very kissable lips.

'Sanji'

But soon, the only thing that ran though Zoro's mind was that voice, and the person walking towards the castle on the beach.

* * *

I'm really sorry! But I couldn't resist spoiling the lovely moment with that squid! To good opportunity to pass up. So yeah, this was a little cliff-hanger. Don't be mad at me.. I'll update soon I promise. A penny for your thought. Ciaossu!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the wait! Here you go... a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

It was the sixth day of the week and the sun was shining. Franky was soaring over the castle, enjoying the blue sky. But that wasn't the reason to why he had arrived to the castle this early. He had something really important to do. He saw the open glass-door on the balcony that led into Sanji's room. Some maid must have left it open while airing.

"Sanji! SANJI!"

Somewhere in his sleepy head Sanji thought that this new wakeup method was really tearing on his nerves.

"What is the god damn bird screeching about?" a growl asked from the coach in the other side of the room.

Smoker had been sleeping in Sanji's room that night, using some lame excuse about his back was getting to old for sleeping in the stable loft. Sanji was sure the real reason was to avoid Ace. The grey-haired man had a nasty habit of avoiding people who got too close to him, but the blonde prince knew better than to point that out.

Smoker rubbed his face with a calloused hand and stood up. Franky had flown inside the room and landed on the bed, still shouting out to the blonde, who didn't feel like getting up today. Zoro had been so absent yesterday, and Sanji wondered briefly if it was because he had laughed at the swordsman at the beach for his weird sense of fashion. But it had looked so fun with the squid on the green hair.

"Wake up now bro! I just heard the news! They're super, congratulations! Can't believe you did it!"

"Wait a minute here", Smoker said with a yawn. "What are you babbling about?"

"Yeah right", Franky said with a grin. "As if you two didn't know already! The whole castle is fussing about that the prince getting himself hitched this afternoon!"

The blue-haired seagull ended his screeching with his usual pose, wings over his head and tilting them to the side. Both Sanji and Smoker looked with confused faces at the silly bird and his pose.

"You know, he's getting married. You've seriously never heard the expression 'getting hitched'?"

Suddenly Sanji was very awake. What was Franky talking about? Could Zoro finally have realized that Sanji was the person he was supposed to spend his life with and love to eternity and all that crap?

"Well congratulations kid, I'll catch you later. I need to tell Usopp! He wouldn't want to miss such great news." And with that, Franky flew out the same way he arrived, leaving a grumpy Smoker and a stunned Sanji.

_'Wait, if Zoro's gonna marry me... then he must love me! He really loves me!'_

As Sanji's brain finally started to work, the blonde threw himself out of bed. He caught Smoker in a hasty kiss right on the lips before rushing towards the door. A quick look in the mirror and the blonde was gone, leaving a perplexed Smoker behind.

"Wait, Sanji! Something isn't right here!" the gray-haired man shouted and followed the merprince out of the room.

Smoker caught up with the blonde down the first stair. Sanji had stopped and was now standing behind a pillar, peeking down at the floor bellow.

"Sanji what-" Smoker started to ask with a hiss, but silenced himself as he saw the merman's facial expression.

Sanji was very pale, much more than usual. His body was pressing against the pillar, as if he needed support because he couldn't hold up his own weight. Smoker could hear voices in the ball room below, and the captain slid in behind Sanji, peeking from behind the pillar too. When Smoker eyes caught the same thing Sanji had witnessed ,the color in his face drained some too.

Below them was Brook and Zoro standing, but they weren't alone. Beside Zoro, clutching his arm tightly, was a tall blonde. He wasn't a copy of Sanji, but the similarity was there. They both had the same body structure: long legs and slender frame. The blonde hair was framing the quite handsome face, but this man didn't hide any of his eyes. Smoker could feel Sanji tense before him as Brook was speaking and the grey-haired man concentrated on the conversation.

"I-It appears that I was mistaking. This young man you've been talking about seem to really exist."

"We want to get married as soon as possible", Zoro said in a very monotone voice.

Sanji clutched the pillar harder and his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

"W-well of course Zoro", Brook said a little shocked. "But it takes a lot of preparations before a wedding: invitations and the food. I don't think that your father will return right away after being

here so soon and-"

"The only thing we need is someone to marry us", Zoro interrupted the butler. "And my father doesn't have to be invited. He doesn't like celebrations anyways."

Brook was stunned. Zoro knew very well the king would be furious if Zoro went and married someone without his acceptance.

"What about Sanji?" Brooke almost whispered.

Hadn't Zoro been happy with the other blonde? He was handsome and got along great with everyone in the castle, and he cooked wonderful food. Brook wasn't sure he liked this knew admirer of Zoro's. The butler tried to match Zoro's intense gaze, but something was off. The prince had a hard gaze as usual, but it was somehow very distance. The usual scowl on the sun-kissed face was also gone.

"He can get a job in the kitchen if he likes. He's a big boy and can take care of himself. As the prince and ruler of this castle Brook, I don't think you have any saying in this."

Brook winched. Since when did Zoro express his authority like that?

"Very well" Brook said with a defeated sigh. "I'll arrange for a wedding boat. Will tomorrow be a good day for the wedding?"

Zoro looked over at the blonde beside him and the man nodded, very pleased.

"Tomorrow afternoon, the ship will depart one hour before sunset", Zoro proclaimed.

Sanji was taking in short sharp breaths. His whole head was in total chaos. His chest was tight and it was as if someone had taken his heart in a big hand and was now trying to squeeze it to death. He couldn't stay here any longer. He turned around and rushed back up the stairs. Smoker wanted to call out to him, but the older man was in shock too, and he didn't want to be caught standing there.

Dark eyes followed the escaping blonde up the stairs, and the new blonde beside Zoro grinned to himself. The grip he had around Zoro's arm tightened and the other arm reached up to grab a necklace he wore. It was a golden nautilus shell.

* * *

"His name is Duval."

Smoker looked up at the man how had stopped in front of him. The usual grinning face was stern, making the freckles that gave him such a playful touch look very out of place. The kid wore that stupid orange hat, but it was the only thing that Smoker recognized as usual this screwed up day.

The whole castle had been thrown off when it became clear that Zoro wouldn't marry Sanji, but someone else entirely. The mood today wasn't anywhere near as cheerful as it usually was.

Sanji had looked himself inside his room, refusing to met anyone. Sometimes, a crashing could be heard or a loud thump. Smoker felt really bad for the maids who had to clean the mess Sanji was making. He had seen the tantrum Sanji could throw when upset, it wasn't beautiful.

"Duval huh", Smoker answered absentmindly and blew out smoke from his mouth.

"Yeah, how's Sanji?" Ace asked and sat down beside the older man.

Smoker was the only one who had been brave enough to at least take a peek into the blonde's room. He had almost been hit by a chair and the blonde's voice had been screaming in his head.

"He was alive two hours ago", was Smoker's response. "Have you met this Duval guy by the way?"

Ace nodded and his face frowned deeper.

"Yeah, I've promised Zoro to be his best man ever since we where kids. Luffy is his best friend, but facing the fact; my little brother would only loose the ring or forgetting the speech. So I went to talk with him three hours ago. Duval was there too. Both you and Brook told me there was something off with Zoro, but when I was there he was just like normal, until I started to talk about Sanji. Then he became all stiff and monotone. Then Duval started talking about how good he looked and threw really psycho winks at me, got me all disturbed", Ace explained and shuddered. "A real narcissist if you ask me."

Smoker bit down on his cigar a little harder. He had thought Crocodile had something to do with this, but this person Ace described wasn't anywhere near the reptile's personality. But something was definitely fishy.

"Will you attend to the wedding?" Ace asked carefully and scooted closer to Smoker.

"No, I'll stay and look after Sanji", Smoker said without thinking.

"What is this between you and Sanji?" Ace asked with a pout.

Hadn't Smoker just recently met the blonde cook just like everyone else? The servant didn't seem to get easily attached to other people, still he was around Sanji like some guardian.

"There is nothing between us", Smoker answered troubled. The brat was asking too many questions for his liking.

"Then way do you want to stay with him rather than follow along on the wedding boat?"

Ace had now leaned in so much he was face to face with Smoker, a frown deep on his face.

"Someone have to look after the kid so he doesn't go take suicide or something", Smoker said and leaned back a little to get some space between them. He didn't need a jealous brat around him right now... wait? Jealous? Ace was jealous? Of who? Him? For being able to stay with Sanji?

"Why do you ask?" Smoker questioned, mirroring the disturbed face Ace made. "Do you want to stay with the kid?"

Ace angry expression disappeared and was replaced with a look that said: Are you seriously an idiot?

"No you dumbass!" Ace shouted and stood up. "Of course I don't want Sanji to do something stupid! But I want you to come along and be with me, not him!"

Smoker's cigar dropped to the floor. Ace was seriously interested in him? Smoker had thought Ace was the kind of brat to flirt with everything that moved and left when he was content. That was why Smoker had never taken the brat's flirting seriously.

Ace was fuming at Smoker's silence, that meant that he was right about Smoker liking Sanji, right?

"So you just want to stay and comfort Sanji", Ace said an a dangerously low tone. "It's easy to steal a broken heart, right? Well fine, hope you two will be happy."

With that, the raven stormed off; leaving a shocked Smoker behind.

"Fuck", Smoker groaned and fell back on the grass. "What a drama-queen, assuming stupid things on his own. Why do I end up in all these screwed situation."

* * *

Sanji was standing in front of the familiar dark green door. He was done cursing and swearing and making a mess in his room. He had heard some maids walking by his room talking about this new blonde, Duval, making a wuss at the tailor over a wedding suit. So Sanji prayed that Zoro was in his room, alone.

The blonde took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. A muffled 'come in' was heard and Sanji's heart hammered against his chest when he stepped in and saw Zoro sitting behind his desk, alone.

Zoro looked up from the papers and was surprised to see Sanji. He removed the reading glasses from his face, placing them on the table.

_'Fuck, he looks good in those_', Sanji thought and bit his lips as his gaze followed the hand with the glasses.

"Sanji, what are you doing here?"

The blonde winched at the harsh tone in the question. He had hoped that Zoro would be more friendly when Duval wasn't there.

_'What's wrong with you marimo?'_ Sanji asked and walked over to the table that Zoro sat behind.

_'Marrying some random guy? Didn't you like me just yesterday? Make up your freaking mind!'_

Zoro stood up calmly and Sanji grabbed his shirt with his fist and glared at him.

"I guessed you're pissed off at my sudden change in heart? This is him Sanji, the person on the beach. My destined person"

_That is a fucking lie!'_ Sanji screamed out and shook the swordsman in front of him. _'It was me on the beach! No one else! You fucking stupid, slow, idiot marimo!_

"Stop behaving like a child shitty cook", Zoro growled and pushed the merprince away. "You lost, got it? I was interested in you, but you've got no chance anymore. It's over. You're allowed to stay here and work if you want. I couldn't care less."

With a shrug of his shoulder, Zoro sat down on his chair again and put on the glasses. Sanji just stood there, like stone. His heart had sank down the bottom of his stomach, and it would never rise again, never. But before the blonde left, he would take out his rage. He rose a leg over his head and slammed it down the desk. With a loud crack, the desk split in two parts and paper flew all over the place. Zoro looked in shock, first down on the destroyed desk then up at Sanji.

_'That's your fucking wedding gift shitty swordsman'_ was Sanji's last thought before storming out from the room.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry this chapter took time. I've only two weeks left in school until summer-break and it's pretty busy. So yeah, Sanji's heart-broken... and I guess Ace is too. I hope you're not! It's soon time for the wrap up, but until then... hold out and review!


	24. Chapter 24

Another update! Oh geez, we're getting closer and closer to the end here! Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The seventh and last day of the week, and the sun would set within one hour. The ship the wedding was aboard on where on its way out to open sea. Sanji stood behind one of the adorned pillars on the dock and stepped out from behind it when the boat passed. His last hope was fading away. He hadn't slept much at all this night, and he had really thought Zoro would change his mind. But now it was too late, he really had lost.

Sanji rested his back against the pillar sliding down till his butt hit the tree planks under him. He pulled his knees up under his chin and folded his arms over them. His head sank down in the new space he had created and then he let all his emotions go.

Smoker walked up to the shaking blonde. Stiffed sobs erupted from the little ball Sanji made and the older man sat down beside him, lighting up a cigar. He didn't like seeing Sanji like this, it had been too much turmoil of emotions these past days.

Sanji felt the warm big arm wrap around him and he unconsciously leaned into the safety Smoker gave him. Usopp floated in the water below the dock. His eyes was filled with tears when he saw how heartbroken Sanji was. Smoker looked up towards the boat and saw the broken face of Ace who leaned onto the railing. The captain made an almost mute groan. Sanji felt the groan more than

heard it and looked up, eye filled with silent tears. He did see the hurt expression on Ace face before the freckled man disappeared from the railing.

_'What was that about?'_ Sanji asked with a broken voice.

"We argued last night, and it didn't turn out so well", Smoker said and rubbed the back of his head

with his free arm. "The brat misunderstood my intentions of staying here."

_'He thought you wanted to be with me rather than him'_ Sanji said with a hurt voice and the gray-haired man cursed the kid's quick head. _'Great, I've not only ruined my chances to be with Zoro, but also destroyed a relationship between you and Ace'_ Sanji thought with a groan and let his head fall back in the space his folded arms created.

"It's not your fault", Smoker muttered. "I should have said something, but it's better this way. It could never had been something between us anyway."

_'Why not?'_ Sanji asked without looking up this time.

"I'm a merman and he's a human."

_'So am I and Zoro'_

"Yeah, and look how that turned out", Smoker muttered, but regretted it immediately when Sanji's whole body cringed.

"I'm sorry Sanji", Smoker said with a sigh. "I guess I'm a little heartbroken too."

_'So you do like him'_ Sanji said and a shadow of a grin played over his face.

Smoker snorted and leaned back on the pillar to, glad to see Sanji sober up a bit. "Guess I do."

* * *

Franky was humming a happy song as he sailed over the red sea towards the wedding boat. He hadn't gotten the new about who Zoro was actually marrying and was on his way to the ceremony.

When he slid along the boat in the wind, a dark laughter caught his ear.

"Aww, you're plan seem to work out very fine Croco-chan"

Franky wrinkled his feather-face and landed quietly outside one of the round windows on the boat. When he peaked inside he could see Bon Kurei, one of Sanji's maids, and another blonde man. But it wasn't Sanji.

"Of course it does mr. 2" The blonde said with a nasty grin.

He was sitting in along the opposite wall in a comfortable chair, dressed in a white tuxedo.

"I was very pleased to find this Duval person in my contract."

"But how did you manage to turn yourself into someone else?" Bon Kurei asked surprised. "I thought you were cursed by the seaking so you couldn't switch shape."

"True indeed", the blonde answered. "But you can find loophole in anything. By using a body that is already existing I can take over the body and act on my own. The only problem is that the body's real personality shine's through sometimes."

"Oh, like those winks you make all the time", Bon giggled.

"Yes, like the winks", Crocodile said annoyed and massaged his forehead. "Since Duval couldn't pay back what he owned me for that face-change, he became mine and are now one of the polyps in my cave while I use his body to screw with the swordsman's brain."

"So you used some spell on Zoro-chan, hmm?" Bon asked right in the middle of doing a perfect twirl.

"Yes, that stupid man would be too stubborn otherwise. But now it's just a matter of time. Soon I'll have that little merman, and the ocean will be mine."

"The seasorcerer", Franky whispered to himself and flew away from the window. "He's gonna- I gotta... Sanji!"

Franky hurried back to the castle. He spotted the blonde merprince sit on a dock together with the captain and Usopp.

"SANJI!"

The three men looked up at Franky when he came crashing down on the bridge.

"Sanji", Franky said and breathed rapidly. "I was flying... well of course I was flying, I am a bird, very super-"

"Would you just get to the point?" Smoker interrupted annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I overheard that maid, Bon Kurei talk with a blonde man in one of the ship's cabins. But the blonde wasn't really him. The blonde named Duval was actually the seasorcerer!"

Franky grabbed Smoker's head between his two wings.

"Do you hear me? The prince is about to marry the seasorcerer in disguise. He bewitched him to like Duval or something."

Even thought this was bad news, Sanji's heart flew right up to his usual place. So Zoro wasn't just ditching him, he was bewitched by that freaking reptile.

"Are you sure?" Smoker asked, a little lightheaded from being shaken by the bird's wings.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Franky asked, then hurried to add: "I mean when it's really important?"

"What are we gonna do?" Usopp asked with his freaked, high-pitched voice.

Sanji rose from his sitting position and looked at the little boat dot that was the boat, sailing towards the sunset.

_" If he tells you this before the sunset on the seventh day, you'll remain human permanently"_

Crocodile's dark voice echoed in Sanji's head. They still had around half an hour before the time was out.

_'I'm not letting go of Zoro now'_ Sanji told them and dived down in the water.

"Sanji wait!" Smoker shouted and rose, but the merprince had already started to swim towards the boat.

"Fuck, he will never make it in time if he swims", Smoker cursed an looked around.

At the end of the dock was a small boat attached with rope and Smoker rushed towards it.

"I'll take this boat and pick up Sanji", Smoker shouted to Usopp and Franky. "Then we'll advance towards the boat as fast as we can. Usopp, you swim back to the castle and find King Zeff. He must know about this, and bring back my jutte with you!"

"What about me?" Franky asked as Usopp jumped back into the waves.

"Try to stall that wedding", Smoker said. "Sanji get up here."

The blonde looked over his shoulder and grabbed the railing and heaved himself up in the boat.

"Stall the wedding?" Franky asked confused to himself. "How do I do that? AHA! I've just got the most super idea!"

The seagull flew away over the shore and screeches to his heart content. Other birds and sea creatures along the shore perked their head up.

"Franky family!" The blue-head screeches. "We gotta help a friend of mine, follow me!"

Other birds followed the seagull as both seals and manatees jumped into the water, swimming together with dolphins and shrimps after their bird-leader as he flew towards the ship.

* * *

Chopper was not fond of this at all. The new person, this Duval, smelled fishy; or rather he smelled like a reptile. Chopper didn't like those creatures. Once he got bitten by a snake, and it hurt like hell.

The little reindeer watched as the couple walked down the aisle and he growled when Duval walked past him. The blonde glared down at the reindeer and kicked back and hit Chopper's blue nose.

They stopped in front of a short old priest and when the audience sat down he started the ceremony.

"Do you, Roronoa Zoro, take Duval to be your husband for as long as you both shall live."

"I do", Zoro answer in the same monotone voice he had gotten these late days.

Duval smirked and looked over at the sinking sun. Now it was only around a quarter or so until the sun had set. A weird sound was heard and Duval frowned and looked up to the sky. Suddenly birds where everywhere and Duval had to duck so he wouldn't be hit by at least twenty of those ridiculous poultries. Other screams was heard from the audience as seals and manatees jumped up on deck. He could still hear the priest continue his task as if nothing had happened.

"Get off me you disgusting fowl", Duval growled and grabbed a bird's beak.

Franky saw that one of his friends got caught and he advanced for the wizard, screeching in his ear.

"You little-" Duval growled and he grabbed Franky's little neck.

Chopper couldn't stand to watch that disgusting excuse of a human trying to suffocate an animal friend, and the reindeer broke free from the lace that Brook kept him in. Franky succeeded to get his beak around the nautilus necklace and was trying to break himself loose by stomping his feet against Duval's board chest.

Chopper ran towards them from behind and put his head down, ready for attack. His antlers connect with Duval's long legs and the human lost his balance and at the same time, the grip of Franky's neck.

The lace to the nautilus shell broke and the yellow thing flew over the crowd. When it connected to the floor it broke into million pieces, right in front of a pair of black shoes. Duval's eyes narrowed as he saw Sanji stand in front of the railing.

* * *

"What the fuck is that noise?" Smoker cursed as he and Sanji arrived beside the ship. "Looks like the fowl is doing a good job."

Sanji nodded and took a hold of the ship's side and heaved himself up a bit. Smoker helped him up and finally Sanji got a hold of the deck. He heaved himself up a little more so he could get a hold of the railing too. When his chest was lying on it he breathed out in relief and looked up. The deck was in total chaos, people running and screaming, animals attacking the food and different people. Sanji saw Franky getting strangled by a blonde who would be no other than Duval. Luckily Chopper came to his rescue. Just as Sanji sat down his feet on the deck, a nautilus shell came crashing down in front of him and shattered into pieces. The golden sting which was Sanji's voice rose from the crushed pieces.

"Zoro... Zoro"

Sanji stared down at the string that was whispering the swordsman's name with his own voice. Zoro, Luffy, Ace, Brooke, Duval, Smoker and the rest of the audience all watched stunned as the golden string twirled around the blond cook and disappears into his mouth.

"Zoro", Sanji whispers.

"Sanji."

The blonde turned around and met Zoro's gaze. This time there was no distance look in his eyes or a stern face. Those green eyes were looking at Sanji, and Sanji only. The spell on Zoro was broken.

* * *

So my skills in writing eventful scenes aren't that great, but I hope you all followed along in the plot of this chapter. I only looked over this once so I hope there isn't too much mistakes! Leave a comment and I'll get working with next chapter right now. Ciaossu!


	25. Chapter 25

New chapter, more action... whop, whop... enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Suddenly, Zoro was very aware of how distance he had been these two days. He was about to marry a freaking stranger for god's sake! It's like he had watched his life pass by through a dirty window without bothering to interrupt. But now he seemed to have control over himself again.

When he hear his name again he recognize the voice. It was from the beach, and it was Sanji who spoke. It was Sanji all the time.

"Zoro."

The swordsman's stomach fluttered when his name was called out by that voice and those lips. It had been Sanji all the time.

"Sanji."

The blonde head looked back at him, blue eyes filled with worry. But soon the worry melted into something else and the blonde gave him a dazzling smile, only for him.

"Hi there idiot swordsman."

Zoro blinked. It was a little weird to hear Sanji talk back to him.

"You- You can talk", Zoro said and walked towards the blonde. "It was you all the time. You're the one."

"Well congratulations to finally figure that one out", the blonde said with a smirk.

The tanned calloused hands wrapped around Sanji's thin waist and pulled him closer, locking their lips together. Sanji's stomach did flips over and over again, and a single tear ran down his cheek. They pulled apart and Zoro brushed the drop away with his thumb.

"Sanji, I'm sorry I didn't notice. I've finally realized. I love y-" but Zoro didn't get the chance to finish that sentence, because Sanji took in a pained breath and slid down towards the deck and out of Zoro's grasp. The sun had sunken down below the ocean surface.

"You are too late!" Crocodile's dark voice thundered over them.

Zoro stared down at Sanji, the blonde's pant's had shredded to pieces and instead he had a fishtail. The swordsman couldn't believe his eyes. Sanji was a fish? No, the term was merman.

"Oh WOW SANJI!" Luffy screamed enthusiastic. "You got a fishtail? That's awesome!"

"He's not the only one"

Everybody looked over at Brook who had spoken. The butler was pale and his arm was pointing at the end of the boat. Ace turned his head and saw Smoker support himself on the railing. He had a fishtail too.

"Smoker", Ace whispered and the gray-haired man gave him an apologetic look.

Crocodile's blood-curdling laughter cut through Luffy's surprised screaming and everyone turned towards Duval.

"It's too late!" the crocodile said with a rumbling voice.

The blonde tall man rose his hands to the air and strong wind blew over the ship. Clothes and skin was ripped apart as Crocodile's cover broke and the crocodile-man beneath it grew into his normal shape. The fair skin tore and fell off to show the sickly dark grey skin of the seasorcerer. The blonde hair was blown away in the wind and the dark-purple hair took its place. The last thing that appeared was the golden hook when the skin of Duval's hand fell down to the floor like a human glove. Sanji looked at the transformation in disgust. A whole shell of a human skin and clothes was just lying there on the floor.

Bon Kurei was rushing towards the seasorcerer and threw a dark green coat over Crocodile's clad shoulders and the look was complete.

Panicked screams from the watching audience as the half crocodile, half man stormed over towards the two princes with inhuman speed. The sharp claws scraped the wooden-floor and the tail was swaying back and forth dangerously.

A strong arm laced out and grabbed Sanji's narrow waist and hurled him up. Sanji was in Crocodile's grip and he didn't have any good angle to hit the stupid reptile with his fin.

"Sanji!" Zoro screamed and tried to get a hold of the blonde, but Crocodile's strong tail hit him and easily threw him back over the deck.

"Good bye lover boy" the crocodile-man said with a sneer then jumped back over the railing, merprince under his arm.

"Sanji!" Zoro screamed again, fast up on his feet and leaning over the railing.

The water was too dark and he can't see a single trace of Sanji.

"I'll save him" came Smoker's voice and the man heaved himself up so he sat on the railing. "You both stay here."

Smoker looked with a serious and hard gaze at both Zoro and Ace, the freckled boy was standing beside him. Before he jumped back into the waves he grabbed Ace's face and gave him a last chaste kiss before jumping down, letting the dark water surround him.

* * *

Smoker sank down on his own a few moments, just letting the familiar feeling of water wrap around him. Then he starts to look around for the merprince and the seasorcerer. There, deeper underneath him he could see the bubbles from the big reptile. Sanji was still trapped under on big arm. Sanji was a strong merman, but the blonde's upper body had nothing against Crocodile's.

"Poor little mr. Prince", Crocodile said with a smirking face. "It's not really you I'm after. I've got a much bigger catch going on-"

"Stop right there, Crocodile!"

Crocodile stopped abruptly, a golden trident only inches away from his scarred face. In front of them was king Zeff, trident raised and a furious expression on his face. Behind him was a shaking Usopp hiding, peeking up but hid fast again when he got a glare from the seasorcerer.

"My, my, if it isn't king Zeff", Crocodile said with a quirking corner of his mouth, his tail slowly pushing the trident away from his face. "How have you been?"

"Let the eggplant go!" Zeff said and stuck the now angry glowering trident towards Crocodile's throat.

Crocodile tilted his head upward to avoid the sharp ends and quirked an eyebrow, smirk still intact on his face.

"That won't do king Zeff. He is mine after all."

The seasorcerer wrapped his strong tail around Sanji's upper body so he had his own grey-skinned hand free. His hand searched inside his big coat and pulled out the same parchment Sanji had signed one week ago.

"We made a deal."

Zeff frowned at the parchment and tried to destroy it with a bolt from his trident. It didn't work. The parchment was without a scratch and Crocodile only flew a few meters backwards due to the strong force behind the bolt, Sanji still in a strong grip with his tail.

Sanji felt how his stomach ached with guilt when he saw his father's faltering face. There was nothing the old man could do and Sanji had never meant for it to end like this. It wouldn't have ended like this if that damn reptile had never interfered in the first place. That must have been cheating, one way or another. Now his beautiful Nami-swan should have been here, she was the best when it came to writing and finding loopholes in contracts.

"Now that won't do", Crocodile said with an evil snare as he get his composure back. "The contract is legal and unbreakable, even for you. Of course I am a reasonable man. The only son of the seaking is a very precious specimen to my collection."

Crocodile let go of the contract and the parchment flew over and twirled around Sanji very fast. Sanji felt how the tail around his body loosened and the green, hard thing disappeared. But now he couldn't move because of the parchment, which had turned into a golden stream and twirled around his whole body; trapping him effectively. Then Sanji started to shrink. The blonde looked over to his father with a panicked expression.

Zeff reached out for Sanji but the reptile's tail wrapped around the old man's wrist. At least Sanji's shrinking stopped. The seasorcerer had rounded the seaking and Usopp shot away like a arrow behind a stone on safe distance.

"I could make an exception, for someone even better", Crocodile whispered to the king, his crocodile-tail slowly trailing over the golden crown on his head.

* * *

"Give me a boat, god damn it!"

The sailors was running around on deck to get one of the lifeboats ready for the prince.

"Zoro over here", Ace shouted.

The swordsman looked over at Ace and then down at his three swords. He wondered if there were any point in bringing them, they wouldn't get destroyed by the saltwater since they had such a quality, but he couldn't fight with them underneath water. Another shout from Ace and Zoro decided to bring them with him anyway.

Zoro jumped down in the boat, holding onto Ace's strong arm. He reached for the oars but another thump that got the boat to cringe made the swordsman turn around. Ace had also jumped down into the boat.

"Smoker is down there too", Ace answered the green-haired man's questioning expression.

Zoro grinned at the determined freckled face and the prince nodded and agreed that his friend could follow.

"Zoro! Don't do anything hasty now!" Brooke shouted from the deck on the bigger ship.

"I've lost him once Brook, I'm not letting go of him now when he is this close!"

"Ace, Zoro I wanna go too", Luffy shouted and tried to climbed over the railing too, but Brook held him in place.

"No way Luffy", Ace shouted back with a little grin on his face because of Luffy's eagerness to help. "You will just be in the way since you can't swim. Stay on the boat and protect Makino and the other's if something happens."

Luffy pouted but stayed put.

"Brook, take the ship back to the shore, just in case", was Zoro's last order before the two youngsters left.

* * *

Smoker watched with big eyes from his position higher up in the water how Sanji started to shrink again. His clothes had fallen off pooling around him and he wasn't bigger than one of his human shoes. He had become really tiny and there seemed to be only skin on his bones. The color of his skin had become even paler and slightly green. The blonde was turning into one of those polyps. His one visible big blue eye was staring at Zeff, begging him not to do anything stupid.

"So," the seasorcerer continued persuade and wiggled a new contract in front of the king. "Do we have an agreement?"

Zeff looked down at Sanji, his only son. It wasn't the first time that little rascal had got into trouble, but this situation must have been the worst ever. What had Usopp said? Something about that bloody human Sanji apparently loved. But wasn't he, Zeff, the one that always said that his children should find that certain someone and then he would be happy for them. The king wasn't a judging person, but did the eggplant really have to choose a human of all creatures to fall in love with?

The seaking gave a heavy sigh before making up his mind. He raised the trident and with a new bolt of yellow bright electricity, he signed the parchment with his own name.

"Excellent", Crocodile said with an alluringly calm voice and snatched the parchment away.

The golden stream that had surrounded Sanji left him in a flash, leaving him all grown up and healthy-looking again. Instead Crocodile's spell went over to surround Zeff, and only in a few second, the big strong seaking had turned into a polyps.

Usopp, who peeked at them from behind his safe cliff, looked down at the green creature on the ocean floor. Without a sound his mouth filled with froth and he fell to the ground too, unconscious from fright.

Sanji was frozen to the spot, just as Smoker. They both stared at the little creature, and Usopp beside it, that was ones the seaking over All Blue.

"I've finally got it" Crocodile said with a leering and triumph in his voice. "The ocean, All Blue, is finally within my grasp."

The green tail wrapped around the shaft of the trident and brought it to Crocodile's slightly grayish hand.

"No fucking way in hell!"

That was Crocodile's warning before a heavy kick was aimed for his smaller back and the reptile was flying into one of the rocks. Sanji was furious. This slimy reptile had tricked him, stolen his voice, cheated and now this! There was no fucking way Sanji would let this go any further.

"Why you little-" Crocodile started and just managed to block another kick aimed for his head with the shaft of the trident.

His big grayish hand grabbed the end of Sanji's fin and twisted, threw the blonde down so his back hit the rock instead. The table was turned.

"You would do best not to annoy me little brat!" Crocodile threatened and pushed the sharp trident against Sanji's throat. "I can turn you into dust in on s-"

Crocodile roared with pain as his arm was penetrated by a sharp spear. The reptile jerk around and saw that god damn human-prince float in the water above him. When Zoro saw that Crocodile's attention was on him and not Sanji, he started swim back up towards the surface.

"Son of a bitch", the reptile mutter. "After him Bananawanis"

"Zoro, watch it!" Sanji screamed and tried to swim around Crocodile, but that freakishly strong tail of his trapped the merprince in a strong grip once again.

Zoro broke the surface with a deep gasp and took a hold of the railing.

"Zoro, are you alright?" Ace asked worriedly and grabbed the man's arms with his hands.

The raven tried to pull him up into the boat, but a scream from Zoro startled him and a heavy force pulled them both down into the dark water.

* * *

Ooh, really exciting here. Sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger, but it was unavoidable right? Anyway, I promise not to drag out the fighting-scene as they do in One Piece... but that is mostly because I lack of skill hehe. Hope you liked this! Be good people and review and there will be something real interesting when all this crap is over!


	26. Chapter 26

Another new chapter, even more action... whop again… enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"What the fuck?" Smoker cursed when he saw that not only Zoro was dragged down into the water, but the stupid brat was with him too. One of the bananawanis had closed his shafts around the human-prince's ankles. That would leave terrible scars and the blood was like a dust-cloud around him. The crocodiles were surprised that another human had fallen into the water, but they were fast to twirl their strong bodies around each of the humans.

"Oi, long-nose!" Smoker shouted and tried to shake some life into the poor fishboy. "Get your sorry ass up and help me out will ya?"

"W-w-what?" Usopp slurred looking around groggily.

"Those bloody reptile got Zoro and Ace, I need your help", Smoker tried again and dragged the sharpshooter up. "Aim for the crocodile on Zoro, I'll save the other brat."

"B-but I've got a d-disease for t-things like these..." Usopp said with shaking fin.

"Pull yourself together Usopp! Sanji needs our help now so stop that ridiculous shaking and aim for the reptile's head. Give me my jutte and I'll go for the other one."

Usopp stiffened and swallowed hard. Smoker was right, he needed to do what was right and help his friends. He gave the captain the long, thin metal weapon and then he started searching for a good stone to fire off on the ground. Smoker launched for the crocodile that had Ace trapped.

'What are you doing here, Ace?' Smoker thought as he grabbed around his jutte a little harder.

He stabbed the crocodile's midriff and then a fast and hard hit to the head. The reptile was taken by surprise and lost its grip around the freckled boy and Smoker could pull Ace free. He pushed the raven towards the surface as he himself turned back to the crocodile. It had taken time to recover and was charging for the captain's head. But Smoker was ready and pushed the jutte right through the body, smashing the heart. The crocodile squirmed for a few minutes, and then it sank to the ground lifeless. Smoker went after Ace, so the brat wouldn't end up in more trouble. He saw who Zoro was about to struggle free from a rather groggy crocodile, Usopp must've hit the pachyderm right between the eyes with a rather hard stone.

Crocodile saw how the human-prince had struggled free from the bananawani's grip and aimed at Zoro with the trident.

"Good bye Prince Charming", the seasorcerer hissed.

Sanji would have none of that. He twisted his body so he could kick at one of the reptile-man's legs. Crocodile lost his balance and aim, the strong beam from the trident being lower than it was originally planned. The beam hit the living bananawani and the reptile was ripped to pieces.

Sanji saw his chance to escape as Crocodile's attention was on the destroyed bodies that was now his beloved bananawanis.

The rage burned inside the seasorcerer's body. There was no way he would let that little bitch and his lover-boy away for this.

Usopp saw with horror how the sand on the bottom started to move towards the reptile-man, lifting and swirling around him like a big underwater sandstorm. Then the man started to grow! He became huge, and Usopp felt as if he shrank as the crocodile-man became bigger and bigger. With an incredible speed, Usopp swam away to a safer distance. He prayed there still would be safe places in the ocean when this was over.

* * *

Sanji heard the huge intake of breath Zoro made as they broke the surface. When they still was under water, Sanji had grabbed Zoro around the waist and the marimo had put his arm over the pale shoulders. Luckily, Sanji's speed made them break the surface in time before Zoro could faint from the lack of air. But that seaweed-head surely had a pair of amazing lungs.

As he let Zoro recover and take in new air, he looked around over the growing waves. Farther away he could see Smoker holding onto an unconscious Ace. Poor boy probably got out of air.

"Smoker!" Sanji shouted over the upcoming storm and startled Zoro.

The captain turned around and spotted the two princes.

"Take Ace with you somewhere safer! We'll fix this!"

Smoker nodded even if Sanji couldn't see and started to drag the raven with him towards the shore.

"Sanji", Zoro said with a hoarse voice. "What's happening?"

"I'm don't know" the blonde said and looked around. "But I'm sure this fucking storm has something to do with god damn reptile and his temper."

A low chuckle was heard and Sanji looked at Zoro with a frown. What did the marimo find so fucking amusing?

"Sorry", Zoro said with a cough. "Never could have imagined you had such a foul mouth."

"S-shut up", Sanji muttered and blushed. "You better get out of here too; it's going to be dangerous."

"Yeah, it better", Zoro said with a grin and grabbed his swords that was still tied to his hip. "I'm ready."

"Zoro!" Sanji said reproachfully. "You can't fight under water. You're a human."

Sanji felt the grip around his slender shoulders tighten.

"I won't leave you alone out here shitty cook. Besides, I can fight everywhere. On the ground, in the air, under water; you name it."

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah marimo; whatever you say", Sanji answered; a little touched that Zoro would stay with him whatever happened.

Zoro was going to ask what Sanji meant with 'marimo', but the surface before them broke and his words was caught in his throat. Crocodile rose from below, but he was like hundred times bigger.

"Shit", Zoro said under his breath and hugged the blonde merman closer to him. He could feel Sanji tremble in his embrace. If it was from fear or rage the human couldn't decide.

"I'll teach you what happens to fools like you who messes with me!" Crocodile's voice rumbled over the ocean. "The waves obey my every whim. The sea and all its creatures will soon bow under my power. "

Crocodile lowered the giant trident down in the waves and spun it around in circles. The thunder and the waves grew bigger and bigger and Zoro couldn't hold onto the merman any longer. A wave crashed down on them and they lost the grip of each other. The trident had created a big maelstrom. The water current sank down to the bottom, and old shipwrecks lifted from their resting place and got caught in the spinning water. Sanji was almost impaled by a broken mainmast and the merprince had to throw himself at the side to not get caught in some old ropes hanging between the masts. He could see Zoro who was in the middle of all the moving shipwrecks. One of the ships smashed right over Zoro and the human was pulled under water.

"Zoro!" Sanji roared over the crashing waves, but he couldn't see the green spot of marimo-hear anywhere.

A strong current grabbed the blonde merman and he fell down inside the maelstrom. The spinning fall suddenly came to a stop when Sanji hit the stony bottom, hard. He groaned and knew that he was getting an ugly blue-print on his back, if he survived that is. A triumphant laugh shout through his head and the blonde tilted his head upwards. Crocodile had towered over the maelstrom and Sanji and the man had a wicked grin on his face.

"You should know one thing mr. Prince" he said with a thundering voice. "I always win."

With that, Crocodile lowered the trident again and aimed for the merman that was trapped at the bottom of the maelstrom. Sanji used his strong fin to push away from the spot and barely saved himself. Then the reptile-man raised the trident. Sanji's eyes widened when he realized Crocodile would throw the whole trident down on him. The blonde would never be able to doge that.

"So much for true love", the seasorcerer said with a mocking grin.

A roar broke through the storm and Sanji saw how the trident slowly fell from Crocodile's hand.

* * *

Zoro barely had time to snatch a hold of a stray rope hanging down the side of the shipwreck that crashed over him. He was pulled along with the wreck in the strong current and the human felt the need for air burn in his lungs. He climbed up the side of the wreck with help from the rope and took a huge breath when he finally broke the surface again. Zoro kept climbing up along the side and rolled over the railing to land on the old, moldy deck.

Zoro stood up and looked out over the stormy sea. He could see Sanji fall down the maelstrom and get trapped in its eye. Zoro looked over to the giant monster. Normally he would be able to slash through even such a huge object, but it was a little riskier with so much crocodile skin, and a stay cut could hit Sanji if he wasn't careful. But something needed to be done, or else Sanji would be barbecued by that enormous fork.

Zoro looked over the deck, but it was hard to see anything in the heavy rain and the crashing waves. Then he saw the broken mainmast and got an idea. He ran towards it and used Wado Ichimonji to cut it loose from the deck. The other end of the mast had been broken, probably by the storm that sank this ship.

Zoro lifted the whole thing and carried it towards the boats front. There he tied it so it pointed in the same direction the ship was going.

"Not as good as a harpoon or my swords, but it can't be helped.

"You should know one thing mr. Prince. I always win."

Zoro turned to the big monster that totally ignored him, probably because the reptile thought he was dead.

"Yeah, we'll see about that", Zoro muttered and ran to the other side to grab the helm and steered the boat towards Crocodile.

"Come on, come on, come on" Zoro chanted when he saw the crocodile-man raise the fork, he was probably tired of missing his target till now.

"So much for true love"

"Doesn't he fucking know that it's always the good ones who win?" Zoro cursed and jammed the sharp balk right in the back of the reptile-man, probably piercing through his whole body and out of the chest.

The roar the sorcerer made was very satisfying in Zoro's ears. A charging of lightning went through Crocodile's body, and he fell backwards crushing the ship. Zoro had already jumped off the ship when it sank along with the dead Crocodile.

The prince was tired, but he would not faint in the water again! He had already been saved Sanji and the blonde would never let him live it down if he had to do it again. The water was boiling from the spot Crocodile sank and smoke rose in pillars. But the only thing Zoro saw was the beach, and he was very grateful when he crawled up on it. When he collapsed out of fatigue he could only pray for Sanji and the others ' safety.

* * *

And so the fight is over and the bad man is dead! I won't leave you unsatisfied though, there are one chapter and an epilogue left before this story ends! Review please... Ciaossu


	27. Chapter 27

This is the wrap up for _Little merman_, so enjoy it while it lasts hehe

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Small parts of something that looked like crocodile skin and flesh slowly sank down into the ocean's depth. Everything felt really calm comparing to what it had been only minutes ago. Inside Crocodile's cave it had been still for quite a long time.

The frightened polyps turned their yellow sad eyes upwards the roof when the small part of what had been Crocodile, sank down into the cave through the different holes.

A warm current went through the cave and the spell that kept the merpeople trapped as polyps was blown away. Every one of the little polyps turned into their former shape. Tenths of merpeople and humans emerged from the cave, the human swimming towards the surface with grateful tears in their eyes as some of them got a lift with one from the merpeople

The trident had turned into its usual form and was sinking down to the bottom, just like some parts of Crocodile.

When the trident hit the ground, a big familiar hand wrapped around the shaft. Zeff looked at his own body and the trident with relief. It looked like his little eggplant had made it.

"I-Is he gone?"

Zeff turned and saw Usopp swim up to his side looking around every few second.

"That would be a good guess long nose."

"Don't call me that", Usopp muttered, but it hadn't any affect because the relief shone threw in his tone.

"Let's see if we can find the little eggplant and his new friend."

Usopp and the king rose to the surface.

The first thing the king saw was the human that had caught Sanji's interest lying on the beach. Then he saw the blonde, not far away; sitting on a stone in the water and looking depressed. Then he saw Smoker. The captain was floating in the water not far away from where the king himself had broken the surface. He held a sleeping human in his arms: a black-haired boy who couldn't be more than in his early twenties. The king advanced towards his captain and stopped beside him. Smoker turned and greeted the king with a nod. Then they both looked back to the blonde merman.

"He really does love that human, doesn't he Smoker?"

"He does", Smoker said with another nod.

"Then I guess there is only on problem left", Zeff said with a heavy sigh.

"What would that be, your majesty?" Smoker asked with a curious look.

Maybe it was how the old man would get Sanji to give it up now, or how to get along with Sanji after talking the stubborn blonde to follow with them back.

"How I and the girls are going to cope with the emptiness when he's gone."

Smoker almost dropped the narcoleptic raven and Usopp dropped his chin. Would Zeff really agree to let Sanji become a human again, forever?

The trident started to glow and the king put the sharp ends in the water and a yellow glimmering stream made its way towards Sanji.

* * *

_'God damn, fucking disgusting, annoying, cheating reptile'_ Sanji cursed a long row of curses while looking longingly at the stupid marimo who had fainted, again. '_At least he made it to the shore himself this time'_, Sanji thought with a role of his eyes.

A pang went through Sanji's chest, like so many other times this morning. It kind of hadn't sunken in yet, that he would never be able to live with Zoro. It was that god damn reptile's entire fault!

Sanji ran his hand through the damp blonde hair for the hundredth time.

No! No, he would not let go of Zoro now. He would find a way, there had to be! He would solve this he would...

Sanji stopped his chanting in his head when a slightly tingle started in his fin. The merprince looked down and saw that the little part of his fin that had been in the water was caught in a golden, gleaming stream flowing in the water.

"What the-?" he muttered and looked up, meeting dark eyes belonging to his father.

Sanji frowned and tilted his head in confusion. His heart got a slight twinge of hope, but his brain refused to believe in it. Could it really be this simple? Would his father be willing to give him up and let him live with a human; humans who he hated so much. But it was all there. The glimmering crawled over his fin and it looked like the tail was pulled apart, and suddenly he had the slender, pale legs again.

Sanji looked back up at Zeff, and the seaking saw the underlying gratitude and hope in the happy blue eyes.

With a splash Sanji jumped down from the stone and ran, still with some difficulty, towards the beach and the sleeping beauty... well maybe washed up seaweed was a better name for the marimo.

The sun awoke Zoro, but the splashing what was dragged his conscious out of its slumber. Zoro prodded himself up on his elbows and blinked to get used to the strong light.

"Zoro"

His senses became high alert when Zoro heard the blonde's voice. Sanji had survived. What would happen now? Was he still a fish? No, they were called mermen right?

"Get off your sorry ass and give me a bloody kiss."

"What a romantic you are," Zoro said with a grin and looked up at the blonde who stood bend over him.

Sanji grinned back and gave the swordsman his hand to help him up. Instead, Zoro grabbed the wrist and pulled Sanji down. The blonde wasn't ready and he was tucked down onto the marimo's lap.

"What are you doing stupid marimo?" Sanji cursed, but his tone didn't sounding too angry.

"Hm, such a foul mouth" Zoro said with a frown. "I'm not sure if you're better with a voice after all."

"You keep that annoying cockiness and I'll kick your ass for sure", Sanji growled, but inched closer and wrapping his arms around the tanned neck.

"Yeah, like you could."

"I'll show you-"

"Yeah, some other time. I just found a way to shut you up."

Zoro's hand had sneaked up behind Sanji's head and Zoro crushed their lips together; silencing the blonde, for now.

"Just one thing", Zoro said when he broke away.

"What?" Sanji asked, slightly out of breath.

"You are aware of your lack of clothes, right?"

Sanji yelped when a tanned hand squeezed one of his ass-cheeks to prove his nudity.

"Fuck you pervert, and give me your damn shirt!"

* * *

Smoker shook his head at the two men making out on the shore. He turned towards Zeff and almost chuckled when he saw the frown on the seaking's face.

"Hard to let go your majesty?"

Zeff twitched and muttered something Smoker couldn't catch. Then Zeff turned to the captain and looked down at the boy in his arms.

"What about you?" the older man asked.

This time Smoker frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"I certainly won't die because Sanji's leaving us. The sea will become much calmer."

Zeff rolled his eyes. His usually sharp captain was surely dense sometimes.

"I didn't mean Sanji, idiot", Zeff said and nodded towards Ace. "What will you do? You want to stay with that kid?"

"O-of course not!" Smoker hissed, but the blush in his cheek was obvious and poor Usopp really tried to hold his laughter. "I can't just leave my duties. It doesn't work like that… and I'm not made to walk on two legs."

Zeff chuckled. Those excuses were bad, but he knew Smoker's stubbornness. The captain would never abandon his work and fight for justice or whatever he said he was doing. Luckily Zeff had his way with talking.

"Too bad", Zeff said and looked back at the youngsters on the beach. "I needed someone to keep an eye on him, someone who knows how to handle the eggplant. Someone I trust very much."

'Oh no, not this psychology-talk again!' Smoker groaned in his head.

"King Zeff, I see your point. But Sanji is grown enough and there are enough of people in the castle that can take care of him. I cannot possibly just ditch because of-"

"It's an order Smoker", Zeff said with a stern voice, tired of this game. "I want someone to keep an eye on him without his knowing, and that someone is you. I know Sanji wouldn't be suspicious if you wanted to stay."

Once again the king gazed over at the sleeping raven. Smoker was quite torn. He did want to stay on land. It was a very interesting world and he liked the other servants in the castle, even Luffy. He felt Ace stir in his arms, nuzzling closer to his chest. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards a little and he nodded. What else could he really do?

Zeff smiled and put his hand on the grey-haired man's shoulder.

"Thank you" he whispered and lowered the trident into the water again.

* * *

Sanji stood on the beach and tried to drag the white shirt down lower. Lucky for him Zoro was bigger and that made the shirt longer, covering his ass and front; barely. The blonde blushed when he saw the sultry smile and shining gaze.

"Stop looking at me like that", Sanji muttered and looked down at his feet digging in the sand.

"But you do look very tasty", Zoro said, yanking Sanji into his arms.

Sanji was startled by the action and was prepared for some inappropriate touching, but nothing came. Instead Zoro rested his head on Sanji's golden locks and stroked his back. Sanji leaned in to Zoro's touch, sighing happily. This was it. Sanji would stay with Zoro forever. It's not like the idiot swordsman would have any choice in backing out now. Not that Sanji though that would happen.

"I'm still gonna kick your ass", he whispered and nuzzled the chest where he had put his head to rest. "Keep dreaming", Zoro said with a chuckle. "But this is good: I think you're going to be a perfect sparring partner."

"Yeah," Sanji said and lifted his head from underneath Zoro's chin. "With my help, you're gonna beat Mihawk in no time."

The splashing of someone walking in the waves interrupted their conversation and the two princes turned their heads. Smoker was walking towards them, on two legs, a newly awake Ace in blinking in his arms.

"I can't believe that idiot slept through everything", Zoro said with a grin.

"I heard that Zoro!" Ace croaked with a hoarse voice.

"Smoker! What is this?" Sanji asked and his face lightened up. "You're gonna stay too?"

"Yeah", Smoker said and rubbed his head after he had put Ace down on the sand. "Zeff wants someone to keep a look on you."

"How thoughtful of him", Sanji said with a grin and looked around. "Where is he?"

Smoker turned towards the water, but neither Zeff nor Usopp could be spotted.

"I guess he left", Sanji said with almost an unnoticeable pout.

"Without saying goodbye?" Zoro asked with a surprised voice.

"Yeah well, those two aren't the type to take farewell", Smoker said and nodded for Sanji.

"I don't wanna hear that from you", Sanji muttered.

"Don't worry Sanji", Ace said, his usual grin back in place. "He said he would be their when his little eggplant got married."

"Eggplant?" Zoro said with a slightly mocking tone and Sanji groaned.

"I've told him not to call me that!"

"How did you know?" Smoker asked and turned to Ace.

Ace mischievous grin was the only answer Smoker needed and the captain made a similar groan as Sanji just made.

"You heard."

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"Enough", Ace answered with a playful grin, then the raven turned serious. "So, you're not interested in Sanji?"

Sanji felt Zoro's arm snuck around his hip and he was pulled closer by the swordsman ever so slightly. The blonde rolled his eyes at the marimo's possessiveness.

"What? Of course I'm not!" Smoker said with a frown.

"Don't worry Ace", Sanji said and smiled at the raven. "There's nothing between me and Smoker. It never has been and it never will be."

"Damn right", Zoro muttered and Sanji kicked his shin for being an idiot.

"I guess you're right", Ace said and looked at the blonde with an apoplectic smile. "I'm sorry I got mad over something like that."

"Don't worry", Sanji said and blinked.

"It's no way I would like a brat like him", Smoker muttered, still a little offended Ace had thought that.

"Aren't I a brat?" Ace said with a raised eyebrow in mock.

"You're a very annoying brat, but a little older" Smoker said and rubbed his fist in the dark locks.

"Ouch, see! Now your showing affection with those damn knuckles of yours again", Ace whined and held his aching head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Smoker said nonchalantly and walked away towards the castle.

"Stupid old man."

"Brat."

Zoro chuckled at the insulting couple and followed after them. He stopped and turned when he noticed Sanji hadn't followed. The blonde still stood and watched over the calm ocean.

"He'll get in touch again, I promise", Zoro said with a shooting voice, letting his hand rub Sanji's lower back.

"I hope so; I need to thank him properly."

"I'm sure you'll get that chance", Zoro said and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's neck. "We're alone; I think we should make up for lost time, eggplant."

Five seconds later, Sanji was stomping towards the castle and Zoro was crawling up from the ocean, a huge amount of pain in his butt.

* * *

"You sure you're okay with just leaving like that?" Usopp asked carefully, gazing over at the king as they both swam back to their home.

"Yeah, the eggplant will manage. Besides, we'll see him when the wedding is. But are you okay with all this: being left behind?"

"Don't worry your majesty", Usopp said with a proud voice, blowing up his chest. "I will stay here and protect All Blue in their place. Nothing could make me leave this beautiful ocean."

"You just want to be able to meet Kaya" Zeff said and chuckled when Usopp blushed and spurted different reasons why that was a false assumption.

* * *

So yeah, I'm a sucker for happy endings! So sue me!... errh no please don't…

That was the end folks! But don't get sad just yet! I have some little goodies that will be a squeal, or epilogue. I hoped you enjoyed this story though… well I'll make a proper good bye after the next upload, Ciaossu!


	28. Epilog

Drum rolls please…. No?... Nothing? No… Fine… Here is the epilogue for The little merman (without drum rolls) Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Mm, something smells really tasty", Zoro said when he entered the kitchen, sniffing in the air.

It was almost two months since the battle with Crocodile and now it was only two days left until the big wedding everybody talked about, and Sanji had been locked up in the kitchen the whole last week. Makino said he was making recipes for the big day. Zoro had tried to talk Sanji into at least let other cooks help, giving Sanji some time to rest. But the stupid cook was damn stubborn, not even Smoker could get him out of the kitchen. Zoro had also been busy with his own trivial work before the day of the wedding; boring stuff like invitations, flower-arrangements, the seating and costumes. Who knew there was so much planning before a wedding? But right now, nothing could stop Zoro for spending some quality time together with his soon-to-be husband.

"Yeah", Sanji answered from over the stove, deep in thoughts and nose down in one off the bigger cookbooks. "I've figured out the dishes were going to have. There are two sorts of wine and one sort of champagne you must order; twenty bottles of each sort."

As Sanji was talking and scanned over different pages, Zoro walked closer.

''Brook is going to get a fit when he sees your orders", Zoro said with a chuckle as he looked as Sanji's different lists of ingredients and drinks. "At least Kokoro will be happy with the amount of alcohol."

"If you're just going to complain, you can go and do it somewhere else", Sanji answered annoyed, never letting his eyes leave the pages.

"I'm not going to complain", Zoro said with a devilish smirk and walked up behind Sanji. "I'm just going to kidnap you for a while."

The leg moved fast, but Zoro was ready now and he drew one of his three katanas to defend himself and stopped the strong leg.

"I don't have time, you stupid marimo", Sanji gritted through teeth that clenched around a cigarette.

The blonde had found out he liked to smoke those smelling sticks. He gave Zoro some lame excuse that he seemed more grown-up when he smoked them.

"You can always make time", was Zoro's answer as they stood in the same position, measuring their strength.

"I'm not some fucking magician your dork. I can't just get more time!" Sanji shot back and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Why was the marimo bothering him? Of course Sanji was happy to see his lover, but he had been stressed lately and didn't need more distractions.

"Give me 45 minutes", Zoro growled and pushed the foot away and stepped closer. "Then I'll leave you alone until your done with whatever you're doing until the wedding."

Sanji would have thought about it, but it wasn't like Zoro gave him some time to think about it. The swordsman was fast to remove the swords from his hip and put it on a clean bench. Sanji opened his mouth to point out those swords that had been stained by blood and dirt shouldn't lie on a counter in a kitchen, but Zoro took advantage of his lover's open mouth and plunged his tongue inside as soon as their lips touched...

"Z-zoro", Sanji panted as the swordsman slid down his body, kissing the fabric of his clothes and rubbing his calloused hand over Sanji's clothed hard-on.

"Hm, you're very sensitive today. Have you missed me?" Zoro said with a teasing grin as he rubbed Sanji a little harder.

"F-fuck no!" Sanji hissed and bit his lower lip.

"That's not what this thing here says" Zoro answered with glee and tugged Sanji's erection free from underneath his slacks.

"Don't-" Sanji whimpered and tried to push the calloused hands away. "Not here, Zoro."

"Why?" The marimo asked with a frown.

"It's the kitchen for god's sake!" Sanji hissed. "If you promptly have to do it, then let's take it elsewhere. Some place where you don't make food for other people!"

Zoro grunted but complied, tugging Sanji back in his pants.

"Life was much easier when you couldn't talk."

"Watch it shitty marimo!" Sanji growled.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the nickname. Really, the damn cook couldn't come up with something better than a name for some sea plant? Well, he guessed he could deal with it if he could tease Sanji for his weird, symmetric eyebrows.

"Come on love cook" Zoro said with a smirk and lifted the blonde up, carried him princess-style when they walked out of the kitchen.

"Zoro! P-put me down", Sanji said with a flushed face. "What if someone sees?"

"So what?" Zoro asked with a raised brow. "It's not like our relationship is a secret."

"That's-"

"Well aren't' you two looking all lovey-dovey."

Sanji quickly turned his head and glared at the person who had cut him off. Of course Smoker of all people had to see them like this!

"Hi commodore", Smoker said with a grin. "We're taking a break from all the duties."

"I can see that", Smoker said, still grinning.

The former merman had been promoted from the stable and joined the royal army instead, much to Ace's dislike. But both Zoro and Garp realized the grey-haired man would live longer if he wasn't with Ace all that much. Besides, the two of them had gotten an own room in the castle. Everyone, except Smoker, thought it was a better solution to keep Ace closer to the commodore when he wasn't working. The raven was calmer and didn't bother other people as much that way.

"Smoker", Sanji growled.

The blonde was hot and bothered, erection throbbing in his pants. He wanted Zoro to have his way with him, and he wanted that now!

"If you don't disappear from my vision as soon as possible, I'll tell Ace your full name."

Sanji smirked when he saw the color in Smoker's face drain. Sanji was the only one who knew Smoker's horrible full name, and the older man wasn't too fond of Ace (or anybody else for that matter) finding out what it was.

"Ehrm", Smoker said and coughed. "Then I guess I'll leave your majesties to your own business. Have a good day."

Zoro watched with raised eyebrows and a surprised look as the newly promoted commodore turned and disappeared behind the closest corner.

"What the hell was that about?"

Sanji answered the suspicious look from his fiancé with a cat-like grin.

"Just a little black-mailing between friends."

"Care to tell me?"

"No way marimo! Then I would lose that precious opportunity to screw with the old man."

"Oh com on", Zoro said and rolled his eyes. "How bad can his name be?"

"You have no idea", Sanji said with a scary grin. "Now use that lousy sense of direction of yours and take us to the bedroom."

"Whatever, princess."

"Shut up marimo!"

* * *

"What's so bad about your name?"

Smoker froze in his tracks. Oh for crying out loud! The grey-haired man turned his head and saw that annoying freckled face stare up at him with a curious look. Ace had been sitting outside the corridor and heard the conversation through the windows that was open for airing. Now Ace had jumped up and was hanging over the windowsill with his upper body.

"It's nothing", Smoker muttered and started to walk in a quick pace.

He groaned inwardly when he heard the thud of Ace's boots as the younger man jumped inside the corridor and sprinted after his lover.

"Aw come on now Taisa", Ace cooed and started walking beside the former captain when he reached him. "Now Smoker is a cool name, there aren't names that can wear that down, right? Besides, a lot of people have name they don't like. I was named Gol D Ace when I was born but I changed to Portgas because I would rather have my mother's name than my father's, so I know how you feel about names- ouch!"

Smoker had got enough of Ace rambling and pushed the poor little youngster against the wall, trapping him effectively between his two arms.

"Just… shut… up!" Smoker hissed and gave the raven a nasty glare.

"Aww, come on Smoker", Ace said with a pout. "It can't be bothering you that much?"

"It's not the name that bothers me", Smoker said and for the first time Ace realized how tired Smoker was of all this. "It everyone else that finds out that bothers me about it!"

Ace hand slowly rose from his side and patted the soft grey locks in a comforting gesture. His old man suddenly looked very childish and very bullied. It was kind of cute.

"Fine", Ace said and broke the comfortable silence they had been standing in for a while. "I'll forget I heard you little conversation with Sanji, on one condition."

Smoker slowly raised an eyebrow. He doubted the brat would forget the conversation, but maybe he could get him to shut up about it for at least a day.

"And what is the condition?"

Ace grinned at Smoker's question and circled his arms around the captain's broad shoulders, lifting himself high enough so his lips were beside an ear.

"Nee Taisa, play with me?"

* * *

"Was that really fucking necessary?" Sanji cursed as Zoro threw him on their bed.

The blonde prince had almost hit his head in the headboard.

"No" Zoro growled and crawled over Sanji's body. "But it was fun hearing that girly squeak."

"Fuck you!" Sanji hissed and tried to kick his fiancé, but the swordsman had his legs pinned down.

"Yeah yeah I'll get to that" Zoro muttered with a smirk as he worked with the chef's buttons on his shirt.

Sanji snorted at the lame answer and he concentrated on the wet mouth that had started to trace over his collarbone.

"If you give me a hickey" Sanji started muttering between his gasps. "I'll kick you to a place where not even the whale-sharks have visited. I'm not having a dark spot when the wedding ceremony is!"

"So you're saying that if anyone can spot a hickey I'll be screwed?"

"Yesss" Sanji hissed as Zoro rubbed his thigh against Sanji's crotch.

"But if the hickeys aren't visible then there's no problem."

"No- wait, what?"

Zoro slid down between Sanji's legs, leaving the shirt buttoned and tugged away both pants and boxer's in one smooth motion. He gave Sanji a mocking smirk before lifting the blonde's leg and kissed down his inner thigh. Sanji hissed as Zoro sucked and bit down at his pale skin, drawing blood.

"Ow, Zoro what the fuck?" Sanji cursed as the marimo licked the darkening area on his smooth thigh.

"No one will see it there, right?"

"That doesn't automatically mean you can bite me!"

Zoro moved so he was hovering over Sanji, the blonde pushed himself lower in the unruly bed.

"We're getting married in two days Sanji", the swordsman whispered.

He put their fore-heads together and closed his eyes to savor the feelings. Within three days all this would be over and he could have Sanji all to himself. The wedding would be the day after tomorrow and Zoro couldn't wait until it was all over. Tomorrow would be hell. Mihawk would arrive, and so would Perona. Worst of all was that he wouldn't be able to see Sanji anymore until the wedding had actually begun. Why did all people insist on getting married anyway?

"Oi Marimo… Are you even paying attention?"

Zoro was pulled back from his pondering, only to realize Sanji had rolled them over and now the blond was straddling his stomach.

"Wha- when-"

"When did we switch positions?" Sanji finished Zoro's question with a mocking grin. "Really marimo, do you get lost in your own thoughts? What a lousy sense of direction."

"Why you-" Zoro started but got silenced by Sanji's lips.

The swordsman arched his back when he felt Sanji tug at his shirt. When it was off it joined Sanji's pants and boxers on the floor. The swordsman's groan was swallowed by Sanji's mouth when the blonde rolled their hips together. Slender, pale fingers ran along the hem of Zoro's pants before they slipped under the fabric and grabbed Zoro's shaft.

"Ngh… Sanji", Zoro panted as the skilled fingers worked him into full hardness.

The blonde cook traced kisses down Zoro's upper body as he made his way towards the swordsman's lower regions. He swirled his tongue around the marimo's navel before he dipped it down, earning a moan from his lover. Sanji smirked and tugged down Zoro's pants to his thighs, freeing the proud erection.

Zoro hissed when the cold air wrapped around his shaft, but he moaned when Sanji's warm mouth and wet tongue wrapped around his head slightly.

In a slow pace, Sanji started to swirl his tongue around the head and stroked the base with his hand. Zoro breathed hard and tried not to thrust his hips upwards. That task became very hard when Sanji took as much of his shaft as he could and swallowed around him.

"Argh f-fuck", Zoro moaned.

Sanji felt triumphant and stroked Zoro's trembling thighs with his free hand.

"S-Sanji", Zoro breathed. "Enough."

Sanji swirled his tongue around the head one more time before he let go with a pop. The pre-cum in his mouth felt salty and warm, but it didn't taste bad. The blonde leaned forward and let his elbows rest on each side of Zoro's head, looking down at his lover's flushed face.

"What is it marimo-head?" Sanji asked with a teasing voice. "Not man enough to become hard after you've shot your load once?"

One more deep breath from Zoro, then Sanji felt himself being pulled down and just like that; their roles were switched again.

"Oh, there is one place I want to shoot my load", the swordsman said, kicked of his pants and lifted Sanji's left leg with a hand.

The former merman squeaked and blushed bright red when a slick finger penetrated him without a warning. Somehow Zoro must have grabbed the bottle of lube underneath their pillow and wet his hand with it without Sanji noticing. What a fucking perverted bastard!

Sanji moaned with a deep voice when another finger joined the first and Zoro started the scissoring motion. It was when the third joined that he brushed over Sanji's prostate. Zoro's painfully aroused cock twitched at the needy moan Sanji made when he touched that special spot; and he earned a delicious moan each time he did it.

"Z-Zoro", Sanji said with a shaky breath. "Sto- stop teasing."

Zoro smirked and pulled the fingers out, seating himself between Sanji's legs; the tip of his arousal barely touching Sanji's entrance.

"What do you want then, Sanji?" Zoro whispered into the blonde's ear with a husky voice as he lubed his shaft. "Tell me what to do. Let me hear that sweet voice of yours."

Sanji shivered and felt the little blood that wasn't in his penis shot up to his face in a blush. It was rare to get compliments from Zoro, but those he gave during sex were absolutely the best.

Somehow Zoro had figured out early in their relationship that Sanji was a closet-dirty-talker. The blonde would never admit it out loud, but both he and Zoro knew nothing got him going like horny bitching.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's face between his hands and lowered his head so their lips were almost touching before whispering: "I want you to fuck me, Zoro. Slam that huge cock right in my ass; and do it hard."

The only warning Sanji got from Zoro was a grunt before he pushed inside. The pace was slow but steady and Zoro didn't stop until he was fully seated inside his fiancé.

Sanji breathed short, fast breaths and Zoro stroked his stomach in a shooting motion.

"Calm down Sanji. Deep, slow breathing. That's it… good."

The swordsman's voice was very shaky itself, but he helped Sanji calm down. Zoro looked at the blonde's face as Sanji started to relax. He, Zoro, was indeed the luckiest man in the world. He stroked Sanji's cheek and removed all the strand of hair away from the face. The funny eye-brows Sanji had was still something he could laugh his head off for, but not right now. When Sanji felt Zoro's fingers on his skin, he opened his eyes and blue meet green.

"I love you Sanji", Zoro whispered and gave his cook a peck on his nose.

"Shut up and move, idiot", Sanji said with a playful grin and slightly blushing cheeks.

With a grin as warning, Zoro pulled out and slammed right in again. When he had made a steady rhythm Sanji started to thrust his hips back, making Zoro hit his prostate dead-on. Oh how Zoro loved to hear Sanji's voice all worked up like this. Those noises the blonde made was just like Zoro had predicted they would be the first night they made love, when Sanji still was mute.

Sanji's hands had been traveling up and down Zoro's arms that were placed beside the pale chest, but now they had shot up to grab his shoulders.

"Ah… Zoro… I'm- I'm going to…" Sanji panted out, gripping Zoro's shoulders even harder.

"Me too", Zoro whispered and lowered his upper body so he could give Sanji a sloppy kiss.

One of Zoro's hands traveled up from the bed to fist Sanji's erection, brining more delicious noises from the blonde. Zoro swallowed every noise he could get greedily.

Sanji came with a muffled scream, spilling his seed in Zoro's hand and over the white shirt he still wore. Zoro grunted when the walls around him tightened and he came right after.

They kept their positions for a few moments, catching their breaths. Then Zoro fell down beside Sanji and pulled the blonde into his embrace and pulling a blanket over them at the same time.

"I love you Sanji", Zoro said and kissed the blonde's fore-head.

"Yeah you said that already", Sanji said with a chuckle.

"You can't say it too much."

"If only you could have gotten that into your head sooner", Sanji said with mock-annoyance.

The blonde looked up into his marimo's green eyes and traced his strong jawbone.

"I love you too Zoro."

Zoro was about to tug the blonde closer and into a kiss, but Sanji was faster and slipped out of the swordsman's grip.

"What are you doing?" Zoro growled. "Get back here."

"I'll just remove the shirt, it's warm and all sticky", Sanji said and made a face as he removed the soiled shirt he had been wearing during the whole sex-act. "I can't believe you didn't remove it."

"You looked fucking hot in it", Zoro said with a grin and faced the other way when a shoe came flying towards him.

It was then that something in the corner of the room caught his eyes.

"Oh my GOD! Chopper how long have you been in here?"

* * *

"I knew you loved playing games, old man", Ace teased with a dirty grin on his face.

The freckled boy had teased Smoker until the commodore gave in and took them up to his old sleeping-place over the stable. Now Ace was just lying on Smoker's chest, watching the older male come down from his high.

"It's not like I have any choice", Smoker muttered as an answer before wrapping an arm around Ace's naked waist, pulling him closer.

"Of course you have", Ace said and rested his head under the strong cheek. "And you always choose me."

Smoker chuckled. He had given in to Ace in time as the wedding plans for Zoro and Sanji escalated. The former merman didn't see any meaning in resisting the brat more than for fun once in a while. Everybody knew their feelings for each other by now anyway.

Suddenly Ace started to chuckle for himself and Smoker looked down at his lover with a curious look.

"What?"

"I just remembered that I put Chopper to sleep a while ago."

"Yeah… so what?"

"It was in Zoro and Sanji's bedroom…"

"…oh fuck…" Smoker said with realization dawning on him. "That poor reindeer will be scarred for life."

"I know. I feel kind of bad."

"Well, technically it was your fault- ouch!"

Smoker rubbed his arm where Ace had pinched him. Those pinches always made his skin feel liked it burned whenever Ace did that. It was the teenage boy's strongest weapon. The raven was going to give an answer when they heard subdued footsteps running up the old wood-stair. When the hatch in the floor slammed open, a ruffled black head poked up.

"Ace, Smokey man; are you playing? Ace you said you were going to play with him! I wanna play, I have nothing to do!"

"LUFFY go away!"

"Ace is so stingy... just like Zoro and Sanji."

**END**

* * *

That was the end my darlings! Sorry it took a little more time than usual but it has been a little busy lately. I hope you got a little bit satisfied though... I'm sorry for putting Chopper through such a horrible scene, but I laughed my ass off thinking about it, so that's my argument for keeping him in the room. As for Luffy, well would anyone be surprised?

Thousands of thanks to all reviews I've got! Have red all of them and they were really good for fuel to keep going! You've been amazing readers really!

Anyway, I'm working on other stories containing Zoro x Sanji and Smoker x Ace (since they are my favorites) so I hope I'll be able to publish something new soon. It's summer break now too, so I have a lot of spare time! This time it will be my own plot too! Until the… Ciaossu! / Love Milow


End file.
